The forgotten
by Darkshadows92
Summary: (CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION) Since he became a vampire he has forgotten all about his life prior to his transformation, and up to that moment, he was never really interested in finding out who he was before. But that might change, when eight hundred years later, he meets a woman who has also forgot her past, and that might be bound to him, much more than imagined.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight! Or I would be a millionaire by now!

Chapter 1

It was another beautiful sunny day in Volterra, Italy, just another one, of that hot and sunny summer.

Italy could really flaunt a lot of those days, and it wasn't an advantage when he couldn't go out to enjoy them. going out on a sunny day could be suicidal, unless he didn't cover his skin with cloak or big vests, and that wasn't a good idea if he didn't want to draw the wrong kind of attention.

So, he would just stare out the window. It was a real pity. He used to love the sun so much when he was still human. He didn't remember much of his past life, but he knew that he was an active person and that hadn't changed.

As an immortal now, he had limits on what he could do. He, that used to hate rules and being told what to do, was now an elite guard of the volturi, the most important coven in the vampire world.

Because of it, he had to follow orders and rules and obviously keep their secret safe. It was his life now, it had been so for years, and he loved being part of the guard, even so, he sometimes felt like something wasn't in place, missing,he would dare say, but...

"So still daydreaming?" Felix's amused voice broke him out of his train of thoughts.

"Shut up" he grunted, not really in the mood for his friend's jokes.

"So, what's the matter?" He then asked his friend, tearing his eyes away from the window, to look at Felix's big grinning face.

"Oh nothing, I just like to stare at you"

"Yeah, right, so, tell me, what is it that you want?" Demetri finally moved from the window, folding his arms on his chest, knowing that when Felix was bored he loved to pester him.

"I was bored"

"What happened to Alec?" He asked, even if he knew the answer, he knew that his friend really wanted to tell him how hard he had annoyed the other vampire that day.

" Let me just say that, he was so pissed that he had to blind me to send me away"

Demetri shook his head hearing his friends amused laughter.

"You are aware that one day he'll just send Jane after you?"

His lips curved in a smile, he thought he saw shivers go through the big vampire's body.

The sound of Jane's name always held that reaction.

"Exactly"

He said with a certain satisfaction.

If that ever happened he had to see it.

"Tsk, like I would be scared"

"Don't lie to yourself Felix, you are absolutely petrified" A woman's voice interrupted the two, who both turned towards it.

"Heidi, what a pleasure to see you here" Felix leaned on the door eyeing her with an annoyed look.

Demetri raised an eyebrow, he wasn't so happy to see her.

They had had a brief flirt in the past, he had really thought he had feelings for her, but then, after sometime she had betrayed him.

He wasn't really hurt, and that surprised him. He just moved on, and forgot about it, even if he and Heidi never became friends after that.

"So what you're doing here? Weren't you supposed to be out doing your job?"

"Aro gave me a day off, I thought I would spend it with you guys"

"No one else available?" Spat Demetri in annoyance, receiving a side-glance from Felix, who huffed, faking disappointment.

"Well, I'm sorry, me and my colleague here aren't as lucky as you are to have a day off"

Heide stared at him with a dirty look, aware that Felix was making it up.

"You don't have to make up excuses, you idiot"

"What? No! We were just heading out!?

Felix straightened up and ran towards Demetri grabbing him by the shoulders pushing him towards the door.

"Come on man, we're late!" He shouted waving his hand to Heidi and rushing with the tracker in tow, out the door.

"Man are so dramatic" murmured Heidi to herself watching them run down the huge hallway.

They reached the palace's door easily and ran out, in front of the fountain that was in the little square were the hidden entrance of the building was.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Excuse me, I did it for you, you could at least thank me!"

Demetri shook his head in despair. Felix sometimes was a little too impulsive.

"We don't have guard duty till tonight, what are we supposed to do out here, now?'

The big vampire just stared.

"Hey I was caught in the moment, just thought you wanted to get away from Heidi"

The tracker sighed "I could've handled her"

"Oh really? Because you did a very good job just two seconds ago, just admit it, you can't stand her"

"She's the one who betrayed me, remember?"

Felix grunted "The only thing that got betrayed was your ego, you can't stand she just chose someone else, you didn't even love her"

Demetri wasn't really upset about it, and knew that his comrade was right.

"Plus, it was more than a hundred years ago. You should let it go"

The tracker sighed " you're right"

"I'm always right"

The two vampires laughed, by now they had started walking in the little square,being careful of not being noticed. There weren't many people out, so they were lucky.

It was early morning, but the sun was already hot, the summer was the worst time of the year for them, they had to be extra cautious, it was weird to see somebody walking around in a cloak with that heat.

So, the two were surprised when they saw someone else sneaking around dressed like them.

"Look, isn't it weird?" Pointed out Felix, following the cloaked person with his eyes.

"It sure is, humans don't dress up like that in this weather"

The two exchanged glances and in the same time started following the suspected person.

They followed it for s few seconds, before they caught up, appearing in front of him. They were surprised that however it was had conducted them in a hidden deserted little road.

"So, who are you? And what are you doing here?" Demetri asked with a low voice, that almost sounded menacing, but the cloaked figure didn't answer,

"Answer me!"

Felix rolled his eyes, usually it was him the scary one, his friend was a pretty calm person in confront of him.

"Show us your face" he asked, they knew it was a vampire, and they were pretty sure it knew who he was against.

The figure did as it was told, and two pale hands lifted the hood up, and revealed who it was underneath it.

The two guards weren't surprised when they saw the long black hair and the delicate feminine face.

"I knew it was a woman" exclaimed. Felix with a big grin.

"Anybody would have noticed you idiot"

"So, what's your name? And what's your business here? Why were you sneaking around?"

"I need to speak with your master, that's why I came all the way here" she spoke with no fear. She knew they wouldn't hurt her if she didn't do anything stupid.

"Why?" The question was now made by Demetri, who was standing next to Felix now.

"There's something I need to tell him, a situation that needs to be solved in England."

She stared at the tracker for a few seconds, unsure if to ask him what she had in mind.

"Demetri, lets go we'll take her to Aro"

The woman's eyes widened

"Demetri? Is that your name?"

The two exchanged glances again.

"So it seems, why would you care to know?"

"Nothing,I... Forgive me, I just thought it was a pretty name"

The woman lowered her head, the shadow of a smile on her pale lips.

Demetri and Felix just ignored it and gestured for her to follow them. They escorted her in the palace, were they told another guard to tell Aro that there was someone that wanted to speak with him.

But there was something in the way she had smiled that puzzled the tracker. It was obvious she knew who he was, and the question about his name was just a way for her to be sure it was him. So, who was she, and what did she know about him?

Hello lovely people! I just wanted to say,This story was posted a couple years ago, and then take down by the author who wanted to revise it and make something better out of it. I, together with the original author rewrote it and are now posting it here. She doesn't have much time to write it so I will do it for her. So I hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think by leaving a little review!

Bye for now! Darkshadows92


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight! I own only my oc's!

Chapter 2

She followed them inside the huge palace all of them in total silence. She didn't know what to say, and the two guards didn't really care to make conversation. They took an elevator that took them on an higher floor, and after a few seconds they were already arrived.

The wide wooden doors opened revealing the giant and beautiful room where the three Volturi leaders were waiting in silence.

They were sitting in big wooden chairs, that looked more like thrones. They were beautiful, and looked ancient like their owners.

All three of them looked younger then what their age really was.

The one that was sitting in the middle stood up, and smiled at the three of them.

"So, what do we have here?"

Felix looked behind him where the black haired woman was standing.

"We found her in the city my lord, she said she wished to speak with you"

The man who she figured was Aro looked at her.

"Come, my dear. I'm curious to hear what you've got to tell us"

He looked behind him, where the two other vampires were sitting, waiting to hear her story.

"My name is Rose, sir"

" Mhhh Rose, a beautiful name, so tell me, what happened that made you come all the way to us?"

Rose lowered her head " I come from London, the vampires I was living with where destroyed"

Aro listened more carefully. He knew something was happening down there, but was waiting for a good reason to send somebody down there.

" There are corpses found in middle of parks or public places, the police can't explain how those people died, they are making any sort of hypothesis and there are some who are starting to spread the word that there something unnatural about those deaths, they are even talking about it on television, and the excuse of wild animals isn't working so much, people don't believe it."

"My God. The situation is that bad" Aro looked surprised.

"If it's so, we must intervene immediately" The other black haired vampire behind Aro spoke solemnly

"Yes brother, you're right, but let me get some more details on this story"

He then took the girls hand, who looked rather surprised.

"Don't worry my dear, it makes things easier"

Rose wanted to ask how, but she didn't want to anger him, so decided to stay quiet.

She looked as Aro's eyes widened as he read her thoughts.

There was more than he had ever expected.

"My, there's so much you kept from us"

Rose looked shocked.

"No, my lord,I swear, I told you everything I had about the situation"

"I know. That's not what I was talking about"

"How-"

"When I took your hand, I read everything there's in your mind, every thought and let me tell you, that whatever you thought would come out of this meeting is exactly right. You, my dear Rose, are not so naive as I thought"

"I just needed your help" she answered raising her head to look him in the eye.

"Sure, but what can I offer you for bringing me this precious information, you must be repaid"

She could see the confused looks on the blonde vampires' face.

"What are you talking about Aro. We usually don't offer to repay those who give us information"

Aro raised one of his hands.

"Patience my dear brother. I will explain everything to you in due time."

Caius quieted for the moment but his discontent was clear in his expression.

"So, I was saying, what could I offer you in return of this favor you made us?"

Rose immediately looked more confident than she had before.

"I want a place in the guard. You have seen what I'm capable of doing, I could be of use."

Aro seemed to think about, before gezclapping his hands together, disturbing the quietness in the room.

"Very well. I guess it could be arranged. What do my brothers think?" Aro asked as he turned towards the vampires behind him, who both showed surprised expressions.

"Absolutely not! How can you be so foolish to accept such an absurd request! We don't just accept anybody, Aro, you know better"

Caius spoke angrily, deeply bothered by his brother's behavior.

"I understand your point of view, brother, but let me assure you that it wont be a mistake. She has brilliant capabilities, I think she would make a wonderful guard. Sure, she needs training, but I'm sure she'll turn out just perfect"

Caius groaned obviously still not convinced.

Aro, then turned his head towards Marcus.

"Aro, I believe there's something you haven't told us, what can she do, that interests you so much?"

Aro looked back towards the girl, that now looks confused.

"When I was reading your mind, I saw you were sending me images of your memories, I saw from your thoughts that you're not aware of it. Did anybody ever tell you of this ability of yours?"

Rose looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"I...well I wasn't sure if I was the one causing them"

"Sois this you're interested in Aro? Somebody that can cause visions?" Spat Caius from his seat, his arms were gripping the wood of the chair making it look like it could break at any second.

"Well, she can only show what the person she's touching has seen, it's like she causes the person to see it's own memories, in this case I've seen hers and mine mixed, I'm sure with time she'll control it better."

"It's pretty interesting, it could be used for interrogations" Marcus spoke calmly.

"Very well, it's arranged then. Felix, you will see to her training. Go to the secretary downstairs, and tell her that we need one of our guest rooms ready in an hour, till then, find one of the minor guards and tell them to get the necessary for a medium ranked guard. in the meanwhile, Rose, you can stay with Chelsea, she will show you around the building"

Felix nodded and left the room without saying a word.

Rose looked at Aro with a smile on her face.

"I'm very grateful, sir, I won't disappoint you"

"I hope you won't, it's. A privilege being chosen to be in the guard"

Caius looked less tense, but he was still bothered.

"Very well. Chelsea is here, follow her, and in an hour she will lead you to Felix"

Rose nodded and bowed be for following the other vampire out the door.

Aro turned towards his brothers, and Demetri, who was still standing there wondered if he had to leave, but just when he was about to ask permission Aro spoke.

"I have a mission for you" he paused causing the room to fill with curiosity.

" I have to find who's causing the situation in England, master?"

"Well, you will be going to England, but Jane and Alec will be taking care of him. I need you for something more important than that"

Demetri widened his eyes caught by surprise.

" I have for a long time my dear brothers, studied and searched for any signs or proof that this creatures really existed. But now, from what I've seen from that girls mind, I have finally the certainty that I haven't searched so much for nothing."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde vampire was now standing up, too confused and irritated to just sit down calmly like Narcus was still doing. But Caius wasn't the calmest of the three.

"I'm talking about creatures that call themselves Children of the sea"

" I have never heard of anything about them, what are they supposed to be?"

"They are creatures of light, born to oppose us, and to protect and defend what we kill to feed, the humans, they call themselves with that name, because the legend says that they were created by the Greek God Poseidon to protect the people of Corinth a city that was devoted to him, whom were dying from unknown causes. They are said to possess great power, power that could even destroy us, for we are not immune to them"

" Why are you bringing tho story up now, Aro?"

Aro sighed and sat down on his throne.

" nobody knows where they live, for they stray away from humans, and from us. I doubted their existence, but, I saw something that made me believe I wasn't searching so much for nothing."

Demetri could sense the tension, it was thick for they were all speechless, and wondering what had Aro so convinced.

" That girl, Rose, she showed me one of them in her memories"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 3

It was cloudy, like most summer days there in London. She had learned to live with it, missing the sunny and hot summer days of when she was just a young girl, and lived in Greece.

She had almost lost count of the years she had spent in that big city and had seen it grow, from a small little town to a big metropolitan and modern city, and she had learned to love it, even if she still missed her homeland.

It was full of life, and she adored walking in the crowded streets and watch the humans in their everyday life.

She loved being able to be that close to them without them noticing. She had never understood her people's strict rules about humans.

"Lyla! I have been looking all over for you! Where were you!?"

"I never moved from here, I thought we said we'd met here after you got your food shopping done"

Susan, her friend, furrowed her brows looking at her.

"Are you sure?"

Lyla rolled her eyes " I think old age has hit you"

" Look who's talking! You're older than I am!"

"I'm not the one who's forgetting things" she reminded her with a small smile.

Susan had lived with her since, as a young girl Artemis had hired here to take care of the house where he and Lyla lived.

Lyla who felt very lonely with just books and other little hobbies to pass her time, had become really friends with Susan, who had now been working for them for almost thirty years.

" I'm not forgetting things, I just got confused" she clarified, putting the bags with her purchases in Lyla's hands.

" Hey, it goes downhill from there"

"Yeah, soon enough you're going to have to take care of me"

"You know I will, I'll do it, till..."

" You can say it, till I die. It's not like it's not going to happen someday"

Lyla sighed. She knew very well that. She had seen Susan who used to be active, always on her feet and full of energy. Now, she had seen, how sometimes she had to sit down to catch her breath, after doing something that before would have taken her seconds. They both knew that with time, it would only get worse.

"Too bad you're immortal, we would make a wonderful couple of old ladies, you know, like the ones sitting at the park, judging anything and anybody that crosses our way"

They both laughed.

" Have you heard the news?"

Susan asked in a low voice as she the hilarity slowed down.

"Yes. I heard some men talking about it when I was coming here."

"He's not stopping. It's getting out of hand" Susan said as she tried to lower her voice so nobody would hear her.

" I know. He thinks he's unstoppable, and it looks like he is"

Lyla's expression darkened.

"It's not your fault" Susan smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

"Don't tell me that, you now it is. I could stop him."

"Yes. But that would only make things worse, and you know it. All off his friends would come looking for you, and would wreck havoc while doing so" Susan repeated those words almost everyday

Lyla sighed again, she was getting a headache.

"There must be something I can do"

"For now we can just wait, and hope"

" I'm surprised you still believe in God after all you've seen"

Susan turned around and looked her straight in the eyes.

"How can I not, if I've seen the devil?"

Lyla didn't answer to that. But knew what she meant. But she couldn't concentrate.

She had had a weird feeling all morning. Since she had left home she felt eyes on her, and she knew immediately that somebody was following her. It wasn't something new. Very often, Artemis, had followed her or had somebody else do it for him. He was obsessed by the thought of her escaping. That's why he never left her out of his sight.

That day though, it wasn't him. She didn't know why she was so sure about it.

She could tell he was closer than he had been all morning. He was coming for her, that she knew. She had to act fast, and think of a way to at least protect Susan.

"Susan, listen to me"

The woman who was walking a few steps in front of her, stopped and turned to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, take the groceries and go somewhere crowded. Don't move from there till I come pick you up"

She instructed with a low voice, she could feel the panic raising in her friend.

"Lyla what's happening?"

"Just do as I told you, don't go anywhere isolated and don't go home"

" Will you be ok?"

"I can take care of myself, now go"

Susan turned to leave, when a shadow stepped in front of her blocking her.

"Where you going somewhere?"

So, here I am again, I hope it was clear, english is not my first language, I'm Italian so it's a bit hard for me to write. But anyway, thanks to all of you who read my story, and a special thanks to those who have put as a favorite and followed! So bye for now! See you at the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't obviously own Twilight, just my oc's!

Chapter 4

Lyla's eyes widened as she saw him. He was dressed completely in black and that enhanced his pale complexion and fair brown hair.

His blood red eyes were looking at Lyla, and she knew without a doubt that he was there for her, but she was worried for Susan. She knew very well that humans weren't supposed to know about vampires.

"Let her go. It's me you want"

She said stepping forward. She couldn't permit for something to happen to her, she couldn't stand the idea, of losing someone else again.

The vampire in front of them smirked "And you think that's a good enough reason to let her go?"

"She won't tell anyone" assured Lyla trying to convince him.

"Clearly you don't know the laws"

"The laws?"

"Humans aren't supposed to know about us, secrecy is the first and only rule"

He explained as he looked at a terrified Susan.

Lyla knew that if she didn't do something quickly, her friend would die.

So she did the only thing she could think of in a short amount of time. She attacked him.

She ran towards him kicking him in the face, making him lose his balance.

"Run!" she screamed at Susan as he quickly got back on his feet.

His expression was furious, and she decided to run away as fast as she could on the opposite direction that the human had took.

She was confident he would follow her instead of Susan.

And she was right as she saw him go by her quicker and stop in front of her to block her. He was quicker than her, even if she was quicker than a human, she didn't have the same speed as a vampire.

"Tricky what you did back there, but don't worry, if I didn't get her someone else will."

Lyla's eyes widened in horror. She then realized she had no idea of who she was fighting against.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked again arrogantly

"It was about time you asked"

she was surprised by her sudden impulse to slap him and wipe away that satisfied expression.

"I'm a guard of the Volturi, and my name is Demetri"

Jane was sure she had followed Demetri's instructions correctly. She and Alec found themselves in front of an old looking house in the outskirts. They knew they were looking for some guy named Artemis, but they didn't know who he was, so they had offered some vampire that lived locally a conspicuous payment in change of informations.

She and Alec could both sense that someone was in the house.

" Shall we enter, sister?" Alec asked for was always Jane the one that made decisions. Aro trusted her more than anybody else in the guard.

" Yes dear brother, we shall. They already know we're here"

They entered without making a sound. Apparently the house was empty, whoever was there didn't want to be found.

They checked the kitchen and one bathroom downstairs before Jane had enough.

"Alec, use your power, I'm sick of playing hide and seek"

Her twin didn't add anything else and just did what she said.

Soon enough a strange mist formed from Alec's hands and it started moving towards the other rooms of the house while he didn't move from where he was standing.

"Found him" he said with any intonation in his voice.

Jane showed a tiny little smile as she followed her brother throughout the rooms.

They went upstairs in one of the bedrooms, where therr was a vamoire standing there looking terrified. He had long brownish hair and a bit of a beard he looked like untidy like he had been traveling for months by foot.

"Are you the one they call Artemis?" Jane asked making her way towards him, as Alec pulled away his mist so he could hear her.

"Artemis? No! I'm not the one you're looking for!" The man answered as he finally focused his eyes on them. His eyes widened when he saw the necklace they were wearing that showed they belonged to the Volturi.

"You finally came! I told him this was going to happen! But he didn't believe me, he said you weren't as strong as people believed, that you were cowards who hide in their palace in Italy and just come out for little cleaning jobs!"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, he left early in the morning, he never tells anything to anybody, he just does what he feels like doing"

Jane was pretty annoyed they hadn't found the right person.

" Tell me, why does Artemis think he can do whatever he feels like and risking humans to find out about us?"

The man lowered his head " He says humans should know about us and fear us, act like our slaves. I'm telling you, he's gone insane"

"But what's worse, is that he found somebody else that thinks like him and wants to destroy all powerful covens so they can rule our world"

Jane raised an eyebrow at that, now more interested.

"Who?"

"The Romanians"

Jane and Alec looked at eachother.

"I think that the situation has gotten more complicated then we thought"

Lyla looked at him,she knew who the Volturi were, she had heard Artemis talk about them. He always thought they weren't a menace, but now that she had met one of them, understood that they were dangerous.

"What do you want from me?"

Demetri stepped forward, he was looking at his hands, acting like she was no threat.

"I have orders to take you to my master"

Lyla was a little surprised at that.

"Why? How does he know about me"

"I'm not the one you should ask to"

"But you're the one who wants to capture me"

Demetri snorted "Capture? I thought you would come willingly"

Now it was her time to snort "On your dead body"

Demetri made a disappointed face.

"And here I am thinking this would be an easy job, after all, I thought you 'd be more reasonable" Lyla folded her arms on her chest giving him an annoyed look.

"I should just let you take me somewhere and meet someone I don't know, and that may want to kill me, without saying anything?"

The tracker was having his little fun before the real fight, he found very entertaining to mock her.

Lyla on the other hand couldn't stand it. He wasn't taking her seriously.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you, I wont go easy on you"

Lyla smirked.

"I don't expect anything less"

Hello again beautiful people! Don't get used to me posting new chapters this quickly! I hope I will always be able to be so quick.

I wanted to thank everybody who read and who has put this story as favourite or followed, and to EJM87 who reviewed! A big thanks to you! And a cookie too!

Bye for now! See you all next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Demetri smiled wickedly. He wasn't going to hold back, and was glad he didn't have to kill her. He would just have to make her surrender, he didn't know how strong she was, but she looked bold and wasn't scared of him.

Well, he would change that.

He didn't have any special powers he just had his tracking sense, so, his way of fighting was purely physical. He knew he was stronger, and well trained.

He charged at her throwing himself in the air and kicking her on the side, causing her to roll on the ground to avoid it. She was fast, he had to admit, almost as him. But not as agile and capable.

He hadn't hit her, but it was just the beginning.

Demetri made another quick move, and almost without her noticing threw her on the ground hitting on her back with his elbow.

Lyla fell on the ground breathless for a moment from the pain. He had gone hard. It almost felt as of she bad fell on a rock.

"That was a dirty move!" She retorted as she got up and launched herself at him, uncaring that she had a very little chance of hitting him that way, she aimed for his stomach, kicking it as hard as she could. She didn't do much damage, bur they both fell on the ground. Demetri on his back, and she on her left side, bruising a couple of her ribs.

Demetri got up immediately, unaffected by her blow.

"You see you have no chance against me, just surrender and it won't get worse"

Lyla laughed without irony.

"I won't give you that satisfaction"

She got up again, she had to until she had the strength to. It wasn't time for games anymore. She decided that if she wanted to win she had to use her full powers.

She hadn't chosen that area for nothing. She had gone towards the big river that crossed the city to be able to use her full capacity.

So she raised one of her hands and concentrated her power in it, she was close to water so it wouldn't be difficult for her.

As he wondered what she was doing, he saw the water of the river start to stir. He didn't know what it was happening to it until he saw her moving her hands as if she had strings attached,and he noticed that as she moved them the water started to follow her movement, it rose and as a chain she moved towards her.

And then he understood. She could manipulate water.

He couldn't let her have an advantage.

Demetri ran towards her again, decided on ending that quarrel quickly and accomplish his mission. He would take her to Aro no matter what.

But as he approached her, she moved her hand, and the amount of water she had lifted went towards him like a big wave, causing him to stop and lose vision for a couple of seconds.

As I passed he opened his eyes and saw that she was there smirking.

" Seems like you need a little help" she mocked as he passed a hand through his wet hair.

"Don't think you won with that little trick of yours"

She shook her head but didn't add anything as he attacked her again, throwing punches at her, he was so quick, that she could hardly avoid all of them, defending herself as she could realizing he was pushing her in a corner, away from the river were she could use her powers.

So, she got away hitting him with her elbow, managing to get herself away from his grip. She had injured herself again doing so, but at least could return where she was. Her powers worked only when she was close to a source of water, other wise she couldn't do much.

She managed to call a bit of the water from the river to create some shards of ice, and threw them at him creating a whirlpool that she sent towards him, trying to divert his attention.

He avoided all of the pieces of ice except for one, that landed on one cheek. He was surprised to feel actual pain, and shocked when he saw a small trace of blood on his hand as he touched the wounded area. He couldn't believe it. The ice had actually managed to pierce through his impenetrable skin and make him bleed like a mere human being.

"How? How is it possible" he asked his voice almost hysterical.

"My kind and yours were born to destroy each other, I can hurt you, as you me. We're even" she smiled as she cleaned a bit of blood that was on her lips.

Demetri blinked. Aro had said the same thing.

He wasn't going to let that stop him. He made another movement, and this time even faster than before, managing to catch her of guard punching her in the abdomen making her spit up blood as she fell on the ground hitting her head.

"I won't let you win that easily. We aren't even, you don't have the same training I do, you don't even know how to defend yourself properly"

He was no fool. She wasn't as experienced in battle as he was and he had caught the flaw in her power, plus he could see she was already injured before as she was standing holding her left side as she breathed heavily. She was already weakened also by the amount of energy she had used.

Demetri smiled evilly. It was time to ended it.

"This is the end for you, looks like I won"

"You wish"

Demetri had to say he was impressed by her strong will.

Lyla coughed as she managed to get on her feet again she knew she couldn't keep up much longer. She had fought the best way that she could.

She tried to use her last energies forming a tall wall of water, she even succeeded in transforming into solid ice. If that could protect her for enough time, till she healed the critical wounds would've been great. But Demetri would break down the ice easily. He was a vampire with superhuman strength. She had no way out.

She could already feel him punching it, and breaking through the barrier

" _it looks like it's the end for me"_ she thought as she could feel her body weaken, her wounds were hurting her more, and she realized she didn't have enough power to heal and keep up the wall.

She sighed as she decided to let go of the water, letting it melt and returning the liquid to it's source, knowing that she had waited her last energies for a defense that had been futile.

Demetri got close to her. So close that she could hear his cool breath on her face.

"I told you already, it's the end"

She had to admit, and she didn't know where that thought came from, that even if she hated the man with a passion, he was pretty good looking for such an evil being, she didn't care really at that point what her mind made her think she thought she was dying anyway.

She smiled as she saw him triumphant expression, again she felt that impulse of slapping him, if only she had the strength to do so.

"And I told you, on my dead body" she whispered as she fainted in her enemy 's arms.

Author's note:

Hello to everybody! Here I am with another chapter, I wont take long I promise!

(Aro: I sure hope not! I have better things to do than listening to you!

Author: Jeez thanks a lot.. )

Anyway, :-) I hope you lil this chapter, it really took a lot of effort, I'm not really good at action scenes, and this was practically all action, so if you have some criticism about it or something to tell me, even advice, just let me know! I will be glad to read and possibly do better next time!

Thanks to all of you lovely readers!

Till next time, or chapter, byeee!

Aro: Finally she's gone! Now we can focus on the most important character of the story!

Caius: Who?

Aro: Well me obviously!

Caius: Not to spoil your fun, you've only appeared in one chapter.

Aro: What? You mean this story it's not about me and my beautiful hair?

Caius: Well, how can I do it without hurting your feelings... No, and your hair ain't that shiny as you think...there, I said it!

Marcus: Wow... Great way to not hurt his feelings...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 6

Rose was sitting, waiting for Felix who had just come back from England,where he had gone with Jane and Alec. She hadn't seen him since the day she had arrived, for he had left for his mission almost immediately.

She was playing with some strands of her black hair, as her crimson eyes were fixed on her fingers.

She was a little nervous of meeting him again. She didn't really know why. He had been nice and calm when they had met, and Aro had told her that he was going to train her, and she was really looking up to it. She wanted to become stronger, and he was the right teacher for that. Chelsea had told her that he was the strongest vampire alive, and that he had trained almost all of the guards, together with another vampire named Santiago.

Felix entered the room without making a sound and leaned on the door frame analyzing her with a critical look. Rose observed him in silence wondering what was going through his mind. He didn't utter a word, and so, after a few minutes of total silence she decided she had had enough.

" So, ehm...are you going to stare at me all day?"

Felix smiled, and shook his head.

" Well, I was testing your patience"

" And you do that by creeping people out by staring at them?"she asked, putting her hands on her knees, trying to show interest in his weird way of understanding people.

"Well, it's a part of my personal way of figuring people out"

He explained as he left the door frame and started pacing around the room. She watched him as he moved gracefully.

" You see, I already understood that you've got a calm personality, and that you're pretty patient too. A bit insecure maybe, but we'll work on that."

She had to admit she was impressed.

" You mean, you've figured all that out by just watching me for a couple of seconds?"

He nodded, proud of himself. He knew he had figured her out, even if he had studied her since her arrival in Volterra " That's why I'm the best"

She half smiled at that, finding that he was pretty fun to be around.

"Are you always this nice to the new guards?" She asked, curious in knowing him better. He had already figured her out, so she wanted to do the same.

"No, so consider yourself lucky" And something in the way he said it, convinced her that she was indeed very lucky.

"So, when are we going to start?"

"Pretty eager aren't we?"

She lowered her head, a little embarrassed by his words. She was a little shy, after all.

"I...well" she shuttered, if she would have been human she would have been flustered.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing" he tried to reassure her, seeing her uneasiness.

"So, we'll start today. You look like you really need to get some self confidence out of you, a good Volturi guard has to be sure of his capabilities, insecurity is for the weak, it's the first thing I learnt when I joined, Demetri taught it to me, and were both still here alive"

"About him...is he back?"

"Yes, he arrived before us, yesterday evening, why do you ask?"

"I was curious about is mission, did he accomplish it?"

"Of course, he wouldn't fail a simple mission like that one, why do you care so much about him?"

"Nothing, he reminds me of a human boy I used to know"

"Oh, really? Even if it was the same person, he wouldn't know, he doesn't remember anything of his human life."

Rose smiled. She knew he wouldn't.

But she hadn't gone through all that trouble for nothing. And now that Lyla was there, she could finally proceed with her plan.

Lyla woke up in a big foreign room. She felt confused, as she sat down in the big bed she was lying in. The room was dimly illuminated by a little night light, bit she could see fairly well in the dark. She studied her surroundings wondering where she was lying in a beautiful king size bed, with silk blood red sheets. In front of the bed on the floor, there was a nice big carpet, with a lot of red and gold motives in it. On the wall on the other side there was a big dark wood closet with a big mirror in front, where she saw herself reflected. The room was beautiful, she had never, in her long life been in a place like that.

She knew, by that point that she was in the hands of the Volturi. She figured that much, but still, she would have expected to be sent in a prison a dungeon or whatever would be suitable for a prisoner, but this, she couldn't figure it out.

 _"Where am I? What happened?"_ she wondered as she felt her body, surprised that her wounds had been taken care of and had already healed.

She then noticed with horror that her clothes had been changed also. She wasn't wearing her old clothes, the ones that were sweaty and dirty from the fight she had with Demetri, instead she was wearing a sleeveless nightgown that looked a tiny bit too big on her, especially in the chest area she barely filled it. One of the straps kept falling on her shoulder, no matter how insistently she fixed it.

Her long brown hair had been left loose and she could feel a bandage on her left side, where she had bruised her ribs, it still hurt a bit, but not as it had, it was healing quickly.

"Ah, finally. You sure sleep a lot, sleeping beauty"

Her violet eyes widened and her breath hitched at the sound of that voice. It couldn't be, it had to be some sick joke.

" You again?" She spat, not pleased to be in the same room with him.

He snickered as he placed himself in front of the bed, he inspected her with his crimson eyes and she felt the need to cover herself with the sheets. She even felt her cheeks burn up, but at that point she didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"And here I am thinking you would have been pleased to see me"

Anger. Yes, definitely. She wanted to choak him, slapping him wouldn't satisfy her enough.

"Oh, why would you think something as crazy as that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, faking to be offended.

"You hurt my feelings, after I took care of you, that's how you thank me?"

"You? You did what?" She was so angry that she jumped out of the sheets, ready to attack him.

"You bastard! You almost killed me"

She couldn't believe he had really said that, he really had a nerve.

"We have a temper, don't we"

Lyla was standing on the bed, her feet were sinking in the mattress. She noticed how short the stupid thing she was wearing was, as she felt his gaze on her legs. She rushed underneath the cover again, glaring at him.

"Stop staring you pervert!" She screamed throwing one of the pillows at him.

Demetri caught it easily, and threw it back at her.

"It's not my fault, I'm a man after all"

"Why are you here, by the way? Weren't you supposed to take me to some guy named Aro? I thought that was your job"

"Well, it seems now I have another one"

"If it is pestering me to death, then you're doing a great job"

"No, I actually have to take care of you, and make sure you don't run away"

"If I promise I'll stay here will I get rid of you?"

The tracker faked a laugh, he wasn't very thrilled of having to babysit her either, but Aro had insisted that he had do it, that he was the only one who could stop her in case she tried to escape.

"Why would I run anyway, I have nowhere to go"

"I don't like it either. But they're Aro's orders and I must follow"

Lyla looked at him. She definitely had to meet this Aro.

"What does it mean, that you will be watching every move I make?"

The tracker had to remind himself that he had to be calm,he couldn't do anything to her, or Aro would have his head.

"If you want the honest truth, yes, I will"

"Well you do make a great stalker, so I guess it makes sense"

"Oh, you can be funny if you want"

She ignored his comment, they couldn't fight all day. She had just woken up and already felt drained.

"You should get ready. Aro will want to meet you soon"

She raised her head to look at him.

"Well, I don't have any clothes and I sure don't want to go around looking like this, who changed me by the way?"

Demetri smiled wickedly, might as well have his fun.

"You still haven't figured it out?"

"You disgusting pervert!"

Demetri pinched the bridge of his nose, he was losing his patience. He was sure that if they spent too much time together they would end up killing each other.

"I have these for you" he handed her a set of clothes, Aro had sent Heidi to buy some stuff for their guest, as he had called her. He really didn't understand why Aro was so worked up about her, but it's not like he could say something.

Lyla sighed and took them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well, thank you, I guess"

" I guess you're welcome, then"

She standed there awkwardly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you gonna just stand there?"

"All right I'll turn around"

"No no! There's the mirror there! Go stand in that corner!"

Demetri really thought he wasn't going to last any longer.

"It's not like I haven't already seen it" he commented with a smirk on his face.

This time she threw the pillow so quickly it landed right in his face.

Ahahaa ! Hello lovely readers! I hope nobody will throw tomatoes at me for this chapter! I hope you like it as much as I do! So, let me know what you think!

Thanks to all of you who added my story as favourite/followed I appreciate it!

And thanks to EJM87 for your reviews! I love reading them! Thank you very much!

Till next time! Bye!

Lyla woke up, still feeling a bit drowsy. She was confused, and had a terrible headache. She had no idea where she was


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 7

It was around midnight in Volterra, when a worried Jane rushed to the private library where the three leaders usually spent their spare time. She was almost sure she'd find them there.

With her there was her brother Alec and the vampire they had found in Artemis's house. He hadn't really wanted to follow them, fearing for his life, but they had practically dragged him along, knowing Aemro would want to hear to whole story.

She knocked on the door waiting for them to answer. Not saying a word to the guard that was standing on the side.

"Come in" Aro's voice invited them in the room.

He was sitting at his desk, a bunch of books on top of it, he wasn't there alone. Just as Jane had predicted, Marcus and Caius were there too.

Aro didn't move from where he was sitting, but he gave a surprised glance to the three of them. His curiosity was pretty obvious by his expression.

"Jane dear, what happened that made you run here at this time at night?" He asked as he closed the book he had in his hands, sure that whatever she was there for, needed all his attention.

"It must be important, if it made her come here, they know better than to disturb our studies for futile things" precised Marcus as he stared at their three guests.

"My lords, I came here to talk to you about the mission you gave us"

Caius huffed nervously, gaining a disapproving look from Aro.

"And that couldn't have waited till tomorrow?"

Aro waved his hand towards the blonde,suggesting him to let the girl speak.

"Go on dear" he encouraged her.

"Master, Artemis wasn't there. Even if Demetri had felt his presence, we learnt that he fled as he saw us approach"

Jane paused and exchanged a quick glance with Alec.

"Master, we have a reason to believe that he's working with the Romanians, instigating a group of vampires to rebel against the secrecy we protect"

Aro studied those words for a bit. The room was in total silence, until Caius stood up and started pacing nervously.

"It was just a matter of time before they acted. We know they have been trying to overthrow us for centuries"

"They have never found such an ally before. One that doesn't care to break our rules, that's not afraid to challenge us so openly" Marcus spoke softly, he didn't look as worried as the others.

" It seems like they finally decided to make a move on their own, without waiting for someone else to do so"

Aro was still sitting in his chair.

"Like when they joined the Cullens"

Aro nodded at Caius's words.

"Anyway, they probably know by now that we are aware of their intentions, all of this wasn't casual, they knew we were going to intervene sooner or later. That's what they were waiting for"

As he finished speaking Aro stood up and walked up to where Jane was. His eyes looked at the stranger who had come with them from England. He could tell he was terrified.

"I would guess you know something about all this, since they brought you here"

The man, looked at him with a worried expression.

"I swear, I am not involved in any of this!"

Aro half smiled as he grabbed his hand, not trying to be reassuring.

"Well, we'll see"

Aro's eyes widened as he listened to all of the man's thoughts.

As soon as he finished he stepped back and looked at him.

"You tried to stop him"

"Yes, but it was vain" he confirmed as a sad expression formed on his tired looking face.

" I was surprised to see you are his biological brother"

The man's head snapped up.

"You were able to see that too?" He asked shocked.

Aro didn't answer, but it was clear that he knew much more.

" Artemis and I...yes we're if I don't recognize him anymore. He's changed so much, from when we were humans"

"That's not what concerns us. We want to know about his connection with the Romanians and what they're planning"

Caius was getting even more nervous. He hated to waste time on insignificant things.

"They sort of brainwashed him and convinced him to join them. He was already well known amongst our species as a rebel, they thought he was the right person to help them. So one night they presented themselves at our house. Artemis agreed to work with them immediately. They are now working on convincing more of us to join them"

Aro sighed, he already knew, he had read everything in his mind.

"I guess then that we should keep the situation under check." Marcus was the calmest one. His facial expression hadn't changed from the one of boredom he usually wore.

"I agree. We should send somebody there and observe their movements and plans"

Aro seemed to think about it. He sat in his chair again slumping in it as if he had a big weight on his shoulders.

"Very well then. I will send you two, Alec and Jane, for you are already aware of the situation, this will be top secret. I don't want anybody else to know about this situation, I don't want the word to spread, we must act very cautiously if we want the upper hand against them"

Caius nodded "Yes brother, you're right, we must keep these information secret. At least until we know something more about it"

"Very well. So it is. You two will leave tonight immediately. I want to be informed as soon as you know something" Jane and Alec nodded.

Aro then looked at the man who was still listening in silence.

"As for you, would you like to work for us?"

The man smiled. He sure wouldn't turn down an offer like that.

"I think we fooled them. They have no idea that you're connected to us" Stefan was sitting on an old armchair. It looked old, full of dust and worn out. But they couldn't have any luxuries in the conditions.

"I'm sure that fool of my brother already told them everything. He couldn't wait to rat me out"

Artemis was leaning on a wall. His dark blonde messy hair were covering half of his face, as he studied the pattern of the tiles of the old floor.

"Do you think he told them?" Vladimir's voice was more delicate then his comrade's.

"I'm sure he did. But at least now they know who they're messing with. Those bastards will see what we're capable of."

The two Romanians smiled wickedly, sharing a glance.

"It seems like" started Stefan as he got up, hating to spend too much time still in one position.

" you really hate them" finished Vladimir, as he crossed his hands and leaned his face on them.

Artemis laughed. And crossed his arms, lifting his head to look at the others.

"Well, you can say I do. Theyr just pompous bastards. Were where they when my village was destroyed? They didn't make a move and just waited until it didn't become a problem for their perfect facade. I lost my family,my humanity, everything, because they didn't care if humans were being killed, but they were more worried of keeping the secret safe. When they got there it was already too late to save anyone"

"So you want vengeance"

"For what they did to your family"

Artemis half smiled.

"You can say is for that reason"

Vladimir and Stefan looked at each other again.

"I think we found the right person"

"Yes, I think we won't have a problem this time"

The blonde vampire raised an eyebrow at them. They were weird, but he knew that if he wanted to win, they were his only chance.

He smiled to himself. Beside all of that, there was one person he wanted to destroy more than everybody else, that bastard of Demetri would pay for what he took from him. He would be the one to win, this time. He would make sure.

Hello!

I'm back again, and this chapter we learn a little bit about the villains, because every story needs a villain. Other mysteries come out as we find that Artemis hates the Volturi and Demetri. We still don't know why, but we'll know in due time.

So, if any of you wonder what's the link between all these chapters, I have only one word, and it's their past. I wont tell more, or I'll spoil the story.

Aro:No! I need to know! You must tell me!

Caius:You idiot, you'll know when evwrybody else does, even if I don't really give a damn...

Ok...if everybody wanted their opinion...anyway I hope nobody will feel like throwing vegetables at me for this chapter.

Aro:I do...

Ok... So let me know what tou think! I love reviews people, they make me happy and, write faster!

So, thanks EJM87! You made my day with your review! ;-)

Till next time! Byeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She had to admit, she was nervous.

She was about to meet this famous Aro. She had heard his name so many times that it didn't sound so unfamiliar anymore.

Demetri was leading her through the huge halls, a few steps ahead of her in total silence. Neither one of them tried to speak, they both were aware that there was a high chance that they would end up fighting.

That had been so, until Demetri had stopped so suddenly, that Lyla, who was lost in admiring the beautiful paintings spread along the hallway, hadn't noticed and had tripped on her own feet, falling right in his open arms.

She had closed her eyes shut, waiting for her face to impact with the cold marble floor she was admiring just a couple of minutes ago.

When a few seconds were passed and she figured that she wasn't falling, she slightly opened one eyes, the purple irises widening when she found the tracker's face so close to hers.

He had a smug look on his face and a wide mocking grin on his thin lips.

She yelped as she felt his hands were still on her upper back, the thin material of her shirt doing very little to avoid feeling how icy cold they were.

Lyla immediately freed herself from his iron grip, and he folded his arms immediately. He stared at her, like he was waiting for her to freak out.

"You! You did that on purpose!" She accused him, her index finger pointing at him menacingly.

"If you didn't notice, I was the one that avoided for your pretty face to hit the floor"

He stated, unfazed by her accusing words. He could say he was pretty used to it.

"If you're expecting for me to thank you, well it's wasted time"

"Oh, please, you think I'd want for you to thank me? I know better than to expect that from you"

Lyla wasn't really convinced, he still looked pretty amused. She was convinced he had done it on purpose.

"Well, we should get going, Aro hates to wait"

"Like I could trust you, who knows what you'll do next"

He turned around to stare at her. He had a pretty menacing expression, but she did didn't care. She didn't trust him at all.

"I'll find him by myself, how difficult can it be?"

"You don't even know how to go back to your own room"

He stated, not that he really cared if she roamed all day finding her own way, it would actually be pretty funny, if Aro wasn't expecting them.

She looked around, the hallway was pretty big, and a little above her, there was a little intersection were other hallways began taking to another wing of the building, the problem was, that they all looked the same. She was doomed, but obviously too proud to admit it.

She didn't say a word, and took the direction opposite from where they were coming.

"I would start by going the right direction" he joked as he stared at her wondering around.

"These damned hallways all look the same" she complained as she passed him. Demetri hadn't moved at all, he was curios on how long it would take for her to admit that she had failed.

"Just give up already"

"And give you the satisfaction?"

Demetri rolled his eyes, that again?

"Well, the fact is, that we're here" he pointed at a double wooden door behind him, were two guards dressed with black cloaks were standing. They were both looking at them with a puzzled look.

Lyla felt her cheeks burn slightly.

"Why the hell didn't you say so before?"

"Well, maybe because you didn't let me"

"Oh"

Demetri was shocked. It was the first time she didn't answer back.

He sort of felt victorious for being able to shut her up for once.

She glared at his back, as he opened the door, following him silently.

They were welcomed by Aro himself, who was standing up, in front of his throne with an amused expression on his face.

"I have to admit, I haven't been this amused in ages" he was obviously talking about their little fight in the hallway.

"It seems like you two don't get along. It's curious how things turn around, isn't it" he observed, aware that his words wouldn't be understood.

Lyla stared at him, and found that he was exactly like she had imagined. She didn't know what he had meant, but could tell that Demetri was confused just as much as she was.

Aro snickered as he slowly made his way towards them, not hiding his satisfied smile.

"I'm pretty aware, that this must be confusing to you,my dear Lyla"

Lyla shot him a surprised glance. How did he know her name?

"How..."

"I know your name? We'll get to that later"

She was still confused, and nervous. She knew without a doubt, that they were stronger than she was. She was in disadvantage if it came to a fight.

Aro was in front of her, staring at her eyes. Their color was another confirmation for him that she was indeed what he was looking for.

It was a particular trait of her race, together with the extreme pale complexion. She was probably paler than him, he could see a few little blue veins on her bare arms and on her cheeks.

"Since when I was just a young human, I was fascinated by the supernatural world. It was a time were this things weren't taken as lightly. So, I studied every book I could find about it, if there's one thing I learnt in that time, was that the supernatural was born with this world. Together they had grown and evolved. Vampires were known as demons, and you were known as gods. I later found out that one of those myths were true, as I became what I am today. But evenif I never found any proof about your race I never stopped believing that you existed in some part of the world. And when we learnt about other beings that live this world, I was even more convinced that I was right. Unfortunately I haven't been so lucky, it took centuries to discover that was right after all."

Lyla was even more confused. What would he do with her now?

" Aro, if it was just your curiosity that needed to be satisfied, tell me, what are we going to do with her now?"

Caius had a neutral look. It was hard to tell what he was really thinking.

" Caius, dear brother, it's obvious I already had something in mind"

He took a brief look at Demetri who was still standing there beside her, and took a step forward.

"My dear, would you let me know what's on your mind?"

Lyla battled her eyelashes, confused.

"You read minds?"

Aro smiled as he took her hand in his.

"I can read every thought your mind ever created."

She looks at their intertwined hands, was he reading her mind know?

"It's very curious I must say. There is a big piece missing."

"Yes. There is a big part of my life that I can't remember"

"I wonder why" he mused as he let go of her hand.

"I've been told I banged my head badly and have been unconsciousfor weeks, but they never told me how it happened"

Aro nodded "You have a very interesting past. I have seen through your thoughts. But I would like to hear the story from you, would you mind telling us everything about it?"

Aro walked towards his throne, curious to hear everything.

Lyla sighed "I will, if it's what you want."

Author's note:

I'm back! I know I haven't been gone for long, but you know, just thought you guys might miss me ;-))

Anyway, I didn't realm like this chapter and after writing for three or four times, this was the best I could do. If I stayed hung up on every chapter I would never get it done!

Anyway, we are getting ready to know a bit more about Lyla, and we're going to know her story in next chapter! Hope you guys look forward to it as much as I do!

So, I'll go and write the next chapter so I can put it up as soon as possible! Oh and remember reviews make me happy!

Thanks to EMJ87! I look forward to your reviews!

And to Guest! Who review last chapter! And thanks to all fabulous people who read my story and have favoured/ followed it! Lots of love to all of you!

Darkshadows92


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 9

"I was born in a small village near Corinth, a lot of years ago...I don't remember the year exactly, they didn't count them at that time.

The village was inhabited by people of my own species, and there were strict rules about humans. We couldn't in any way talk to them or have any type of relationship with them, the rules were clear, everyone that disobeyed would be banned from the village."

She stopped for a second, collecting all of her memories of when she was just a young girl.

" Some of us, thought it wrong. They said that we had to mingle with the humans, and make them learn to accept us and live alongside them, after all, we were created to help and protect them.

The village's chief, wasn't of that idea. He had lost one of his sons a lot of years before I was born.

He was found dead nearby a human village. With sword wounds on his body."

"You can be killed by a simple sword?" Aro asked, interrupting her. He was rather surprised. He thought they would be indestructible like they were.

"No, it's not the wound itself that kills us. We have a fast healing, if vital organs aren't damaged we should be healed in a couple of hours if the damage is extended. It's the metal with wich the sword Is built that can kill us. It seems like we have a natural lacking of immunity that causes us to be poisoned by some of the substances of bronze and iron. But it's only natural, isn't it? After all, every species must have a weak spot, we can't be totally above death. I've lived long enough to know that nothing is indestructible"

She paused, letting her words sink in. She knew, that Aro already knew about that weakness, there was no point of hiding it. She knew also that he himself feared death. He had built such an army around him that it couldn't go unnoticed.

"That's what made him take his decision to close the village from humans, and to cut all relations with them. They exiliated themselves from the rest of the world. Established the new village where no one could find It.

But, many of them didn't agree with his decision. Some argued that it was against everything we believed in, but it didn't change his mind. If they didn't agree with it, he threatened to ban them if they didn't respect his decisions.

Only one of them, decided that he would go against him. He left the village by his own free will and went to live in an old abandoned temple, near the sea, where a village of humans lived in peace.

His name was Konstantin. He lived with the humans, and even if some of them didn't trust him, he was always willing to help them. He believed they had a good heart and that it wasn't right to judge all of human kind only for the bad actions of some of them.

I was born a lot of years after these events. Me and my twin brother always suffered the isolation. That's why, when we reached the age of twenty, we ran away. Together.

We decided to stay with Konstantin, who offered us his help. We learned to live amongst humans, and we were fascinated by them. That's how I met Artemis. He was human at the time. But, unfortunately I don't remember much from that time of my life. I remember that I left for England with Artemis, my brother thought that I would be safer there, that's all I can remember. I have no news of him since then. I think all of that happened around year 1100."

"You're more than eight hundred years old." Commented Marcus, he was listening with interest, now.

"I don't age, just like you."

"And what happened to Artemis, why did he become the crazy being he is today?"

Lyla sighed. She didn't really like that part of the story.

"One night, after a couple of years that we had established in London, he had a fight with his brother, Alexis he lived with us at the time. We were all good friends. I heard them discussing about something terrible that had happened to a girl that Artemis was in love with. He had talked to me about wanting to marry her. He left the house furiously after that fight, and his brother told me that the woman was found dead. The circumstances were mysterious, they said she had been bitten by a wild animal. I knew better, and so did he. He came back after a couple of days completely different. I understood immediately what he had become. That's when, the man he once was, died with his humanity. He wasn't the same after that. He transformed his own brother, so tat he could help him take vengeance. He was obsessed, searched frantically for the vampire that had killed his love. That's when he began taking human woman at home, they all resembled her in some way, but when they started to age he would kill them. That's why I stayed. I tried to avoid it. I tried to save them all. But he was too strong for me. I managed to save one with the complicity of Alexis. Susan." She sent a glance at Demetri who didn't move.

" Mhhh a psychopath because of an unfortunate love story. How unoriginal" commented Caius with a half smile.

"Indeed brother. I would have never thought that someone like him, would be moved by love"

Aro, was sitting with his hands in his lap.

"Know that we know most of your story, I would like to tell you what I want to do with you"

Aro was now smiling, as Lyla listened intently.

" I know you're very powerful, your abilities are incredible if well trained and developed. You obviously have never worked to strengthen them. That's why you lost against Demetri."

He paused sending a glance at the tracker.

" I believe that, if well trained you'd be able to, if not surpass him, at least to equal him in a fight."

Demetri wasn't convinced, but didn't comment.

" What is it you're saying, brother?" Asked Caius, as he turned his head to look at the mind reader.

"I want her to join us. Be on our side. Ally with us."

Lyla's eyes widened.

"You want me?"

Aro nodded " I believe you would make a great job fighting for us"

"You represent everything my people fight against. I might have left them, but I still believe in the ideals that I grew up with. You are Col minded murderers. How could I decide to side with you?"

Aro nodded. He expected it.

"Things my dear, might always change. Have you ever thought that there might be another reason you're here?"

She was confused. What other reason could he have, for wanting her to stay?.

" I can't see any other reason, maybe you should be more clear"

"I'm afraid it's something I can't do."

"Then my answer is-"

"I have never said that I would let you decide" he interrupted her.

"You, have been taken here as a prisoner. And that's what you are, after all"

Lyla snickered. She should have had imagined.

"So, what are you going to do with her, Aro?" This time, it was Marcus, who asked.

"She will stay here. She will be treated as our guest, and not as the prisoner she is, and that's because I want her to join us eventually."

He then looked at the two that were still standing in fron of him.

"Demetri, you will be the one to survey her. I want you to monitor every move she makes. She won't be able to go around the palace by herself." He then moved his gaze to Lyla, who was now showing her annoyance.

"I will meet you in two weeks, I hope you enjoy your stay, my dear"

Lyla shook her head.

"May I ask something?"

Aro opened his arms, encouraging her to speak.

"Does it have to be him? You don't have any other soldier?"

"Don't think I'm thrilled" the tracker commented annoyed.

Aro pinched his nose. He just hoped they didn't end up killing each other.

" Silence. I have decided. There will be no changes in my decisions. You will have to learn to get along, now go, our meeting is over"

As he watched them go, and exit the room in total silence. He called for one of his guards.

"Bring our new guard here, Rose. I have some new orders for her"

Author's note:

Hello lovely readers!

I will be pretty quick! It might be confusing still, but we'll start to understand more in next chapter, as Rose finally will make her appearance. Will she meet Lyla? Will Lyla know who she is? Well, we will find out on next chapter!

I hope this chapter wasn't confusing, I might remind you English is not my main language so...

Thanks again to EJM87 for her review! Thank you! I really appreciate your support!

Till next time! Dark shadows92!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She had to admit it was pretty boring. She had only spent a night locked up in the room where she had awoken the day before. It was like being in a golden cage, she had all comforts, except her freedom. Demetri had locked the door. It didn't make really much sense, she could have broken it with one hand, but, where was the point in trying to escape when every vampire in the palace would follow her and find her in seconds. Especially Demetri and his damned tracking ability.

She was sitting on her bed, with nothing to do, when she heard the door unlocking. She got up and stared at it, waiting to see the tracker appear. She was surprised when she saw a woman instead.

She was wearing the Volturi crest as a necklace, she recognized as it was familiar to her now, and some simple clothes.

Her long black hair made her skin look paler.

The woman had a tray with her, with some food on it. Apparently Aro wanted to make sure she was fed.

She wasn't surprised by Aro's concern.

She saw the woman stare at her for a few seconds studying her.

" Hello?" Lyla was wondering if the woman had seen a ghost. Her eyes were wide, and she was still standing there. Lyla raised her eyebrow at her, not losing contact with the other woman's eyes.

She saw her shake her head and pull her lips in an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry" she said finally as she took little steps towards the small table beside the large window.

"It's just...I" Rose didn't know what to say really. She was surprised, happy and felt a lot of different emotions. She was happy to see that Lyla hadn't changed a bit. She was just as she remembered. She had accepted immediately when Aro gave her the order to help Demetri, and she was sure that he hadn't chosen her casually. Apparently he wanted her to gain her memories back also, even if she wasn't sure for what reason.

"I haven't been here for long, I'm kind of a new guard"

Lyla was staring at her attentively. She didn't know why, but she had a weird feeling about that girl.

" Do I know you?" She asked suddenly, she wasn't sure why she had the urge to ask her.

Rose was caught off guard. But she knew she had to lie. She remembered Konstantin's words. Lyla had to remember by herself, she couldn't force her memory, nobody could.

"I..."

"Don't worry, I don't know where that came from" the question off with her hand. She didn't know why, she was getting a headache, and it was very rare. Maybe it was all the stress she was going through those days.

"Don't worry, it's ok" Rose smiled gently at her as she lowered down the tray on the table.

"Demetri said Aro wants to make sure you are fed. He asked me to take care of it for him"

"Aro shouldn't concern himself over it, I-"

"Don't need to eat I know" Rose finished for her and Lyla stared at her again.

"How do you know?"

"Oh...I just figured, since you're not human" she lied again.

"Aro didn't know"

"He just thought you would need it, you know to get your strength back"

Rose was smiling gently at her. Lyla, who was studying her, wondered what was a nice girl like her doing inna damned place like that. She never thought she would think something like that about a vampire. They were pure evil to her. But this girl...she couldn't put her finger on it, she didn't know why she felt immediately so comfortable with her. Like she had known her all her life.

"You said you're new here, how long have been in this place?"

"Umm just a couple of days, why?"

"You are different from all the vampires I met in my life. It doesn't look like the right place for you"

Rose smiled shyly. "I had no other choice" she admitted lowering her gaze.

"I don't really feel at ease here, but I'm getting used to it"

Lyla just nodded as she folded her arms and walked towards the table.

"Then why are you here?"

Rose smiled.

"I have my reasons"

Lyla didn't know what to say. She couldn't judge her.

"I...you must feel lonely...if you ever want some company..."

" Trust me, I would rather have you here to guard me than that stuck up bastard"

Rose frowned looking at her.

"You mean.."

"Demetri? Yes him"

Rose covered her mouth with a hand. From what she had heard the tracker in question felt the same way.

She didn't have an easy road ahead of her. But she had a promise to keep.

"you two...I heard you really don't like each other"

Lyla turned completely to face her.

"I was wondering...if you'd like to tell me why?"

Lyla furrowed her brows.

" Why do you care?"

Rose lowered her gaze, maybe she was being indiscrete.

" I don't want to mind your business, it's just...I'm curious?"

"How could I ever like someone like him? He's so...full of himself, arrogant, rude.."

Rose's mouth was agape, she didn't expect all that resentment. The Lyla she used to know didn't hold grudges. She was such a positive person once, always looking for the best in people.

"And don't forget he attacked me and almost killed me. How can I get over that?"

Rose didn't know what to say. She could only think, if only she could remember...

"But enough talking about him. I don't want to ruin this lovely breakfast you brought me" she sat at the table and pointed to the other free chair.

"Would you like to keep ? I think I like you, we could even become friends"

Rose nodded with a big grin on her face. That's what she had hoped for after all.

Artemis was becoming impatient.

He had learnt of Lyla being captured from no other than Demetri.

He snickered, it was really ironic. After all that time, those two had met again under such different circumstances.

He wasn't impressed. He really had to admit that, he had wanted Lyla to fight alongside him, after all she owed him for all those years he had kept her by his side. She had always been hostile towards him, especially after he had become a vampire.

He knew that probably Alexis his brother had already ratted him out to the Vampire royalty, how they liked to be considered.

"When are we going to strike? They already know we are creating an army, we can't give them much time." He warned as he felt Vladimir approach him from behind.

"Don't worry, we won't let them have the upper hand. Not this time"

"This time, we will be victorious. That Italian scum better prepare themselves, because we won't let them win"


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight, but I do own my oc's!

Chapter 11

Jane and Alec had found the Perfect spot. They weren't very close to the vampires they were supposed to keep under their surveillance, but were close enough to see their movements and who had joined them. They already had somebody that would do the rest.

"Have you understood master Aro's words?" Jane asked the blonde vampire in front of her.

Alexis didn't look convinced, but he knew that he couldn't back out now. He feared that he would be discovered, he had never supported his brother's madness, and knew that Artemis knew it very well.

"Yes, I understood everything"

"Very well, try and not forget them. You may come back in this hideout every time you have information to share with us, try not to hide anything from us, we will know If you do"

Alexis nodded. He wasn't sure if he wanted to betray his brother, even after all he had done to others, he included he still cared for him.

"You have no other choice" Alec spoke from behind him. It sounded like he had read his mind.

"I know, don't worry, I'll keep my word"

Jane and Alec shared a quick glance, and nodded to each other.

"Very well, it's time you go" Jane was getting impatient, she didn't want to disappoint Aro so she pressed for the vampire to leave as soon as possible. Alexis didn't say a word as he rushed out of the hideout, he wasn't very far from his brother and the Romanians. He was concentrated on finding the right words to sound convincing, it would not be an easy task making Artemis believe that he wanted to join him on his crazy idea,he had always opposed him and tried to make him see reason for years, to go to him claiming that he had changed his mind would be a difficult task.

He was nervous and it got worse as he saw his brother waiting for him at the entrance of his den.

"What brings you here dear brother?" Artemis had sensed him approaching, he knew his brother had a very good sensitive ability.

He was standing there with an arrogant smirk and his arms crossed on his chest. If he was surprised to see him there, he didn't show it. Hiding his emotions was another thing he was good in.

Alexis landed in front of him and stared at his brother right in the eyes as he always used to do when he wanted to talk about serious things.

"I want to talk to you"

The other snorted, shaking his head.

"I won't change my plans Alexis"

"That's not why I'm here" he answered as he got closer to the other.

"That's interesting" A voice that Alexis didn't know came from inside the house they used as hideout. It was in the middle of nothing in the German alps.

"I thought your brother was against this plan of ours"

Another one concluded the sentence. Alexis understood immediately who they were.

"I'm not anymore, Artemis listen to me, I understood what you were talking about, and why you want to destroy the Volturi"

Artemis looked at him with an intense expression.

"Really? And tell me, brother, what made you finally change your mind?"

"I know you were right about them. We shouldn't hide who we are to the world. I finally understood who they really are. They don't deserve the power they have, I've been there, in Volterra, I saw them in their pompous palace, acting like they ruled the world expecting us to follow their word and bend to their rule"

Artemis grinned as he put his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"I knew you would understand, finally brother, after all these years we can be on the same side and fight alongside"

"Can we trust you?" Asked Vladimir as Stefan studied the newly arrived vampire. They had heard everything the two had said. Artemis had been easily convinced, so it to them to keep him under check. They would make sure he was really there to fight with them. The Volturi were very sly after all, they hadn't survived all those years by following rules. They couldn't be completely sure that Alexis wasn't working for them. He had admitted himself, that he had been in Volterra.

"I'll do everything you want, to show you can trust me"

Artemis patted his brother's shoulder.

"I'm sure you will, you won't let me down, I'm sure of it"

Alexis nodded with a half smile. He felt bad betraying his brother like he was doing. But Artemis had abandoned his true self a lot of years ago. He had changed completely and Alexis was sure that he would never return the way he was. He had tried, for a very long time.

"I won't, trust me"

Artemis lead him inside the house, into a little living room. Alexis was surprised to see other vampires roaming around. Apparently they were all meeting there.

"It sure took you enough to finally approve of my ideas"

"Well, maybe I just needed to see things under another perspective"

Alexis sure hoped he wasn't too obvious. He hated to have to betray his brother, but he didn't want a war to happen, even if it looked like Artemis's intention was to start one.

Artemis sat down on a small sofa sighing and passing a hand through his hair.

"You know, I have been told they took Lyla"

Alexis nodded "Yes, I know."

"I sort of expected that. I knew Rose was going to break the promise she made to Lyla's brother to stay away"

The older brother get more comfy on his seat, as Alexis, still standing looked surprised.

"Rose, that's how Aro found out about her, why didn't I think about it!"

"It was just a matter of time that Aron would send somebody to get her"

" I have to admit I was more surprised to see who did the job"

"Really? Why now?"

Alexis stopped and turned to face his brother.

"Demetri was supposed to be dead"

"Oh that" Artemis wasn't surprised.

"You knew?" Alexis had believed him dead for all those years. He couldn't believe his brother hadn't told him.

"I found out after we moved to Lon don"

"You knew all these years, and you didn't say anything to me, or to-"

"You know better than me, Lyla wouldn't know the difference. Konstantin erased her memories, she doesn't have any idea of who he is to her" Artemis interrupted him.

"How long have you known?"

"For a very long time"

" What does that mean?"

Artemis was getting nervous. He knew his brother and Demetri were good friends, a lot of years ago, when all of them were human.

"Listen to me Alexis. Demetri is the main reason I started all of this, why I became what I am today, it's all thanks to him, so when the time comes,I'll destroy him, exactly like he did to me"

Alexis was stunned, his shocked expression didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"Just think about it, who killed the only woman I ever loved?"

"You don't mean..." Why was he finding these things out now?

"I saw him. The night Anne died. He was the one to end her life. I saw him, standing there with a satisfied look in his eyes. He killed her to satisfy his thirst, like a wild animal does with his prey, there was nothing human in him anymore"

Alexis couldn't believe what he hearing. "That's why you want revenge. And why you decided to condemn both of us to this life, you are declaring war to the Volturi to destroy Demetri"

"Not just him. At least not anymore. I want them all dead. Then we can live the way we deserve. Free without hiding ourselves anymore."

Alexis stopped pacing. It wasn't the first time he had heard it.

Artemis got up again and patted him on the back.

"I'm glad you're here, I wouldn't have liked it to fight against you, little brother."

Alexis gave him a fake smile. He felt bad for betraying him, he was his brother after all. He still hoped that he would recognize his mistake and change his mind. Maybe the Volturi would have pity and decide to not destroy him.

"Here, follow me, I'll show you where you can put your stuff."

Alexis nodded and followed his brother, unaware that he was being kept under surveillance.

Vladimir and Stefan weren't fools, they both had lived for a long time and had gone through a lot, they had survived their great shares of battles, and had even hoped to finally challenge the Volturi when they had joined the Cullens. That time they had been sure to win. The Cullens had very powerful vampires on their side after all, plus the shape shifters their victory would have been easy.

When that resulted in nothing, they were angry and disappointed. What could you expect from vegetarian vampires after all? All that talk about love and family had sickened them.

They wanted revenge on them too.

"I think we should be very careful of that Alexis, he doesn't feel like a trusted person"

"Yes, we'll be very carefull, we have to watch what we say in front of him. Artemis might trust him"

"But we won't" and this time they were sure. They would destroy everyone that got on their path.

Hello lovely people! I know I'm terribly late! Unfortunately I haven't been feeling very well, so I couldn't publish anything last week, I really didn't feel like writing. I have struggled a bit with this chapter, but I hope you like it!

Let me know what all you think! I'd love to read your ideas and opinions!

Thabks tobeverybody that follows the story andnto EJM87 for your reviews! Thanks a lot! It makes me happy!

See you at next chapter! Byeee

Darkshadows92


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 12

She opened her eyes suddenly, sitting up on her bed, gripping the sheets with her sweaty hands.

She was trembling, and could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

She tried to steady her breathing as she felt Rose's comforting hands gripping her shoulders gently.

"Another nightmare?" She asked as Lyla's eyes focused on her, confusion still clear in them.

" Yes...I, it was weird" she answered, her voice a little raspy.

"Was it still about the battle you always see?" Rose asked, knowing well what the other was experiencing.

" It felt real. Like If I really was there but, I saw something else, something i had never seen in the other dreams."

Rose listened carefully, as she looked at the darkened sky. She had started to spend the nights in Lyla's room lately, because of the nightmares her friend had every night. Demetri didn't know how to deal with the problem, so she offered to stay there so he didn't have to rush there, he was useless, he didn't know how to help her, he would just stare at her lost eyes.

"And, what was it?"

"I saw my brother, we were in the old temple, where Konstantin lived. He was telling me that I had to be careful, he was warning me about somebody. I didn't understand who he was talking about, but he wanted me to stop seeing this person. Then I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, it felt like if I was being stabbed" she gripped the fabric of the shirt she was wearing. She wasn't wounded or anything, it had just felt so real.

"I don't know what's happening to me" she murmured as she da on the bed. The vampire looked at her with comprehensive eyes.

"You can tell me everything you know"

Lyla smiled weakly. "I know Rose, thank you"

"It's just...these nightmares have begun as soon as I've arrived here. I never had them before. It's not usual for me to dream at all"

Rose sighed as she got up.

"Well, have you ever thought that maybe it's something that you're trying to remember?"

Lyla gazed at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've lost a part of your memories"

"You...you think that my mind is trying to..."

"I think you're trying to remember. Your mind is recovering from whatever happened to you"

Lyla shook her head. "Why now?"

"Something must have triggered them, or maybe, someone" she answered simply, trying to sound like if she was just guessing.

Lyla was even more confused.

"I'm getting a headache" she complained as she massaged her tired eyes.

"Try to relax, I'll go and get you some chamomile tea, it will make you feel better" Rose's gentle expression comforted her, she nodded and leaned her back on the headboard trying to follow her friend's advice.

Rose slipped out of the room in silence, convinced that she was alone in the big corridor, so she was surprised as she saw the tracker standing there beside the door, he wasn't alone, Felix was there too. Rose was glad she couldn't blush.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked as she stared at the two of them.

Felix was leaning on the wall with one of his shoulders, Demetri was just standing there with his arms crossed. She wouldn't dare say it, but she thought he looked worried.

"Another nightmare?" He simply asked as she turned to face the both of them. Demetri was staring at the door, his expression unreadable. Felix instead was relaxed as he was leaning on the wall with one of his shoulders.

"He won't admit he was worried" Felix explained as Rose looked pretty confused on the reason why they would be there. Demetri never showed to care, and he and Lyla still didn't get along. They tolerated each other, but that was it.

To say she was surprised was an understatement.

"Worried?" She repeated as the huge vampire grinned staring a his friend.

"I'm not worried." He affirmed, his face was hard and he didn't show any emotion. If he was or wasn't really she could have never known.

"I don't know if she would like to see you" she honestly said.

"I'm not worried, just curious"

" Tsk...yeah right"

"Shut up Felix"

Felix rolled his eyes and Rose registered his action. Felix knew Demetri better than everybody else in the whole palace. If he wasn't convinced of his words, then that could mean that maybe the tracker was starting to care about Lyla.

She smiled widely, forgetting thatp she wasn't alone, and probably looked like an idiot.

"I'm going to make her some tea, so she'll feel better, so if you two would excuse me"

She was grinning ear to ear, she didn't have to lose hope after all.

" Wait, Rose" Felix called her, she stopped and after a few seconds he was by her side.

"I'm bored, I think I'll come with you"

Demetri rolled his eyes.

"I won't go in that room Felix"

"Well, you're a grown man, you know what to do see you later!"

Rose felt like fainting when he gripped one of her arms, she looked back to see the tracker cursing his friend for his big mouth.

They disappeared quickly from there, and when they were closer to the kitchen they slowed their pace.

"Why did you leave him there?"

Felix snickered "If there's one thing you should Know about Demetri is that he's too damn proud. He would never do something to show that he cares about somebody or that he's concerned. It's not his fault, he's damn stubborn"

He wasn't like that at all before, Rose thought.

"He would have never asked or even went himself to check if we stayed there"

"Do you think he cares?"

Felix looked like he had to think about it for a couple of seconds before answering.

"I think he's starting too. He's been acting weird lately"

"Weird?"

"He says he has some flashbacks of when he was human, I think his memories are slowly surfacing, he still hasn't seen a clear memory, and that's strange. He has never remembered anything up till now"

He stopped walking causing her to stop too, and turned to face her, his expression was deadpan serious.

"You know. It all started as soon as you arrived, and I don't think it's a coincidence"

Rose gulped "Are you assuming something?" She asked cautiously. She knew Felix was smart, and she also was aware that he gave her weird feelings.

"I don't know, should I?"

Rose didn't know what to answer, she felt his gaze fixed on her. He was suspicious, and he wouldn't let go until he had answers.

"If I tell you, will you promise to not tell anything to anyone? It's important that you keep the secret"

Felix had to admit he was surprised.

"You trust me that much?"

"I have no reason to doubt you. You are one of my only friends in here"

It was true. They had developed some sort of bond during the training. Rose also had a sort of crush, even if she was determined to keep it to herself.

"Ok, I'll listen"

Lyla was pacing around the room, feeling sort of anxious. She didn't know this weird unsettling feeling she had. She couldn't forget that dream. It was always the same, and it always left her with a lingering feeling of loss. Most of the times she had woken up crying, and her powers were unstable. She had never felt so empty in all her life, and it hurt in a way she couldn't understand.

She raised her gaze when she felt the door opening. Her eyes widened when she saw Demetri standing there in front of her. His expression unreadable.

"I heard you screaming" he said as she stared at him.

"Is that why you're here? I already feel bad enough, I don't need you to make it worse"

Demetri's jaw tightened he looked enraged.

It was the first time she had seen him like that.

" Do you always have to be so aggressive?"

"What? You're trying to tell me that you were worried? I wouldn't believe it"

"You know nothing" he whispered angrily.

"Then, why are you here?"

" I'm supposed to check on you, you know that"

"Rose is here for that"

"She's not now, isn't she"

She sighed. Their discussion would lead to nothing,and she already had a bad headache.

"Whatever Demetri. I'm tired of arguing with you"

He watched her as she sat on the bed, gripping her head. He didn't know what to do, but as he looked at her, he had a weird feeling. He wanted to help her, he felt like he had to be the one by her side.

"You should lay down" he said calmly as he approached her.

"Please, just leave." She whispered as she did as he told.

He didn't add anything, but before he did that he closed the curtains by the window, so she wouldn't have the light bother her in the morning.

She just looked at him as he did so, she listened to the door closing behind him, and she closed her eyes. She didn't know why, but as soon as he left, her eyes watered as she started crying desperately. Little did she know, the tracker was still behind the door, listening, a strange feeling was awakening for the first time in his cold heart.

Ok, I know I already posted a chapter, but this was practically ready so, here it is. I have to admit, it's mu favorite so far. Something's happening between these four. Let me know what you all think, I'd love to read what you think.

Thanks EJM87! I do feel better thank!


	13. Chapter 13

"No way"

Rose and Felix were talking in the little kitchen the human secretaries usually used.

"It's true, you have to trust me"

Felix couldn't believe what he had heard. If Rose was telling the truth then, Demetri and Lyla were...

"Is that why you're here, you came to start all of this, you planned it from the beginning. You showed Lyla to Aro on purpose, you wanted Demetri be the one to bring her here"

Rose sighed and lowered her head.

"I admit it wasn't casual, that's the reason their memories are unblocking, meeting again after all these years, made the process able to start, Daniel, Lyla's brother, blocked out a part of her memories, with the help of Konstantin the man whom they lived with, he believed he was saving her"

Felix was speechless. He didn't know what to da or think.

"Save her from what?" He asked, wondering why someone would go that far.

"Herself, that's what he told me. He was convinced that it was the best way. Then he sent her away with Artemis and his brother, they promised to him they would take care of her." She paused a couple of seconds, letting the words sink in.

"It's crazy"

"Maybe, but Daniel really loved his sister. They're twins, and they always shared a very deep bond, all he wanted was for her to be safe"

"Then, did he block Demetri's memories also?"

"No, I believe his was the consequence of something else, he has amnesia"

Felix passed a hand through his dark hair, trying to capacitate himself to believe that story.

"I...so, what would happen if we just tell her the truth?"

"Daniel recommended me and others to not tell her. He said that she would go into shock. It is best she starts to remember on her own. It would be dangerous on a psychological level"

"I think he just didn't want her to find out what he did."

"I think she already figured it out, she knew her brother's abilities like if they were her own"

"So,we're just going to stand around, and wait until one or the other remembers something?"

"There's not much else we can do, but, maybe, we could convince Demetri to spend more time with her. I believe the more they're together more chances there are that something could come up"

"If they don't fight and attempt to kill each other"

Rose laughed as that as the kettle she had put on the little stove whistled.

"I think they are starting to get along"

"I think your hoping a little too much"

"Maybe, but you'll see, it will all fall into place"

She was so convinced, he couldn't avoid giving her the trust that she had asked from him, but he still had one question.

"And you can't tell me why you decided to act now,,and not years ago?"

Rose looked at the big vampire in the eyes.

"I made a promise to someone"

"And you won't tell me who it is"

He assumed, figuring that she wouldn't tell.

"I can't, not now"

"Alright, I won't ask anything else"

Rose smiled at him, and he m

Lyla gasped. She had fallen asleep again. She touched her neck and felt the thin silver chain that she always wore, it calmed her, as she found comfort in it. She didn't really know why she was so attached to it, it must've held some meaning to her in her mysterious past. The only thing she knew for sure, was that to her, jt was probably the most important object she owned.

"Are you ok?" Rose was there. She was holding a cup in one of her hands. She wasn't alone. Felix was there behind her. He looked like he was analyzing her and she felt a little embarassed.

"I'm fine" she smiled trying to reassure her friend, Rose was still watching her with a little apprehension, she didn't want to make her worry any more than she already was.

"At least you didn't scream this time"

And Demetri apparently was there too.

She wondered why, as she saw him stand out of the darkness.

She was surprised as she stared at him. Since her dreams had started, she had a weird feeling when he was around.

She didn't what it was, it was like something within her was trying to tell her something her mind hadn't grasped yet.

She paid no mind to it, though. Maybe she was just over tired.

" Are you here just to make stupid comments?"

Demetri rolled his eyes at that, and Felix snickered. He was still doubtful of what Rose had told him, but sure Lyla and Demetri were fun to be around.

"He was worried"

Felix answered gaining a menacing side glance from his friend.

"I never said that"

Rose smiled at that and Lyla couldn't avoid thinking that it was nice, if he really was worried. She still doubted that in a little side of her mind, and would never, ever admit that thought to anyone.

"Of course he's too manly to admit something like that" she added. She really couldn't help it, she loved to tease him.

"Tsk.." Was his answer, and she laughed at his annoyed expression.

"But, if you really were worried, well thank you, I appreciate it"

Felix, obviously didn't miss a chance to add a little piece of his mind in the conversation.

"If you ask me, I would say,I've never really seen him this worried, or feeling any type of emotion at all"

The tracker sent the other male in the room a menacing side-glance.

What was Felix trying to do?

"No one cares about what you have to say Felix" he answered harshly.

"I do"

Three heads turned towards the voice that had spoken so softly, that even with the super hearing the two vampires plus Lyla had, had barely heard.

"See, someone cares"

Demetri rolled his eyes again, it was so obvious to him that Rose had a huge crush on his friend, that he was surprised that Felix himself hadn't noticed, he shook his head at his friend's blissful ignorance of the girl's feelings.

Lyla, who had known of Rose's feelings didn't add anything, aware that she would be embarrassed if she did.

"Well, it's obvious...I mean, he is my friend"

The tracker another "Tsk"

"Rose, don't mind him. He's pissed at me telling the truth"

"I'm pissed because you never shut your mouth"

Felix laughed wholeheartedly at his friend's annoyance.

"You're just too serious, you need to relax"

Lyla was looking at both of them, right now they sounded like two teenage kids arguing. It was unbelievable that those tw, were two of the elite guards of the volturi, and two of the most feared nonetheless.

"Idiots" she murmured and Rose snickered. It was fun to be all together like that, but she and Felix had planned out some things, so Demetri and Lyla could spend time together. It was about time for their operation to begin, and she was really glad to have found such a strong ally.

Author's note:

Hello everyone! I know I'm terribly late! Unfortunately I had very little time to write, I had to prepare a test for college, so I couldn't dedicate myself to the story, but now I'm free, and ready to get back on track! I hope you cam forgive me for the late update and for the crappy chapter!

Happy holydays to all of you! See you all next chapter!

Dark shadows92


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been a Long night.

Maybe one of the longest he could remember. Time had always been so meaningless to him.

Finally he thought, it seemed like he could sense it.

He sat lazily on one of his chairs and rubbed his temples.

Luckily, he had a sort of day off from his job as a guard and he could spend it as he wished, so he would just stay in his room and avoid everybody, Felix especially. He had enough confusion in his mind that he didn't need his friend, that lately had turned into some sort of love guru, to stick around and telling him that he was different and all that stuff he blabbered about lately.

Truth was, that according to him, Felix was the one that was truly changing. Since he started to train Rose. Probably he liked her the same she did, but was too busy tormenting him to notice.

Santiago used to say that Felix wouldn't recognize love if it hit him in the face. Santiago was an idiot, but he had good intuition, and, in this case he had been right.

He took of the black jacket he was wearing and stayed with just a light shirt with short sleeves, he opened one of his big windows and looked at the sun rising. It was almost October and the weather was changing.

To him it made no difference, he couldn't feel the light autumn chill that cooled the evening, and he wondered what it would feel like to feel the cold air touching his skin.

He stood there in silence, thinking about the short few memories he had finally recovered, they had awakened something in him, that he hadn't felt in a very long time. A sensation of longing and sadness that made him feel vulnerable and lonely.

He had finally remembered his family. His mother and father, his brothers and most of his childhood, in Greece where he was born and had spent twenty three years of his human life.

His father had been a black smith, and he, as the oldest son was learning the job. He had been working with his father since his early teenage years.

His mother took care of the house hold and had a few chickens that gave them the chance to make some extra money by selling eggs.

He smiled, his life had been so simple, so pure. It was incredible how much he had actually seen in those brief moments, and how much they had helped him remember the most important details.

The flash-backs had started a few months ago, and now he could say, he knew exactly who he was when he was human, and he found that it had nothing to do with who he was today. A blood thirsted vampire at Volturi's service and that had his hands stained with blood, not only human blood but his own kinds too. He had done many despicable things, and till that day, had never had any regret or ever felt any shame for his actions.

But, even if he didn't want to admit it, he felt shame as he remembered his mother's kind eyes, his eyes. He had inherited his mother's blue eyes, even if now they were the same color of blood.

What would they think of him now?

He had tried to talk to Felix about it, but he couldn't understand his point of view.

Maybe he was exaggerating, but he wished that somebody could just understand.

Then there was another thing he hadn't told his friend.

In one of his last flashbacks he had seen a woman, she wasn't facing him, so he hadn't seen her face. The scene had been so fast that he didn't have the time to see much more. But one little detail had made him wonder about her identity. She was wearing a thin silver necklace, and he had seen her playing with it from behind. It had a little pendant with a very particular shape. It looked like a heart with a little purple stone. It was very particular and he had never seen another one like it.

It would have been just a little detail, if it wasn't that he had seen it recently.

That night, when he, with Rose's help, had changed Lyla's clothes after their battle, had seen it. It was hidden underneath her shirt, he remembered passing his finger on it, like entranced, secretly admiring the beauty of the little amethyst that reminded him of her eyes.

He hadn't thought about that necklace anymore after that night.

Demetri gripped the fabric of the curtains. He wondered if Lyla was somehow linked to him. Had they already met? Was she a friend? The fact that both of them didn't remember their past, even if Lyla just a little part of it, it couldn't be casual. Like, it couldn't be a coincidence them starting to remember things in the exact same time. He had lived years and had tried to remember just a little detail of his life without the minimal result. He wasn't stupid, and now he understood why Felix was pushing him towards her. He knew something that he didn't, and whatever that was, Lyla was the key.

He made the decision in that wmexact moment. He had to try and talk to her in a civil way, try to get over her hostility. It wouldn't be an easy task, she still wasn't friendly to him and wouldn't warm up to him like she had to Felix and even more to Rose.

The tracker decided that now would be the right moment to try and get to her. She was alone, Rose was with Felix, and he had all day off, that meant he had time.

He got out of the room faithful that he would finally have the answers he was looking for.

Something was happening. He didn't like the unsettling feeling that wouldn't leave him lately.

From the day he had last seen Rose, he knew that trouble would start. He had tried to dissuade her from finding Lyla. He had told her the risk she would go through if she told her everything. But he also knew that Rose wasn't one to stop at a little problem like that. If she had decided something she would go through, and he was sure that she had done just that. He had discovered just recently, that in contrary as he had thought, Demetri wasn't dead. It reassured him in a way and it made him fear on the other. He knew that he wasn't the same as years ago. He had become a vampire an enemy, and that would make it a big problem if his sister ever discovered a truth. Lyla. He missed her so much. He had lived in the shadows all of those years just to protect her. And know he was sure that she would hate him once she recovered those memories that he had took away. Would she understand? He didn't know, she had always been impulsive and capable on holding grudges for ever even smaller things.

"Daniel, you have been out there all this time? I was looking for you"

The older man, reached him and stood beside him watching the depth of the ocean.

The temple of Poseidon the one were he and Lyla had lived when they had escaped their village was in ruins. Corinth had forgotten about the old gods, no one came there anymore.

"You have been pretty quiet lately, ks something worrying you?"

Daniel smiled at Konstantin. They had been friends for so long, that they knew everything about each other.

"Lyla, she's on my mind. I have a feeling that something's happening"

Daniel looked at the other man and his amethyst eyes, the same as Lyla's held an ancient pain.

"I don't think she will forgive me if she discovers the truth, all of the truth"

"You're not talking about the mind lock you've put on her, am I right"

"Yes. She could get over that, but, I don't think she'll forgive the rest. And I don't think Demetri will either"

Konstantin stayed silent. He knew he was right.

"They will understand, everything you did, it was to protect them"

"No. I was protecting my sister. Demetri..I just wanted her to be happy, I didn't move a finger when the village declared her a traitor and marked her as such. I should have done something. It would have been better. All of this wouldn't have happened"

"You can't change the past. But you can hope for a better future, the prerogatives are all in the right place, Rose was right after all"

Daniel looked at the older man. He knew he was right.

" There's not much we can do from here, except worry ourselves, come Daniel, we will know when something happens"

The man smiled, and Daniel felt a little better. He still had a heavy heart, but he hoped that he hadn't caused too much pain to his sister. He lived her greatly, and hoped that Konstantin and Rose had been right.

Hello lovely readers!

Here I am with another chapter.

I hope you like it, and yes, we are getting closer to the secret being revealed it shouldn't take long. So other two characters have come into the story, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about our dear Jane and Alec and the rest of our enemies they will show themselves pretty soon.

So, thanks to everybody that read, and my faithful reviewer EJM87, I hope you like the chapter, I knew you wanted a little bit of Demetri's thought and side of the story so, here it is.

So, see each other next chapter! And I want to thank everyone that simply read the story, or that has added it as a favorite/followed! Thank you!

Darkshadows92


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Demetri wasn't sure on how he could make a peace offer to Lyla. He had gone there without any thought or plan, and now, there he was, in front of her door, looking like an idiot. He was sure that Felix would be laughing his ass off, if he could see him.

He sighed, waving goodbye at his pride, he knocked at the door,aware that it was the first step to have the answers he was looking for.

"Come in" he heard her soft voice inviting him. He was sure she knew it was him. He entered the room quietly, and saw her standing with her arms crossed in front of the window. She wasn't looking at him, so he couldn't see her expression. She was looking out of the window, just like he was doing minutes ago in his own room.

Her expression was sad, he could see it from her reflection on the glass.

She didn't move, and his eyes studied her back, not very concealed by the light almost see through dress she was wearing. He followed the curves of her thin shoulders and his eyes caught a wide mark between them. It looked like a tattoo, but with his excellent eyesight noticed that the mark was pretty rudimental as a design and it was cicatrized and swollen. It looked like a burn mark.

She felt his eyes on her back, and immediately grabbed a sweater that was hanging on the bed and covered herself, she was blushing and worried that he had seen the ugly mark. She never showed it, and she had thought that he wouldn't notice it.

"What is that?" He asked and she turned her body towards him with a sigh.

"Nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing"

"Why do you care?"

He closed his mouth, uncertain on what to answer. For a second he had the same thought. Why should he care?

He couldn't find an answer, but, he felt involved, he had a strong feeling, and that mark, he didn't know why, didn't look so foreign to him. He was sure it wasn't the first time he'd seen it.

"I do care"

She sent him a glare that told him that she didn't trust him.

"Mph really? Aren't you the one that tried to kill me? Are you telling me that know you care about me or my health"

Demetri closed his eyes and rubbed one of his hands on his forehead.

"You're still using that against me?"

"Well, it's not something one forgets. Plus I've been her for months and you haven't asked how I'm doing not even once, you just ignored me, so excuse me if your sudden interest is strange for me right now"

"I haven't been the best person to be around. I admit that"

He limited his words. He knew that saying that he was sorry it wouldn't have been the truth. He was sorry, but not for everything he had done.

"Admitting it won't change things."

"You are really stubborn" he half smiled and she shook her head annoyed.

"So, what is the point of you coming here?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

Lyla raised an eyebrow, she was willing to listen to him.

"Listen, I know you don't trust me, but there's something I need to know"

She stared at the tracker, that was staring back, but his eyes had caught a little detail. He could see the necklace he had seen in his flash back. It was exposed on top of the fabric of her thin dress, she hadn't covered it like the mark on her back, and he couldn't tear his eyes from it.

"..." He didn't know what to say, the only thing he could think of, was that necklace. Why hadn't he seen the girl's face in his memory?

Her eyes were almost as good as his were. And she had noticed his interest in the jewel she was wearing. She usually kept it hidden, but still couldn't understand why he was so entranced by it.

" It's pretty isn't it?" She asked touching it with her fingers.

"It reminds me of your eyes, maybe who gave it to you had the same thought"

Lyla blushed a bit. It almost sounded as a compliment, but still she didn't understand why it gave that weird feeling. She felt warmth within her at his words.

"I don't remember who gave it to me, but maybe you are right"

"What do you know about your past?"

"Why do you ask?" She was caught by surprise by that question.

"I...need to know something. Where were you born?"

Now he was getting weird. Why was he asking such specific questions?

"I remember everything of my past. There's just a part of it that I don't remember. But, I know who's fail it could be, if you really care to know, I. Was born in Greece. In a village close to Corinth, a part of my kind had lived there for years, so they established there. I lived there for the first twenty one years of my life. Before i left, leaving everything behind, I know I lived in an old temple for a while, but after that, it gets blurry, I'm starting to remember some details, but still..."

Corinth...he had lived there too. There were coincidences that he couldn't ignore.

Lyla was watching him carefully. She knew more than she had let him believe. She had remembered why she had been banned by the village and marked as a traitor. She had fallen in love with a human. That much she knew. Unfortunately she couldn't remember his his face. Daniel had really made an effort to make sure she wouldn't remember easily.

She studied the tracker, who was still thinking.

"I see, It must be hard for you"

"I...i'm not the only one. I know you don't remember your past either"

Demetri smirked "that big mouthed bastard..."

"Felix really cares about you"

"I know..."

She smiled as she thought, that it wasn't that bad being with him like this.

"You know, aside from the fact that my people considers your kind our sworn enemy, you're not so bad as I thought"

"You're not bad either"

"Yes, well don't get too used to it. I still don't trust you"

Demetri laughed, and she studied his face as he did. She had to admit he was handsome, she wouldn't admit that she had thought that to a soul, but still, she couldn't help herself. She felt her cheeks warm up but she blamed it to the sweater she was wearing, it made her feel hot.

"Tell me, how long have you been trapped inside this room?"

"Two months almost, why?"

Demetri looked at her, some hidden emotion in his eyes.

"Would you care to visit this old palace? You know, get out a bit"

Lyla's eyes widened. Was he really asking her that?

"It must be hard for you staying closed up for this long"

"I..."

She was at a loss for words. This Demetri was so different from the one she had known till that day.

"Are you sure you're the same Demetri I know?"

"Don't be silly. So yes or no?"

He asked, he was getting impatient. He wanted to find out more about her. He hoped that being with her would awaken some more memories, maybe Felix . He already felt different.

"Yes...I..."

"Very well then, what are we waiting for? Come on let's go, the such a big place..." He was already out the door before he had completed the sentence.

Lyla waited a few seconds before following him out the door. She had a big smile on her lips.

"Thank you" she murmured to the tracker unsure if he heard her or not.

"What do you mean? Are these the only information we got? I expected more!"

Aro was done reading Santiago's mind. He had sent the Spanish vampire to meet with Alec and Jane to collect all the information they had.

He was unsatisfied to see that the two were making very slow progress, considering they also had a spy within the enemies.

"What is it Aro?" Caius was impatient as always, but had more urgency I'm his voice. He wanted to know more and had the pretense to be .

"Alec and Jane very slowly, apparently those Romanian bastards don't trust Alexis enough to share precious information with him, and they have ordered Artemis to not tell him a thing. The only thing we know, I that vampires are joining them, almost one or two per week. By now they already have enough fighters to stand our elite guard."

Caius rubbed the bridge of his nose, delusion was showing in his pale face.

"Maybe we should send somebody else. Somebody that could infiltrate better"

"No, I'm sure they know all of our guards. They would discover them immediately."

Marcus interjected, he was the only one that wasn't effected by the bad news.

"Marcus is right. You shouldn't let you nerves have the you brother"

Aro said to the blonde haired vampire.

"We will give them more time. After all the final battle is still far. But, give our soy an ultimatum. Tell him he has to gain their trust. Or I'll have his head"

Santiago nodded and before anybody else could add something had already disappeared in the bright morning light.

Hello lovely readers! This was one hell of a chapter for me! I hope you guys like it! So, the big revelation is close! I'm just going to say this!

Thank you as always to the great added their story to the favorite/followed! Thanks!

And to my great reviewer EMJ87 thanks for your great reviews! I know you're hooked! So let me know what you think of this chapter, I love reading your guesses and your thoughts about the story!

Bye to everyone! And happy new year! This is the first chapter of 2016 after all! ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Artemis was impatient. He didn't think it would take all this time to build a proper army that could fight to their level. He knew they had good fighters, and others with great abilities.

They still hadn't reached their level, and he was frustrated about it. He didn't want to delay their plan any longer, but his allies weren't of the same idea. The Romanians wanted to make sure they won, they wouldn't accept another betrayal like the one the Cullens had given them, and apparently they wanted revenge on them too, whoever they were. He didn't care. He wanted to reach his own goal, he would've gone by himself, but knew that he wouldn't stand a chance.

He would just need to have patience.

Lyla have never thought she would enjoy spending time with the tracker, but she was and she was surprised.

It had been so long since she had felt so comfortable with someone that wasn't her brother or Alexis. She was surprised, she had loathed him with all her being, and now here she was, spending an amiable morning with him. He had shown her everything the castle had to offer, and now they were walking slowly through one of the huge corridors.

Demetri had asked some questions while they were touring the castle, but, they hadn't really conversed, they were comfortable just walking side by side in silence. Lyla usually wasn't a talkative person and Demetri talked only when he really had too. But he had things he wanted to know from her, which was the real reason for that tour.

"So, you've lived in England, how did you like it?"

She smiled thinking of the first years she had lived there.

"At first it was different. Greece is so sunny and warm, while England was rainy and most of the time the clouds were so thick you couldn't see the color of the sky. At first I felt lost. Away from my family and thr place where I had lived. But I know I couldn't go back. So I got used to it, and with time I got very attached to everything that was there. It became my home.I spent so many hears there..." She interrupted herself as she felt the tracker's gaze on her.

"You must miss it"

She sent him a glare.

"I do, and it's your fault"

The vampire pouted, but he felt no anger in her voice. He was glad she didn't seem to resent so much anymore.

"I'm sorry I did that to you" he admitted. He was a good liar, because the only thing he regretted was hurting her as much as he did.

"Those vampires you lived with. What were they to you?"

She was surprised by that question. She didn't know he was aware that she had lived with vampires.

"How did you?"

"I met one of them" he answered her with a disgruntled expression. He had always wondered what relationship she had with the man she had lived with most of her life.

" You really want to know?"

" I'm curious, I thought you didn't like vampires"

"Well, they weren't vampires when I met them."

She hadn't thought about them in a while. She wondered what they were up too. Did they miss her? Were they planning to come and get her? She and Artemis were best friends. That was before he became a monster, but she still cared about him.

"Artemis, he was my first friend. I mean human friend. " she specified.

" Him and His Brother Alexis were orphans, so Konstantin had taken them in to live with him"

"Wasn't it against your rules to have any kind of relationship with humans?"

"Yes. But Konstantin had abandoned the village for that reason. He wanted to help them. He thought that his healing abilities meant that his duty was to help them and he made it his mission. Even ifb it meant he had to abandon our village, and so he did"

Demetri listened carefully, taking in every information. She was willing to answer his questions and he was glad that she trusted him enough now to do so.

"Why did you leave?"

Her eyes widened. She hadn't thought about it for such a long time.

"I...it wasn't the life I wanted. I wanted to see...more. I hated living in such a reclusive way. Daniel wanted to leave also, so we took the chance together."

"And they just let you? Without saying anything?"

"Our parents weren't happy, but they didn't stop us. They thought we might change our minds after a while...guess it didn't happen"

Demetri had listened to her words. He was convinced there were things she wasn't telling him. He didn't know if she was doing deliberately or because she didn't remember some details.

He looked in front of him and smiled. They had arrived. There was one place in the whole palace he had wanted her to see, more than anything else.

She .him taking out a key from his pocket and observed his movements wondering what was behind that door.

"Follow me" he told her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, as he opened the door.

"Wait, what's behind that door?"

"You'll see, and if I'm right, you'll love it"

She didn't protest any more, and just followed him.

She was surprised as she looked up to see the blue of the cloudless sky instead of the ceiling she was expecting to see. She looked around, and was surprised to see grass and flowers instead of the floor.

They were in a garden. A beautiful garden, even if it looked like it had been left uncared for years, it beautiful.

"What is this place?" She asked as she looked around. There were walls around it, so no one could see them. There was a little fountain in the middle that wasn't working. Rose bushes left to grow wild we're all around it. It wasn't very big. Maybe like the throne room, where she had met Aro.

"This was Dydyme's garden. Marcus had it made just for her. A place were she could come and not worry about people seeing her, she loved nature and flowers and he wanted to make her as happy ."

"She's..."

"She was his mate. She has been murdered many years ago. Marcus ordered to lock it up after it hasn't step foot in it since."

"Should we even be here?"

"It isn't forbidden to come here. But no one comes any more"

"He must've loved her very much" she commented, understanding the glum behavior the man always had.

"He did. They were happy. If you saw them together it would cause you to envy them" he commented as he remembered himself being one of those.

"Only if you don't love someone yourself you would envy someone in love"

She commented sitting on the marble of the fountain.

"when you're in love, you have the arrogance to claim that no one can be as happy as you are"

"You talk like you know" he Couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that was building in him.

She took of the sweater wanting to feel the faint October sun on her pale skin.

"I'm not sure I know. But I've read enough to know how lovers act"

The tracker was still standing near the fountain, his eyes on her as she enjoyed the freedom in hat small garden. He was glad to see her so relaxed. They both were acting like different people, he looked at the rose bushes. They still weren't in bloom, that would have to wait for the spring, like most of the flowers.

" In spring it's so much better, there are flowers everywhere." He commented sitting beside her.

"it's nice like this too. It remind me a little of a little garden I used to love going too when I was young. It was beside a little lake near..."

"The abandoned old temple. I remember that place"

Her eyes widened in surprise, and he looked at her with a crooked smile.

"I used to go there too. It was close to home"

"We lived in the same place, in the same time..." She wondered.

"Are you sure we never met before?"

She had meant it like a simple joke, but the tracker had a serious expression. The smile had faded and he was now looking at the necklace, that was still showing.

"we nigh have. But who knows, we both lost our memories" he answered

"It's a strange coincidence once you think about it, isn't it?" He continued placing his blood red eyes in hers.

She didn't answer. She felt like she was getting a headache, which was unusual for her. They came only when she was straining her mind trying to remember something, it was rare that she had flash backs that weren't provoked by her straining herself. Sh felt like a memory wanted to surface, and something told her that it was the situation she was in that was causing it, or maybe the vampire that was sitting by her had said something.

Demetri himself was sitting quietly. He felt the temperature dropping with the afternoon settling in. It didn't bother him, but he was worried she might feel it.

He grabbed the sweater she had left between them and delicately covered her shoulders with it.

"You might feel cold" he justified as he fixed the piece of clothing around her.

And that was it. His simple gesture had the most unexpected consequences on both of them.

(start flashback)

 _She was sitting by the little pond. It was early evening in the middle of the fall. She had ran away after a big fight with Daniel. Apparently he didn't want her to give confidence to humans. Lately she had noticed a boy that lived nearby, apparently the blacksmith's son, he passed by more often, and lately he had shows interest in her, looking at her and sending her smiles. Even if they had never talked to each other, it bothered her brother, and he had warned her to keep the distance. She had fired back, saying that she would talk and be friends with him If she wished. She couldn't tell her brother that, but she had developed a crush on the young man, and she always smiled back at him and tried approaching him to try and get to know him, but, unluckily someone was always in the way. Was it Konstantin or his mother some days, or Daniel himself on others. Artemis knew about it, but had promised to not tell a soul._

 _After their fight she had ran off, and Daniel had decided to leave her be, thinking she just needed time on her own._

 _That was why she was there in that isolated place on her own. The ancient temple that stood behind her was in ruins, and she thought it could be a good shelter for the night. She had decided to not go back._

 _She was sitting in the damp grass with nothing but a light dress. She couldn't feel the night chill, and in that moment she was glad she wasn't human._

 _That was, when she had felt something warm encircle her shoulders, and gentle hands covering her cold shoulders with a soft material. She looked up, and felt her cheeks warm up. It was him._

 _"You must be cold" he said with his gentle tone. His bright blue eyes were shining and he had a gentle smile on his lips._

 _"How did you find me?"_

 _"I come here often too, when I want to be alone"_

 _"You do?"_

 _"Yes. It's cold don't you want to go home? I bet they're worried about you"_

 _"Aren't your parents worried for you also?"_

 _"Well, maybe they are. So, do you want me to take you to the temple?"_

 _"I'd rather stay here, actually..."_

 _The boy looked at her and sighed._

 _"So, what are you upset about?"_

 _"Huh? Nothing...my brother and I had a fight"_

 _"Oh..about what?"_

 _"I don't think I should tell everything to a stranger"_

 _He pouted, and she found it adorable. It made her feel butterflies, to actually be there talking to him._

 _"Well, then what's your name?"_

 _"You really should stay away from me. Everyone thinks I'm weird. What would they think if they saw you with me?"_

 _"I don't care. I can't stop thinking about you from the moment I saw you"_

 _She blushed and he laughed at her surprised expression._

 _"So, what's your name?"_

 _She smiled at him, and gave him her hand._

 _"I'm Lyla, nice to meet you"_

 _"Beautiful name."_

 _"You should probably tell me yours, now" she said. He was still holding her hand and he gave it a light kiss._

 _"Demetri, my name is Demetri"_


	17. Chapter 17

17

Her eyes were wide as the effects of the vision were still wearing out, she didn't even know if she was breathing anymore, the only thing she was aware of, were Demetri's hands on her shoulders.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" He asks as she tried to capacitate herself from what she had seen.

"You have too?" Her voice sounded uncertain,there was a big contrast between them. Demetri was calm and measured and she was trembling and full of shock. How could he be ?

"What...what was it?" she questioned him, not sure he could answer her.

"I guess it was the first time we really met"

"How can you be so calm and reasonable?"

"I had...suspects"

Lyla was baffled. He had suspected something? Why hadn't she?. She was clueless.

"How could you? Were did you understand?"

He chuckled, he was so calm it irritated her.

"I...had a vision of a girl with your same necklace, jewels are often unique pieces, so..."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I had to be sure"

She breathed in, and got up away from him, not even sending him a glance.

"You, you were human, you...were...different...what, happened? What happened to us? To you? Why are to like this now? Who changed you?"

Demetri got up, and pulled her into an embrace. Old feelings were reawakened, and she couldn't help but feel like she hadn't felt in a really long time. She felt in peace.

"Calm down. We'll figure it out. We'll figure out everything" he tried to reassure her. But it didn't work. She pulled out from his embrace, trying to avoid all the mixed up feelings that it had caused.

"You're a vampire...you changed"

"It's still me, even if maybe I don't remember much of my old self, I can try, we could. "

"You're not him anymore. Your eyes...your skin...I can't handle it right now"

Demetri looked at her as she left quickly. He couldn't stop her, for he was just as confused. Who was he, after all? And who had he been in his past? Could he ever be the same man she had fell in love with? He couldn't find an answer.

8888888)8888888888888888888888

"What happened?"

Rose was looking at Lyla, sitting at the little table she had in her room.

Demetri had went to her and said she needed to go see her, but hadn't explained what had happened.

The only thing she had noticed, was his strained expression, but hadn't made , she had just left for her friend's room.

And now there she was. Lyla hadn't said anything, fifteen minutes had gone by, and Rose was starting to get worried.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Rose didn't know how to answer.

"What are you taking about?"

Lyla sighed, and continued without looking at her.

"I had a flashback today. It was the first time I had one while I was awake."

"Well, that's good, it means that your mind is getting stronger, you can remember much more"

"I wasn't by myself, and what I saw..."

"What was it?"

"Myself. I had ran away after a fight with Daniel, and I went to this old temple in ruins"

Rose closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She had understood what it was about.

"You mean, your first encounter with Demetri."

Lyla got up and finally decided to look at her.

"Tell me, who are you really? You seem to know me too well, after what I discovered you can't lie to me"

"I didn't mean too, I swear. But I couldn't tell you, not so straight forward, and you know why"

"Daniel's power"

Rose nodded "Exactly. You had to start remembering by yourself before I could help you"

"So?"

Rose smiled. "I was there when it all happened. I was your best friend then, as I am now"

(flashback start)

 _Lyla was walking through the human village for the first time had arrived. Konstantin had told to be careful and to cover herself well with a cape, some of the humans didn't trust them, especially if they knew that she lived in the old temple with him. There were very few of them who would come to seek their help._

 _She was curious to see how humans lived, in her secluded village, they would humans were inferior beings that only knew cruelty and always were at wat with each other, but as she walked through the little streets, she only saw people doing their things, women shopping for food, some for fabric or other things that a house needed, a bunch of men in front of a tavern, and the tingling sound of the blacksmith's hammer on the boiling iron._

 _She notices a little stand with a young girl who sold flowers for a living._

 _She looked poor, her clothes were very patched up, her long black hair was left long and wild, and her brown eyes, looked tired._

 _No one seemed to stop to buy , and some of the flowers were withering,under the sun._

 _She stopped and got closer, wanting to buy some flowers. They would look good in her room and in the temple for decoration._

 _"Hello, how much are those purple flowers you have there?"_

 _"Those? Well"_

 _"Wait, it doesn't matter, I'll take them. I have only this golden coin with me, I hope it's enough"_

 _She had saved that gold coin for a long time. Her father had given it to her as a birthday gift, but she didn't need it. She did little things for Konstantin at the temple, and he took care of her and her brother. This girl looked like she could need it more than she did._

 _"It's too much! I can't accept that"_

 _"Take it, and I'll get those nice red roses over there too"_

 _The girl smiled and handed her both bouquets of flowers._

 _"I know you, you live in the old temple don't you?"_

 _Lyla smiled and nodded._

 _"I'm Lyla, maybe we'll see each other again"_

 _"I'm Rose, I hope we do meet again"_

 _(end of flashback)_

"It's getting easier bow, to remember things, isn't it?"

"How do you know all of these things?"

"I saw Daniel, and he said it would be this way. Once you'd unblock the main thing, the rest of your memories would flow back in. They can be caused by every little thing. A word, a circumstance, even a feeling, until you don't remember everything. It shouldn't take long"

"You saw Daniel? Where?"

Lyla couldn't believe it. She had lost all contacts with her brother, she hadn't heard from him since he sent her away with Artemis to London. It had been his idea, a way to protect her.

"He came to me. He didn't want me to look for you, he said I had to leave you alone"

"Why didn't you?"

Rose sighed and folded her arms.

"Because what they did...it was wrong. I couldn't be a part of I anymore"

Lyla didn't understand, everything was so mysterious, so complicated.

"Daniel would have never hurt me"

"No, he wouldn't. But they made him believe that this was the best solution. Take you away, hide everything from you, even your own past."

"What about Demetri? And you? What part did you have in all of this?"

"Well, I was human back then, you would have never befriended a vampire. But, I was transformed, and I lost all contact, when I came back, you weren't at the temple anymore, and so wasn't Daniel. Demetri was thought to be dead, so, I left, trying to adapt to this new life. I wondered everywhere, when finally one day, someone came looking for me, and told me that he had found out that both you and Demetri were alive. But they also told me you had been separated and didn't remember each other. "

"But.. Who would know such things?"

"I promised not to tell. He said he would reveal himself at the proper time."

"This...is getting ridiculous, who would play with our lives?"

"Everything they did, was to protect you, as wrong as their actions may have been"

"Protect me? From what?"

Rose sighed, she really wanted to tell her everything, the truth and all the things that had lead to the situation they were in now.

"Do you remember why you got that mark on your back?"

Lyla could only guess.

"Because I had a relationship with a human, it was considered betrayal"

She closed her eyes. It all came back to her.

(flashback starts)

 _Demetri had gone looking for her in their usual meeting spot. She had noticed immediately that he was wounded. He was bleeding from a cut on his cheek and had dirt on his clothes._

 _"What happened to you?" She asked him, his eye was starting to swell, he looked like he had had a fight with somebody._

 _"We have to leave"_

 _"What?"_

 _"They are looking for you, I've got to take you away, right now"_

 _"Demetri, stop, what are you talking about?"_

 _She got hold of his face, and forced him to look at her._

 _"You are in danger, they came looking for me, they said they would take you, and that you'll pay for your sin. I have to protect you"_

 _Her violet eyes met his blue scared ones. He looked so frail in that moment._

 _"I can't lose you" he whispered softly._

 _"You won't" she kissed him trying to comfort him._

 _"Seems like we found you"_

 _She turned her head to see the higher ranks of her village's soldiers._

 _Demetri ran in from of her._

 _"No, you can't take her!"_

 _She took his hand, trying to pull him back._

 _"Humans, always think they can save the world" one of the guards walked towards them and with just a decose move of his hands threw him a couple of meters behind them._

 _She ran after him, je luckily wasn't seriously injured._

 _"If you come with us we'll spare him"_

 _She leaned his head on her chest. And looked at him._

 _"Don't go"_

 _She raised her heads to look at the men on front of them._

 _"Will you keep your word?"she asked as she stood up, holding him to her._

 _"Of course, we always keep our words."_

 _"Then I'll come"_

 _Two of them took Demetri holding him down, as other two took her. To make sure she wouldn't use her powers, they chained her hands with lead chains._

 _They were taken in front of the council were the head village was waiting for them, with all of the population there to participate. She had spotted her own parents among the crowd._

 _"Finally. I've always thought there was something going on with you leaving the village. After all, you always had a thing for humans, I always thought your parents hadn't raised you properly, and we have proof here"_

 _He turned his head to look at Demetri who had an angry look on his face._

 _"You will be punished. You have betrayed all of our rules, and everything we believe in"_

 _Lyla lowered her head, she was weakened by the chains, and all that attention wasn't helping. Her parents were in from row now, both of them._

 _She could see the disappointment on her father's face. It was written all over it._

 _Her mother didn't look as angry as father. She looked worried and horrified._

 _"You will be marked with fire, with the symbol that demonstrates how shameful you are. You will not be allowed here anymore, you will not be considered a part of our village. And we will not let you live in peace. Whatever consequence this impure relationship will have, we will make sure it never sees the world"_

 _She closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears of anger. They didn't have any right to decide of her life._

 _She didn't yell at first, when the heated iron had first touched her body, no, but as it had started burnin g her skin, she couldn't hold it in._

 _Demetri fell on his knees as he watched, powerless and incapable to stop them._

 _She didn't even know when it ended, maybe when she too fell on the ground, mixing the sweat of her body with the dirt._

 _Her body still trembling from the burning pain._

 _She felt somebody pick her up and take her aching form in their arms, she didn't need to ask who it was._

 _" You will be ok, I will take care of you"_

 _"Why are you crying?" Her voice barely a whisper._

 _" I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you"_

 _"You did what was in your power"_

 _"And it wasn't enough, but I will make sure they never find us, I will tale care of you from now on, we will runaway, and I will build a house for the two of us, we will live in peace, until the day I die"_

 _(end of flashback)_

" Are you ok?" Rose was holding Lyla's hands.

"I saw it. The night they marked me, I saw everything that happened"

Rose half smiles as she helped her sit down on the edge of the bed.

"It's getting easier now. You will have more of these episodes, until you recover every bit of information."

Lyla was still shocked. They had marked her in that terrible and atrocious way, and they forced him to watch as a punishment. Talk about peaceful beings they were be.

"What about Demetri, will he recover his memories too now?"

Rose sighed "For him it's more complicated. He lost his memory in a natural way."

"What do you mean?"

"He probably had an accident or something that caused him an amnesia before he was turned. Venom doesn't repair everything"

Lyla remained silent. The situation was developing in a way she would have never expected. Her messed up feelings towards the tracker weren't a big help either. She felt something for him by she couldn't define it much.

She felt so many things, it confused her. She hated him first, then he had showed another part of his personality and she had started to value him differently, and now this.

She still felt that over whelming love that her felt towards him. It hadn't died at all. Bit she was having a hard time accepting it, mostly because of what he was now. That human boy with the bright blue eyes had been replaced by a blood red eyed predator. At first impression, She wouldn't find anything of the old Demetri in him.

"you have to give him a chance, you have to get to know each other again"

"Rose...it's hard. He's not how he used to be. My memories of the old him...he's so different"

"What about me? Can you accept that I'm not human anymore? Can you accept me as your best friend, like in the old days?"

"I...it's different"

"it's not really. You can love who you chose, you have never judged anybody for what they are, that was the old you."

"I'm not the old me anymore"

Rose hugged her and layes her hands on her friend's shoulder.

"The more you'll let yourself close to him the more you'll see that after all, things have never really changed. "

Lyla thought about those words. As confused and how messed up her feelings were...she couldn't give up without even trying.

888888888888888888888888888888

"You are asking me, if you can leave for a couple of days, for a mission on your own?"

Aro didn't believe what Demetri was asking. He had come to him, in his study, before feeding time, to ask permission to leave for a couple of days.

"Yes sir

Caius and Marcus were there too. Caius didn't show a pleased expression.

"Are you going to let him Aro? This is unacceptable"

Aro listened to his brother's words. But inside his head, had already made a decision.

"Tell me, this mission you are going on, is it about the girl I asked you to guard?"

The tracker lowered his head, not answering his question. But that gesture had been enough.

"I see. Could this help her decision to stay and join us?"

Demetri hadn't thought about that. The three months Aro had given her, were almost up. She could leave after that if she wished.

"Yes. I'm hoping it will make her stay"

"Ah, she has sparked an interest hasn't she? Well, if that's the case, who am I to stop such a gesture, you have two days. If you do not come back in the time given to you when you come back you will be imprisoned for a month without the chance to feed. Have I been clear?"

"Yes master" Demetri bowed and turned to leave. But Aro wasn't finished.

"You can leave after feeding time, I want you to come back whole, you have to be in full strength"

"Aro, you have lost your mind! You will just let him leave like this? He's one of our best elements!"

"That's the reason I'm letting him leave. Go now, you have to get ready, Heidi is almost here"

The tracker nodded, and left the room without saying anything else.

Caius on the other hand wasn't content with how things were turning.

"The Romanians could be ready to attack any day. We are not in the condition to let him leave!"

 _"_ brother, calm down. You know I never act if I can't get something in return"

The blonde still wasn't convinced.

"And what is it?"

Aro smiled and rubbed his hands.

"You'll see"

88888888888888888888888888

Author's note:

I know, it's. A big fat chapter, but I tried to divide it but it didn't feel right, so here it is, I hope it's clear enough.

So Demetri is leaving for a secret mission, and Lyla is wondering if she can accept what he's become. And then we finally see who Rose really is and Aro who's planning God knows what!

All of this, while the Romanians are planning their war! Whoa!

So I hope you like it, and if its too confused let me know, I'll try to fix it!

Thank you to everybody who follows my story by just reading, and to those who reviewed!

Thanks to my faithful reviewer EJM87 and to the new reviewer BarbarafromGR

 _lots of love to everybody!_

 _Till next chapter! Bye_

 _Darkshadows92_


	18. Chapter 18

18

Rose had left, and it had almost been an hour. She had said she had things to do, but she had noticed her darkened eyes, and she had lived for a long time with a vampire to ignore what it meant.

She hadn't thought about it, and preferred to keep it that way, the less she knew, the better it was.

She had time to think and try to rationalize what she had discovered.

She knew she would have to face the tracker eventually, and she had thought about Rose's words for all that time. She had suggested that she tried and accept what Demetri had become. She wouldn't have a problem, if she hadn't seen what she had. Demetri, the one she had known, was dead. The one that had guarded on her all that time, seemed like different person, but, she couldn't be a hundred percent sure, she hadn't really tried to know him better. She had always pushed , and he had never effort, that was, day. He had made a first step, and she had trusted him enough to follow him. Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult, if she tried. She owed that to herself.

She was determined to and talk to him in that right moment.

She didn't care if she wasn't allowed out, or if she had to roam all the castle to find him, she had to see him.

She wondered all over the big palace, and couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She has gone in every possible place she imagined he could be. He had showed her his favorite rooms and that where she had gone. His room, the training grounds, Felix's room, the library, anywhere. But, most of her surprise come from the fact that no one was around. She had gone through half of that place without meeting someone. It was a weird circumstance, in the morning with Demetri, there had been vampires walking around, doing their chores. Even if night was falling, she knew it wouldn't change for them for they didn't sleep. So, she slowly went to the big hall where she had bee. Taken to meet Aro. She remembered the road for that place, it was always guarded, and she hoped she would find answers.

Strangely there was no one in front of the heavy wooden doors. That was another signal that something wasn't right. And as soon as she opened the doors, she understood why nobody was around.

The scene in front of her was horrifying, and a faint smell of blood permeated the room. She covered her mouth with her hand to try and avoid any sound to come out of her mouth, even if she wasn't sure if her voice would react.

In front of her there were maybe a hundred of dead bodies laying on the floor as if they were just used objects.

There were small lines of blood that stained the immaculate white floor. It was gruesome and she couldn't avoid observing the desolating scene of death in front of her.

Immediately she felt two set of hands get a hold of her, and tried to get her to leave.

Too horrified to even scream or fight back she just let them, until a voice, too calm for that situation interrupter them.

"Let go, let her come in" even if she hadn't heard it in a long time. She knew who's voice it was.

Aro was in front of his throne, with a small smile on his lips, as if nothing was going on. His clothes were spotless and he didn't even have a hair out of place. She was disgusted.

Those poor humans didn't have a chance against a bunch of thirsty vampires. What an undignified death.

"My dear, what are you doing here? You know you're not allowed out without an escort"

"I was looking for someone"

"oh, really? Who, I wonder?"

She didn't answer, but she looked among all the vampires in the room, and when she found him her eyes met his. They were a bright red.

She even spotted Felix and Rose was looking away, ashamed.

She lowered her gaze, and faced Aro again, who had observed her movements.

"It doesn't matter now, not anymore"

"I see."

"May I leave now?" She asked impatient to leave that room full of death.

"Sure. Demetri, take her back"

It took him one second to reach her side and follow her as she quickly left the room.

Before she left her eyes fell on one of the bodies. It was smaller than the others, and she could only guess it was a child, for she couldn't handle to look at it any longer. She had to leave.

Her gaze met his again for just a couple of seconds before they closed the door behind them.

As soon as they were out he grabbed one of her hands, forcing her to face him, and look at him again.

"What were you doing here? You're lucky Aro didn't punish you for disobedience!"

She looked at him, and her mind went back to what she had seen.

"So this is the way you do things here? "

"What is the difference? If it didn't happen here, other people would die somewhere else"

"Oh no, it's completely different. That in there, that's a massacre! How do you not see the difference? There's a big difference between killing someone and following natural instincts"

They were close, looking at each other, her expression was full of rage.

"That's why my people kept you away, and called you demons, you have nothing human in you anymore. No conscience and no regret"

Demetri backed away. Her words had touched deeper than she could imagine.

"You think me a soulless monster?"

She hesitated a bit. Did she think that? After what she had saw, and after other things that had happened between them...

"The Demetri I saw in my memories...now I know he doesn't exist anymore. Even if I thought I had seen a glimpse of him, maybe I was mistaken"

"you'll never accept what I am"

"I don't know" it was just a whisper, but she knew he had heard.

He didn't say anything else. He raised his hands and touched a few strands of her hair.

"Make sure to get back to your room"

And with that he was gone.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"So, seems like everything is going according to plan"

"Explain yourself" Jane sent Alexis a severe glance.

"They are planning a surprise attack. But not in the city. They want to attract the guards and your leader out of the city, I still don't know exactly how they're going to do that. Maybe they'll plan some attacks, they haven't defined that very well. For now, that's all I know"

"It's not much" Alec said, stating what his sister was also thinking.

"Well they don't trust me, so they still won't talk about it with me around, these are the few things Artemis told me in confidence"

"Are you sure this is all you know? I could get the truth out of you without battling my eyelashes"

"And I'll make sure she does." Alec threatened him and Alexis sighed.

"I am betraying my brother by doing what I am doing. I'm not lying"

Jane and Alec shared a glance.

"Very well, now, I want you to gain their trust, I need to know everything they're planning. I want more information by our next meeting."

Jane got up from her seat.

"Stefan is very suspicious, and he is starting to think that Artemis is not a trustful person"

"And why is that?" Alec asked.

"Apparently they seem to think that he's real goal is not to destroy the Volturi"

Jane and Alec shared a quick glance.

"If you're saying the truth, then what would he's real intention be?"

"He wants to destroy Demetri"

88888888888888888888898888888

A couple of hours had passed, and all he had done was run. It was a good way to keep his mind occupied, he on the road he was taking, he would have time to think of all the things that worried him.

He knew it wasn't going to be a long journey, but he still felt as if he had traveled for a long time.

Everything was different as he looked down on the place that once was his home.

Corinth was full of lights, a huge city that had progressed since the days he had lived there. In this different atmosphere he knew it was going to be just slightly more complicated then he thought. But, luckily he had a sixth sense that surpassed anyone else's.

Demetri smiled soon he would have the answers he was so desperately looking for.

88888888888888888888888888888

Author's note:

Yay two chapters in three days! Yay!

Ok maybe I'm getting a little excited, but as the story goes on I get plenty of ideas and I just can't stop writing!

As usual, thank you to all you lovely readers!

And thanks to EJM87! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story!

Till ! Byeee


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 19

He had walked around the city observing how it had changed, trying to connect the streets and places where he grew up. He had seen the place where he remembered his father's shop was. Now there was a restaurant, and next to it there was a store that sold cell phones. He still couldn't remember where his home had been, he wasn't familiar in the new aspect of the city, when he lived here there were just a bunch of little villages close to each other, and Corinth was a small little center known for it's temple.

He grinned when he saw what was left of the grandiose temple, ruins, it was just a place for tourists now, he could see them waiting in line to enter and marvel the ruins of the ancient Greece.

But he wasn't there for touristic reasons or out of curiosity. He knew where to go, as he passed the location were the temple was, blending in with the humans, he reached a little hidden street that seemed to take you out of the city. He followed it when he reached the ruins of another temple. One he knew very well. He had met Lyla that time she had runaway from home. They had spent the night there together, talking and getting to know each other. There was a little door behind, barely noticeable. This small temple wasn't known as the other one, do it was completely ruined.

His instinct was sure he was in the right place.

He entered and looked around. There was a small fireplace and a bed on a corner.

He was about to turn around to explore when he felt a presence behind him.

"After all these years, I find out those voices about you were true"

Demetri snickered, as he recognized that voice. He turned around and met a pair of familiar eyes.

"I'm pleased you kept yourself informed about me, I would be offended if you didn't, Daniel"

The man's violet eyes, the same color as his sister's looked at the tracker straight in the eyes.

"I would have rather known you dead, than seeing you like this"

Demetri raised a brow, unfazed.i

"It must be a family thing to think that I'm the worst thing they have laid their eyes on."

The man wasn't amused with the tracker's irony.

Demetri leaned on the wall his arms folded in front of his chest. His expression wasn't amused either.

"I'm not here to talk about this, I would have never come looking for you after what you did"

"I did it to protect her. Don't you dare judge me, you don't know what lead me to that decision"

"I don't, then, why don't you explain it to me?"

Daniel looked at the vampire in front of him.

"What are your feelings towards Lyla?"

"It's none of your business"

Daniel chuckled.

"I see that hasn't changed"

Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Talk"

"I made the decision after we thought you had died, Lyla...she wasn't coping well I seriously feared for her life, I thought about giving her another chance. I entrusted her to Artemis and forced her to leave. She wasn't reacting any other way. I did what was best for her, it was only recently that I heard voices that you were a vampire that served the Volturi, I hoped they weren't true"

"Why didn't you take her to London, why send her with somebody else?"

"I had other things to worry about"

Demetri wasn't convinced, but preferred to not push it, Daniel didn't look like he wanted to tell much anyway.

"Other things to worry about? More important than taking care of your sister?"

"There's things I can't tell you"

"I want to know everything. You might have blocked Lyla's mind but not mine. There's no reason you need to hide things from me"

"wait a second. You have lost your memory?"

"Apparently I had an accident before my transformation"

"it must've happened during the battle"

"A battle?"

Daniel sighed, and sat on an old chair.

"you know, I never liked you. I always thought you were wrong for my sister, but, I had to change my mind when I realized how strong your bond was. That's why I helped you then, and why after all, I want to help you again"

Demetri gave Daniel a side glance, avoiding to look at him in the eye.

"You didn't think I was good enough for her?"

"No one was good enough for her in my point of view. I was jealous, scared that she would leave me behind. We've always been close, always did everything together, and then, she saw you, and everything changed. I admit I didn't make it easy for her in the beginning, I tried to get her to stop seeing you."

"Then, what happened?"

"One evening, I saw you holding her in your arms. She was hurting from the mark they gave her. You took her back here, asking for my help to protect her. You would have given up your life for her, as she would have done for you. How could I break something that strong?"

Daniel was looking him straight in the eyes.

" So, I thought you everything I could about self defense. You were already a very good fighter, and you could maneuver a sword very well. I knew that if they decided to come and look for you, it wouldn't be an easy fight. And it wasn't. When they did come"

"They came to kill us?"

"Yes. You thought they would leave something like that unpunished? The were pretty severe at the time. They almost managed to kill Lyla. If I wasn't there she would be dead. I lost sight of you during the battle, I thought they had killed you, we didn't find your body when it was over.

Lyla was injured badly. They stabbed her in the stomach, she was out for days, trying to survive. When she woke up, I was there, but her thoughts went to you. I didn't know how to tell her what had happened. Rose had been lost in that battle too. When she finally understood"

"Is that why you made the decision to erase me from her mind, didn't you?"

"She was slowly dying. She wouldn't go out, barely talked and ate, she didn't want to see anyone. I hoped she would get over it, but, when she tried to kill herself, I couldn't sit there and watch. She wasn't herself anymore.

That's when I made the decision. I consulted Konstantin and with his help we waited until she fell asleep, I entered her mind and blocked all her memories about the time she had spent with you. Everything.

When she woke up, she was almost back to her normal self. I chose to send her away, to make sure she wouldn't wake her memories. But I couldn't go with her, I had to make sure they wouldn't find her"

Demetri sighed, not really having more arguments to accuse him. He understood why he had acted the way he had, he would have done the same in his shoes.

"Now, you know what happened. Is that what you wanted?"

"it's not the only reason I'm here"

Daniel crossed his arms. And got up from the chair. He passed a hand through his short brown hair, and bhowaited for the other to continue.

"I need you to come with me to Volterra"

Daniel wasn't expecting it. He looked at the tracker to make sure he was talking seriously.

"What for? Why would you need me there?"

"Lyla, she needs someone close to her that she can trust."

"you're saying she doesn't trust you?"

"I'm not who she needs right now. She can't even look me in the eye. She only sees the monster in me"

Daniel shook his head. He caught pain in those words, and knew Demetri was sincere.

He looked at the man in front of him. After all those years, he still had the impression of seeing the old Demetri in front of him.

"You haven't changed. You're still the same man that came here looking for our help to protect the woman he loved.

It's still you, underneath it all, she just needs time to realize it. "

"Until then, she needs you. You are the only one she trusts"

"Well then. It think it's time I reunite with my sister"

"So you're leaving, eh?"

The new voice had come from the door, and apparently had listened to their conversation.

"It's nice to see you're still the same old nosy bastard i remember"

The man laughed as he entered completely in that improvised den. He went in front of Demetri and hugged him.

" it's nice to know that you're alive, after all these years. And that you're also a bit of a smartass. It makes me proud"

"Konstantin, it's good to see you haven't changed a bit. Still an old man trapped in a twenty year old body."

"You are the one who made a big change. But it's nice to see you here alive and well, in spite of what you are"

"Indeed Konstantin, you've always been too tolerant" Daniel spat, knowing well that his old friend wasn't a prejudiced man. He always believed that all kinds could coexist peacefully.

Konstantin shook his head.

"He's so annoying, imagine having to spend eternity with a fun guy like him"

Demetri chuckled. Same old man, when he was human His mother used to go often to the temple, and he used to go with her most of the times. She realm believed in the old religions and myths and trusted Konstantin's healing abilities. So he had become familiar with the man and the inhabitants of the temple.

"Well, what brings you here?"

"As if you didn't hear the conversation" Daniel mocked him, fully aware that his old friend had a bad habit of eavesdropping.

"Give me a break Dan, nothing new or exciting ever happens around here anymore, but enough talk, you need to get your stuff ready and go. Demetri doesn't have all day long"

Daniel rolled his violet eyes.

He still treated Demetri as if nothing had happened and if not even a day had passed since he had seen him.

8888888888888888888888888888

"I really don't think this is a good idea"

Rose was nervously watching as Lyla looked at the big entrance.,They were both hiding behind a big column so no one could see them.

"I told you, you don't need to be here, I don't want you to get in trouble"

"I'm not going to let you do something so dangerous on your own, plus if something happens to you Demetri will have my head"

Lyla didn't answer as she heard the sound of steps going towards the door

"Who is that?" She asked as she saw a woman dressed in a dress too light for the season and high heels.

"Heidi, she's the.. Ehm fisher"

"Fisher?"

"Yes, she brings the...ehm humans, you know...for our needs"

Lyla thinned her eyes as she studied the vampire, so it was her that brought the humans to their death.

"I see"

"Demetri wouldn't be happy if he knew what you're doing"

"That won't stop me"

"What he thinks ain't important to you?"

"Rose, things between us are a bit strange. But, even if they weren't, I wouldn't let that stop me"

Rose huffed, Lyla was always a rebel in her own way, and always acted on instinct. Her strong personality didn't help either, for she didn't let what others thought stop her.

"Even if he's not here, he'll know if something happened"

"He's not here?"

"Ops... I wasn't supposed to tell you that"

"What do you mean with he's not here? He is on guard duty with Felix, isn't he?"

"Ehmm.."

Lyla furrowed her brows, confused. She lost focus on her plan for a couple of seconds.

"Actually Felix is on duty on his own. Demetri left for a couple of days for a secret mission, that you didn't have to be informed about"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

Rose didn't known why the tracker was acting so mysteriously.

"He is safe though, isn't he?"

Lyla couldn't help feeling worried.

"You do care, don't you?"

Lyla rolled her eyes, and decided to ignore Rose's comments.

"I mean, if you can accept me, what's the difference?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to think about it right now"

"You can't run away forever, you have to face your feelings for him."

"It's hard, and I need time! It's overwhelming, all of this, I wish that someone could just understand that!'

Rose sighed "I know, but I think you need to spend more time with him, give him the chance to get close to you"

Lyla played with a strand of her hair,thinking about the day before, when Demetri had been the one to touch that same strand of hair.

"Maybe you're right, but right now there's one thing I have to do"

She leaned on the big column, and she smiled as she eyes Heidi returning from her hunt.

She wasn't going to let this occasion go to waste.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Lyla was ready. She had discovered that water pipes passed right under the main hallway, exactly were Heidi was on, followed by a big group of people, that were excitedly chattering and admiring the palace's attractions.

She smiled inwardly, proceeding into her next move.

Rose covered her eyes, as she understood what her friend's crazy idea was. She was getting herself in deep trouble.

Lyla's hands formed into fists, as she concentrated accumulating energy, she then suddenly raised both of her hands up and as soon as she did, an incredibly loud roar came from the hallway, and echoed throughout the palace. A massive jet of water had caused the entire floor to crack and it had formed a big hole right in front of the door that lead to the rest of the palace. The road was impassable, and a tiny bit of water still spurted from the inevitably broken pipes.

Lyla with a smile, presented herself in front of Heidi and her unsuspecting victims.

"I'm sorry, it seems like we had a problem with one of the pipes. We have to close the building for maintenance. I'm sorry you couldn't finish your tour, but we have plenty of other attractions in this beautiful city. Thank you for you comprehension, have a good day"

Heidi was looking at her, unable to say anything, still shocked from what had happened, but as soon as she realized that after all the humans had left, a wall of ice had been created, so that no one could go in to the palace.

"You, do you realize what you've done?"

Heidi accused her pointing a finger at the other girl who was standing there with a smug look.

"I am perfectly aware. And in case you were going to say it, I don't care about what Aro has to say"

Rose who had been silent till that moment was glancing at the destroyed floor.

"We'll be punished, and if Aro doesn't kill me, Demetri surely will."

Heidi looked at both of them, an unreadable expression on her beautiful face.

"So, you're the one he's so worked up about"

Lyla looked at her, it was obvious she was bothered by the turn the conversation was turning. Rose tried to put a word in, but her friend was quicker.

"What's it to you? Are you interested in him or something?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. She was not expecting that. Lyla sounded pretty angered and, she dared to think to herself, jealous.

"He's a friend, I was just curious to see who had caught his attention this time"

"This time?"

"He's always appreciated good looking woman"

Now Rose could tell Lyla was losing her.

"I don't care" the violet eyed girl crossed her arms on her chest and looked away from Heidi who was grinning.

Rose knew for a fact that Lyla had a bad temper, so it was best not to provoke her.

"Heidi stop it, you're just asking for a fight because your pissed that she got in the way of your job"

" Don't worry, Aro will make sure she pays for it, then maybe Demetri will notice what a real bother you are"

Lyla didn't da anything, but she felt an incredible desire to punch her, the same she used to feel around Demetri. She had already done enough damage to that part of the building, so, she grinned and with a swift movement of her hands, she created a spurt of water and directed at Heidi wetting her from head to toe. It had been so fast that the vampire hadn't seen it.

"You little-"

"Ladies stop"

The three turned to see Aro himself standing in the middle of the destroyed hallway with Felix and another vampire she had never seen.

"I think I want some explanations for this" his darkened eyes looked directly at Lyla who didn't turn away.

She could tell he wasn't pleased and knew, that her fate was now in his hands.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Konstantin was getting ready to say goodbye to them, as he watched Daniel and Demetri side by side while they got ready to leave, he was reminded of the old times. They were never really close friends, but got along for Lyla's happiness. She had really wanted for them to get along.

"Demetri, before you leave, there's something I want you to see"

The tracker raised an eyebrow, wondering what it could be, he was curious for it could be something that was related to his past, after all, the two men he was with were the only ones who knew his past.

"Konstantin we have to leave, it's sun dawn" Daniel shot him a weird look, but the other man ignored it, telling Demetri to follow him begin the building in ruins.

They walked for a couple of meters, and reached a little hill, that looked like it had been made just for the two little gravestones that were on top.

"What is this?" Demetri asked touching one of the stones.

"Well, this, was your grave. Your mother asked me if we could do something were she could come and remember you. She used to come and bring flowers everyday, she would stay here for hours. Eventually your father started coming too, but not as much as her. He still resented you for leaving the family for a woman he didn't approve."

It felt weird for the tracker to be touching his own tomb stone. He noticed a little bunch of flowers near to it, but he didn't think much of it.

"He didn't approve Lyla?"

Konstantin sighed." You must have hit that hard head pretty hard to have forgotten all the fights you had with him"

"Apparently I wasn't the only one with a little sense around here" Daniel said with a small pout on his lips. Demetri rolled his eyes, ignoring the sarcastic comment.

"But why? Why wouldn't he approve her?"

Demetri could have never imagined that much.

"Because of what she is. There were voices that I wasn't human, and that I had sold my soul to the devil, in those times people really believed in those kind of things, when Lyla and Daniel came to me, people started weird voices around us. The temple was deserted, nobody came here anymore. Except for your mother. She was an extraordinary woman, really ahead of her time. She loved Lyla, and protected your relationship. You must have taken from her. When she got old, and your father died, your brothers had gone their own way, she came and spent her last days here. She asked to be buried next to her favorite son. How could I deny her that much?"

The tracker looked at the other stone. There wasn't anything written on it, but it had been sculpted into an ovel shape. White roses were all over it. His mother's favorite flowers.

He touched it, and if he could've he would have cried. His memories hadn't done her justice.

"I thought you may wanted to see it, before you left"

"Thank you" was the only thing he could say. He was feeling emotional and it wasn't something that occurred often. Actually he had never felt so overwhelmed. He kneeled in front of it, and looked at the two men behind him.

"Thank you for still taking care of her"

"Well, actually I..,"

"She was a good woman, we do what we can to remember her"

Daniel had interrupted Konstantin and sent him a dirty glare. Demetri had the impression that Daniel was afraid he would say something he wasn't supposed to.

"Now, I think it's time we go. It will be dark soon, the best time for you to travel" Daniel slowly started walking away. Konstantin layer a hand on Demetri's shoulder.

"You can come here, whenever you like."

"Thank you, for everything"

Konstantin smiled, but it was forced, it didn't reach his eyes.

"I hope, one day you can forgive me, and all of us, now go"

They started walking back, following an apparently impatient Daniel.

The tracker didn't understand the meaning of those words, but he let them sink, thinking the man felt bad for something that was related to his mother.

He turned to look at the small graveyard, and his strong eyes caught something. He thought he had seen a shadow close to his own tombstone. He blinked again, knowing that he hadn't imagined it. But there was nothing there anymore.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Aro wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all. His bloody eyes were set on the girl in front of him who didn't look the least sorry for what she had done.

"What you did, it's serious. A very few people have ever challenged me and my patience so directly. No one till now had done it in my own home"

He paused sending her an look.

"But, I would be a fool to have not expected some thing like this to happen. Considering the immortal creature that you are. Even if you are a beautiful looking woman, I know there's deadly potential in you. Your kind was born to destroy us, so I had already thought of a way to restrain you"

Lyla looked at him. She hadn't expected this. He had taken precautions. Be wasn't the foolish man she had thought him to be. She admitted to herself that she had underestimated him.

"Felix" Aro called the vampire who came forth, holding some heavy chains in his hands.

"You will pay for what you did, but, my dear" he paused again sending her a creepy smile.

"it will teach a lesson, don't ever try again to defy me, or you will beg for your life, have you understood? The only reason I'm not sentencing you to death is, because I still want you here at my service."

"You will have to wait for a very long time before I decide to join your guard"

"So shall be it. Time is meaningless when you have eternity"

Aro then smiled again and with a wave of his hand he signaled Felix to proceed.

"You will be chained with iron boundaries, so your powers will be kep under control, Felix, will take you to the prisons, you stay there for a little while, and maybe learn a lesson. A little discipline doesn't hurt, now does it?"

Felix bounded her hands together, and she already felt her skin itch from the contact with the cold metal.

Rose looked at her, her eyes full of worry. She tried to reassure her with a smile, but failed.

Felix pulled her arms making her follow him out the door. Before she left the room completely she heard Aro's last words.

"Enjoy your stay"

Yay! Hello to everyone! I'm back with another chapter, that I hope everyone will enjoy!

Like always I would like to thank everyone who reads the story, in case someone has something to say, leave a little review, I accept criticism and anything you guys think!

And I want to thank my super reviewer! EJM87! Thank you! I love reading your reviews, and I'm happy you are enjoying my story so much! See you next chapter!

Byeeee


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Demetri had felt relieved as soon as he stepped foot in the Italian city he lived in.

He had only been gone a day and a half, but still he felt a little different from when he had left. He was more aware of who he was, and his feelings, though still a little confused, were getting clears to him. Daniel had followed behind him, and they had traveled in silence, a few words.

"So this is where you live?"

Daniel asked as he observed the building they were approaching. It was early morning, the sun was about to rise, the city was empty so they could walk calmly.

Demetri nodded, and he couldn't avoid noticing his curiosity was the same as his sister's. He had been studying his surroundings had set foot in the city.

They entered from a little backdoor that was set on the side of the big construction, hidden from indiscrete eyes.

When Demetri opened the door, he was surprised to see Felix standing there waiting for him.

Felix on the other side was even more surprised to see the tracker wasn't alone, but instantly understood who the other man was as soon as he looked at him, ans noticed his strong resemblance with Lyla. Well, now his job was even more complicated.

"Felix, what are you doing here?" Demetri asked as he closed the door behind them.

"I was waiting for you"

The tracker noticed the others serious expression. Did something happen?

"Is everything alright?"

He heard other light footsteps coming their way, he wasn't surprised when Rose peaked in. She trying to act normal but her expression betrayed her. She was very worried,until she noticed who he was with.

"Daniel?" She was shocked, she would have never in her mind have imagined to see him in that place. Immediately she clicked and she understood what Demetri's intentions were, and why he had left.

"Rose, I guess I have to thank you if we're all here" the man said, pointing his in hers.

"You didn't stop me, so I did what I thought it was right."

She tried to relax, knowing the two in front of her would be very upset when they learn what had happened while Demetri was gone.

"I have underestimated you. If i had known that you would have proceeded I would have stopped you."

"You know why I did it"

Daniel sent her an annoyed look.

"It wasn't your place"

"Whatever issue you two have, it will have to wait" Felix shot them a nervous look. He looked irritated and Rose lowered her gaze.

"Did something happen?" Demetri looked at his friend direct in the eyes, who hesitated a bit before saying a whispered "Yes"

Demetri's eyes widened, and he immediately felt anxious.

"Felix, what is it?"

"You won't like it, but, Lyla, she did something very stupid"

The tracker raised an eyebrow but it was Daniel who made the question he had wanted to make all along.

"Where is she now?"

Rose and Felix shared a worried gaze.

"Felix?" Demetri was now looking at him severely. It had to be something serious and he couldn't stand the wait.

"She destroyed a big portion of the main hallway making a water pipe explode"

Demetri didn't understand. Why would she do something like that?

"Heidi was passing by with the humans. The sudden explosion made the hallway impracticable and Lyla helped them escape. Aro wasn't pleased and.."

"Where is she? You know that even if you don't tell me I'll find her anyway"

"Aro imprisoned her. She is in the prisons underground chained up" Rose blurted and Felix rolled his eyes.

"Good way to give the news"

She didn't listen to him as she saw Daniel pale and Demetri rushing towards the stairs that lead to the prisons.

Felix sighed and followed him rushing above him and stopping in the middle of the hallway blocking his run.

"You can't go there now. Aro doesn't let anyone visit her."

"I have to see her, and tell her how dumb she was to do something like that"

"Then do it later. When you will be allowed. Aro will imprison you too if he finds you there"

"Then let him"

Before Felix even had the time to reply, the tracker had already left.

"This is going to be a big problem"

88888888888888888888888888888

He didn't have any problem finding her. He knew exactly in which part of the huge place she was. Aro apparently had really sorted out the worst part of the prisons for her.

He took a few steps and touched one of the metallic bars that built the cage she was in.

It was dark, for there weren't any windows, and the illumination didn't reach that place very well. But he saw her as if it was daylight. She was laying there, with her wrists chained together. She looked like she hadn't moved since she was taken there. Probably twenty four hours hadn't even passed since, but she had a terrible look. In particular he noticed her skin where the chains were looked like it was burnt and it was a dark shade of red.

What the hell had Aro done to her?

He leaned against one of the bars with his head, and the noise caused her to turn her attention to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice raspy and not lively as it normally was.

"I should ask you that. But they have already informed me"

He shot her a glare and she smiled amusedly.

"Really, I figured out that much"

"What the hell were you thinking? Why would you even do something so stupid? Have you no fear of what could've actually happened? You're lucky Aro was merciful enough to let you live"

"I wanted to save them. I couldn't handle watching them march to their death as animals to the slaughterhouse"

"You can't do that. It's not your place. You can't save the world, Lyla"

"I know.. I just, I couldn't sit and watch"

Demetri seemed to calm down, but still, she could see his expression was still tense, and the way he gripped the bars of her prison betrayed his calm apparel.

"I would have never forgiven you, if you had gotten yourself killed"

She lifted her head up and met his gaze.

"I would be dead, I wouldn't know"

He just glared at her, before talking again "And, I would have never forgiven myself for not being here to stop you from doing such a foolish thing, and for not being able to protect from Aro's wrath"

"You don't need to protect me, I'm strong enough"

"I know. But I can't help it. I wish to keep you safe"

She smiled and he felt a little relieved that she was safe. At least for now.

"I don't want you to risk your life for me" she admitted turning her face away so he couldn't see her expression.

Lyla sighed and got up from where she was sitting, he noticed now, how weak she was, as she struggled to get on her feet and to find her balance, the chains didn't help, as they grated her skin at every movement she made, giving her a burning sensation, even when she tried to limit her movements.

"Why do you care so much about me?'

Demetri blinked, as he felt uncertainty in her voice he searched her face, finding a few tears slipping from her eyes. He had never seen her cry, he had the impulse to rip those bars and make his way in and hold her in his arms. He had to fight temptation as he tried to remind himself that they already were in enough trouble

""Why are you crying?" He asked her softly. All anger he had felt, forgotten for the time being.

"I think you should leave" she lowered her gaze, avoiding his completely. She felt confused and overwhelmed by his presence. She couldn't accept yet all the feelings he caused within her.

"Lyla, look at me"

She raised her head meeting his eyes again. She saw them full of emotions, she had never seen them so shiny and so expressive.

"I care for you, very deeply. I know, it was sudden and maybe overwhelming, but, I can't ignore who we were in the past. And, I certainly can't ignore what you mean to me know."

"But..."

"I know, I know it's hard for you to accept all of this, to accept me. But, give me the chance, and I will show you who I really am"

She didn't say anything, his words had been heart warming and made her feel reassured. She knew he really cared for her. And she, even if it was hard to accept cared for him the same way. It was something she couldn't avoid. It had been eradicated in her all this time, somewhere in her memory and her heart.

"Seems like someone has ignored Aro's orders"

Demetri let go of the bars, and turned facing a grinning Santiago.

"I came here to check everything was in place"

Santiago shook his head a slight smile on his lips.

"Yeah right." He made a few steps so he had a complete vision of the tracker and the girl in the cage.

"Listen, Felix came and asked if I could escort you out safely, so Aro or Caius won't find out you came here without permission."

"So you're the one in charge to survey her?"

"Yes. So, let's go, I'll escort you out"

Demetri nodded, knowing that if something were to happen to him too then he couldn't do much for her.

"All right, let's go"

"I give one second to say goodbye"

Santiago smirked and the tracker rolled his eyes at his cheeky friend, before turning to Lyla.

"You should go now"

"I will take you out of here as soon as possible, trust me"

Lyla nodded, she knew he thought that what she did was wrong, but he wasn't going to abandon her there.

"Just be careful" were her last words, before Santiago came back in to escort Demetri out.

88888888888888888888888888888

Hello!

Ok, this chapter didn't convince me, I wrote like three or four times and this is the best I could do. I hope you guys appreciate it, anyway! :-)

Thanks to everybody who has added this story in followed/favorite and to my reviewers! Thanks EJM87 and BarbarafromGR

Bye everyone! ;-)


	22. Chapter 22

22

Daniel was worried and agitated. It was not what he had expected. To know his sister locked up somewhere and who knows in which conditions she was in.

He was waiting for the tracker to come back, he knew Felix had sent someone to retrieve him, and he was anxiously staring at the door since he had left.

Felix was sitting on the couch his fingers fidgeting from his nervousness and worry for his friend. He could trust Santiago, but it was Demetri that worried him. His sudden change of behavior made him unpredictable and it made him take stupid decisions with dangerous consequences. Truth was, Felix didn't recognize his friend. It was like he had gone crazy all of a sudden.

Rose's nerves, were even in a worse shape than Felix's. She had been standing by the door, waiting impatiently and staring at the empty corridor since Santiago's departure.

Nobody spoke as they were all in their own way full of worry and concern.

"They're here" Rose almost bounced on the spot as she spotted Demetri walking beside the Spanish born vampire.

Felix stood up, and as soon as Demetri crossed the door, threw his hands up in the air in a dramatic way.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Felix, calm down" Rose brushed her fingers on one of his arms.

"Yes come on Fel, he's a grown ass vampire, you don't need to babysit him" Santiago retorted amusedly.

Felix snorted "You, stay out of this"

Santiago just shrugged his shoulders without adding a word.

"Felix I'm all right, you don't need to get so aggravated"

"Somebody needs to tell you how stupid you're acting lately"

"Not right now, Felix. I think there are more important things to discuss"

Everybody stared at Rose who had been silently at the side of the tall vampire.

"She is right" Daniel stepped out from the little spot he had been in.

"I am more concerned about my sister. You had told me she was doing fine"

"I thought her safe" Demetri replied with a slight nervous tone in his usually calm voice.

"No one could have expected for Lyla to act the way she did, so, it's useless for us to fight over this."

Rose stood between them, Demetri had an angry expression she didn't trust.

"I just want to know how my sister is doing"

Rose nodded and sent Demetri a weary look, recommending him to stay calm.

He sighed "She is a bit weak, but looks like she's holding on. Only thing is that Aro chained her up, she can't move freely without hurting herself"

Daniel raised a brow "he chained her up?"

"Yes"

Daniel didn't say anything but he looked worried.

"Her hands, were they wounded? Did they look burnt or something like it?"

Demetri was confused "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer me! It's important!"

"They were"

"It's like I thought. I've got to see your leader immediately"

The three vampires exchanged looks.

"Is there something we should know?"

"if we don't get her out of there she will die, is that enough information for you?"

Demetri widened his eyes, why hadn't he thought about it? Her wrists looked in too bad of a shape for being in contact with the chains for just a day.

He remembered Lyla telling Aro her weakness to some sort of metal.

"Damn it" Felix murmured and Rose gripped his arm.

"It's worse than we thought" Rose was worried. She didn't believe Aro would risk that much. Unless he hadn't thought things through. Aro was acting too much like if he knew what the tracker's moves , but what for?.

"Felix, I think Aro is planing something.."

"I'm afraid he is"

The tall vampire snorted before adding "And I think we'll find it out pretty soon"

Demetri couldn't think straightly. If Daniel was right, he had to take Lyla out of there.

"I'll go to Aro, immediately"

He hoped that talking with his master would be useful. Maybe he would be merciful and listen to them. He just hoped.

Daniel sighed and nodded, following the tracker out of the door.

8888888888888888888888888888

Aro had been disturbed too much in those days. He knew Demetri would have come looking for him eventually, and there he was, in his study. Aro wasn't surprised when he noticed that the tracker wasn't alone. He had known his intentions from the start. That was why he had let him leave without problem.

He was hoping to gain something out of all this.

"So, why are you here, Demetri?"

He asked coming close to the tracker and getting hold of his hand.

Aro looked at his insubordinate in the eyes, with a thin smile on his lips.

"Ah I see"

He had obviously read everything and now he knew that Demetri had ignored his orders. He had gone to see Lyla without permission

"You care that much? I thought she was his a bother to you, I must have been mistaking"

The smile was still there, and Demetri lowered his gaze, slightly embarrassed.

"So, you want me to free her? After what she has done?"

"I will make sure it doesn't happen again, I will guard her every moment of the day, but take her out of there"

"I can't let you act as a babysitter. You are a high ranked guard . But, we could find a compromise"

His eyes wandered to Daniel, who straightened up, and sent him a glare.

"My...you and your sister share the same eyes, but, I've heard you are the most talented one."

"What are you asking really?"

"If, you accept to stay here and decide to serve me, I will free her"

"You mean, let her leave? And take me in her place?"

Aro laughed, and Demetri's eyes widened. Would Daniel accept?

"Of course, I would never let her leave so easily. I want her as well. After all, I've heard you two together are more powerful than alone"

"You've got a good informer"

Aro grinned. He was satisfied with how everything was going. He knew how to play with peoples emotions. He knew Demetri's strong feelings for the girl will lead to him obtaining what he craved from the beginning.

He wanted them together. Lyla was strong, her powers incredible if well used, but her brother's were even more interesting. Mind controlling was something he had searched everywhere. And Demetri had served it to him on a silver plate, helped by a clueless Lyla.

He looked at Daniel straight in the eyes

"So, Daniel, are you willing to give up your freedom for your sister's?"

8888888888888888888888888888

Konstantin knew something wasn't right. He looked out of the little window, and saw a figure standing around the little graveyard that he had showed Demetri.

He sighed as he got out to meet the person who was apparently waiting for him.

"You're early"

The cloaked figure layed a little bouquet of lilies on one the stones.

"I have been here for a while"

Konstantin furrowed his brow. He couldn't have seen...

"Yes, I saw him"

"I would have eventually..."

"No. I had already discovered it on my own. You, Daniel have lied to me all these years."

Konstantin looked at the young man that had know took off the hood of the cloak. His eyes held the same expression and intensity of the ones that had been lost a lot of years ago. The blue in them clear as the sky.

"I am the one that looked for Rose and started everything."

"But why?"

"Because you and Daniel have lied to me all these years."

He kneeled down touching another little stone, that was hidden between the other two bigger ones. He touched with his fingers.

"You didn't even show him this"

"The time wasn't right"

"But it will come. Until then...I'll just wait here"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The tension was getting thicker by the minute. Both, Aro and Demetri, were bow staring at Daniel. He still hadn't answered, and the tracker was really starting to worry. What if Daniel decided to abandon Lyla again? Even if he had all the reasons the first time, it didn't mean he wasn't capable of doing it again. Aro on the other side, was puzzled. He had thought he had him under his thumb threatening him with his sister's life.

Daniel sighed and sent the vampire in from of him an icy glare.

"I will stay"

Demetri let out a breath, relieved by hearing the words.

Aro smiled triumphant.

"Very well, you have made the right decision"

Daniel snorted "Now you have to keep your word"

Aro walked to his desk, and opened one of the drawers, he took out a set of keys, and handed them to Demetri.

"I am a man of my word, after all"

Demetri lowered his head "Thank you, master"

Daniel rolled his eyes at the tracker's antics.

"We must go now, I don't want to waste precious time"

"Of course, but before you go, let me give you this"

They hadn't noticed he held another object in his other hand.

He handed it to Daniel, who looked at it attentively.

"What is it?"

"It's the Volturi crest. It shows your allegiance to us, you mud wear it. Now you're part of the guard."

Daniel looked at it. It like the one Demetri wore. A big V shaped pendant with a design inside. It looked like a royalty jewel.

"I have to wear this?"

"As I said. You're one of us now"

"It's not something I'm proud to show"

Aro laughed and Demetri rolled his eyes. Why did he have to act difficult right now?

"You agreed to become one of us. Even without wearing that necklace, you will be known as one of the Volturi."

Daniel sighed and stuck the jewel in his pocket.

"I'll wear it when I'm ready."

Aro could drem himself satisfied.

"Very well. Now I think you should go, someone is growing impatient"

He shot an amused look at a distressed Demetri.

"We shall go then"

Aro watched the two leave with a grin on his pale lips.

888888888888888888888888888888

Felix and Rose, were in front of the passage that took to the dungeons on the underground. They were waiting for them to arrive, both hoping Aro had given them permission to free Lyla. Rose because she feared for her friend's health,Felix feared Demetri's reaction in case he didn't. He was afraid he would have to stop him from doing something stupid and reckless and that would surely ruin their friendship. He was worried.

The two, almost jumped, when they saw the two man approaching them quickly,and sighed in relief when they noticed the keys Demetri held in one of his hands. It's not like he couldn't have broken the metal bars of Lyla's cell if he had wanted to, but the keys meant Aro had given them permission to free his prisoner.

Felix moved, freeing the road for the tracker, who gave him a thankful look, didn't even stop. He went directly for the passage and straight to his destination. Daniel on the other hand, stopped, conscious that Demetri could handle the situation on his own.

He could see his sister later.

Demetri sped through the small dimly lighted corridor, ignoring the bad smell his enhanced senses could scent, and went straight to Lyla's cell, hoping to find her well enough to take her out of there still conscious, but when he got there, he had to give up his hopes.

She was lying on the floor, unconscious. Her wrists were bleeding and a trickle of blood was coming out of her nostrils. She was in nad conditions and he couldn't control himself any longer. He broke the door lock, throwing the key somewhere,as soon as he got in he broke the chains that bounded her wrists and threw them the further he could and immediately picked her up in his arms.

He was glad she was still breathing, and glad that her blood didn't taint him. It didn't give him a sensation of thirst. It actually almost repelled him. It had to be a natural condition of her species.

He grabbed her chin and tried to wake her up, calling her name softly. He hoped he wasn't too late.

He felt her stirring in his arms, and let out a sigh of relief.

" Lyla, I was so scared..." He rested his forehead on hers, feeling her skin almost as cold as his.

She opened her eyes, finding his, they were closer than she thought. Her vision was a little blurred, and she felt terribly weak. It had to be the first time she was really happy to see him.

"I knew you'd come" she whispered raising her hand to caress his cheek.

He closed his eyes as he felt her fingers touch his skin. It was a weird and beautiful feeling.

"I would always come for you"

She smiled weakly.

"I know" and she did, something within her knew it would always be this way.

"I feel sleepy.." She yawned and he felt it was time to move.

"I'll take you out of here, try to stay awake"

"I don't think I can...I'm so tired..." She rubbed her eyes, and winced from the pain in her arms.

Demetri knew it was time to move.

He started running, and she closed her eyes, feeling already dizzy enough on her own, to manage his pace.

"We're almost out, hold on, there's somebody that can help you feel better"

She didn't have the strength to ask who and just listened to his calming voice.

He got to the spot were the others were still waiting for his return.

"Oh my! Lyla!" Rose ran to them checking her friend, who looked about to faint at any moment. She was secured to the tracker's chest, and looked confused.

"Rose?"

"You had us all worried, even Felix was worried"

The vampire in question rolled his eyes.

Lyla looked around, they were in the Volturi palace again. She didn't feel the cold dungeon chill anymore.

Her eyes stopped on a figure. One she hadn't expected to find. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was hallucinating.

"It.. Can't be..."

Daniel smiled and got closer to her.

"It is. I'm really here"

Her breath hitched, and she felt as confused as when she had first gotten there.

"Daniel..." Were her last words, before she fainted again, in Demetri's arms.

88888888888888888888888888888

Hello everyone!

I'm back with another exciting ( I hope!) chapter!

Let me know what you think!

And thank you to all my faithful reader!

And as always to my reviewer EJM87! Thank you! I know I'm a teaser! But the identity of the mysterious man will be revealed later, and, I think it will be a shocker! I'm mean, I know!

Till next time!

Darkshadows92


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lyla woke up feeling drowsy, as if she had overslept. Her entire body felt stiff, and her wrists still caused her slight pain with every movement.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she found that the room was darker than she had imagined.

"Finally, I should say good morning, but maybe good evening sounds better"

The familiar voice made her smile and snort at the same time. Did he have to always be so irritating?

She met the tracker's eyes, and was surprised to discover they weren't their usual bright red. They were turning black, and she knew that it meant he had deprived himself from satisfying his thirst.

"How long have I slept?" She asked him as she studied her surroundings. She wasn't in her room. The windows, the furniture they weren't in their usual spot.

She remembered this place. It was Demetri's room.

"Almost three days. You had a high fever most of the time. Your body was trying to battle the poison the chains transmitted to your body"

That explained his eyes and his appearance. He looked terrible for a vampire. He looked faintly human with his hair unruly, his clothes untidy and, if possible, paler complexion than usual. He was only wearing a light white shirt and he really looked like he could've used a shower. If he looked like that, then she must look like

"And...you stayed here the whole time?"

"Someone had to take care of you"

He smiled, and he finally looked relieved.

"But, I wasn't alone" he added, making her raise a brow.

"Rose and Felix helped too? Where are they?"

"They helped, but I wasn't talking about them"

She then remembered something, she thought she had been hallucinating or something but she thought she had seen her brother Daniel, who she hadn't seen in years. Why would he even there? And how would he know where she was? It's not like he had Demetri's power.

"What?" She couldn't find something smarter to say, she felt confused.

"He'll be here in just a couple of seconds"

She moved her gaze to the door, and watched it intently. Those seemed the two longest seconds of her life.

The door opened and Lyla's eyes widened in surprise.

It couldn't be..."Daniel" her breath hitched and she felt overwhelmed.

He smiled at her and stopped in front of the bed.

He didn't say anything, waiting for her to recover from the shock.

"How...how did you know where I was? How did you get here?"

"Demetri found me and brought me here"

She shared a quick glance with the tracker who was silently observing her.

"So, he had to come and remind you that you have a sister"

Daniel rolled his eyes and Lyla folded her arms on her chest.

"Lyla...I'm sorry"

"I bet you are. You should be! You have no idea how terrible all these years have been. I thought you were dead or something, you never came looking for me, never sent a letter, anything!"

Daniel had expected such an outburst. Demetri on the other side thought she would be happy to see him.

"I know, I'm unforgivable"

"You are!" She got up, ignoring the dizziness and walked right in front oglf him furious.

"If you think coming here and saying a few little sweet words would be enough you are mistaking!"

As she said that she slapped him in the face.

Demetri held back a laughter and Daniel put a hand on his reddened cheek.

"I forgot how hard you hit"

Lyla shook her head. "That was for disappearing for at least 9 centuries"

"And this" she slapped him again hard on the other cheek.

"Is for messing with my mind"

Demetri was now grinning, feeling kind of proud. She was a real force of nature.

"Ok, I think you made it clear you are pissed" Daniel was massaging his face, shaking his head slightly.

"Damn right I am! You were the one that said we had to stay together, no matter what, and then, on the first occasion, you erase a part of my life and send me to another country, losing all sorts of contact!"

Daniel sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Your hard head hasn't changed through the years"

"So has your habit of giving no explanations at all"

She retorted, sitting on the bed, feeling weak.

"I acted terribly, I know" the man sat beside her on the bed sighing.

Demetri felt like it was best for him to leave and give them a private moment together. So he slipped out of the room silently.

Lyla looked at her brother., meeting his eyes for the first time in what had seemed like forever. They were so similar to hers. Same color, same shape and same curiosity and eagerness. They used to be so close, always there for each other.

"What happened, why did you send me away? " she asked softly, trying to hide the sadness it caused reawakening an old painful feeling.

"I had no other choice, you were slowly dying in front of me. I had no other way than to erase the part of your memories that caused you pain and send you somewhere safe. I trusted Artemis to keep you safe"

"He did, at first"

Daniel furrowed his brows. "What happened?"

Lyla sighed "So you don't know"

"What? What should I know?"

"Artemis, he changed, after some time we established in London...he met a girl, and fell in love. He wanted us to meet her. But, on the night we were supposed to meet her, she never arrived. We went out to look for her, but...what we found..."

Daniel waited for her to continue. Holding her hand in his.

"She was laying on the snow, in front of our house. Dead. Something had bitten her, and it didn't take long for me to understand what had killed her"

"A vampire"

Lyla nodded and Daniel snorted.

"Artemis went insane. After her burial, he changed completely. He started drinking, and came home only at early morning. He had gotten violent, and Alexis was scared of him. One day, he didn't come at all. We were worried, and after the third day, I went to look for him. Without success. When I got home. He was there, but he wasn't himself anymore. He had become one of them. "

"Artemis? A vampire?"

Lyla nodded and Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I couldn't save Alexis. When I got home he had already started the process to transform him too. "

"So, they're both vampires now...?"

"Yes. Artemis wants revenge. I don't know against who, I never found out if he knew who killed the woman he loved."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"No. He said I reminded him of his human self. He had some moments where he still resembled his old self. But they were rare moments. Until the day Demetri found me, I always thought of escaping, but then, Artemis used to say he would find me and bring me back"

Daniel now felt terribly guilty. How could he have left his sister in such a situation?

"Why didn't you...you know.."

"Kill him? I couldn't."

Daniel sighed. "I'm sorry I left you alone all these years. I should've been the one close to you"

Lyla smiled and tightened her hold on her brother's hands.

"What is your excuse then, for all of this"

"I wish I could tell you"

"No, you can't act mysterious with me. I want a real answer"

Lyla got up, passing her hand through her hair nervously.

"Listen, I did what I did to protect you. I didn't known Demetri was still alive. But I had to protect you."

"From who?"

"Well, from yourself mostly"

"What? What do you mean?"

Daniel sighed and stop up, getting closer to her and leaning a hand on one of her shoulders for comfort.

"You have recovered a part of your memories related to Demetri, haven't you?"

"I...I did. But how is it possible? Your power..."

"Emotions are stronger than my power. Something must have awakened in you that caused those memories to surface. Your love for him, never died, after all. Even now, after all these years, I still see it, in both of you"

Lyla shook her head, in denial.

"No...no he's...he's different..."

"He isn't. You just don't want to see it, underneath the surface, and the changes he may have made"

"Why are you suddenly on his side? I thought you hated vampires, you shouldn't want for your sister to love one"

"I made many mistakes. I want you to be happy. I have messed up too much of your life, as much as I hate vampires, I don't hate him. He brought me back to you after all"

Lyla sighed heavily. She was even more confused than before.

"You said you saved myself. Why is that?"

"It's a long story. I don't think it's the right moment. You look stressed"

"I am. But I truth don't I"

"You do"

"Good. I want you to do something for me then"

She looked determined, and Daniel knew that whatever her request was, she wouldn't accept no as an answer.

"I want you to unblock my mind, you can do it, can you?"

Daniel was shocked. But he couldn't deny her that. He knew she was strong enough to handle it, and with Demetri alive it wasn't a real problem anymore.

" I will. As soon as you're a little better"

"But..."

" You're recovering. I promise, as soon as you're back in full health I will give back your memories"

Lyla snorted not really happy, she didn't know why, she feared he would escape breaking his promise. She felt like she couldn't trust him yet.

"You promise?"

" I promise"

88888888888888888888888888888

She had fallen back to sleep shortly after her meeting with Daniel. But after tossing and turning in Demetri's bed, she had decided to wake up, not standing to spend another second lying down like if she was still sick.

She sat up on the bed, and her eyes were bothered by the bright light coming from one of the windows.

Somebody had left the curtain open so the sun could freely fill the room warming it up a little bit.

Her eyes adjusted to the light. And she realized that she was alone.

Demetri was sitting in one of the armchairs by the other side of the room, the part that wasn't reached from the sun. He was sitting there, lazily reading a book. His clothes weren't the ones she was used seeing him in. He was wearing a pair of light pants and a light t shirt. It was weird, she was so accustomed in seeing him dressed elegant that seeing him so relaxed made him look more...human.

He looked like he hadn't realized she was awake and staring at him.

"See something you like?", obviously his cockiness had to surface right in that moment. She felt like an idiot. An embarrassed, blushing idiot. He was terribly handsome in that moment, and she had no idea why she was even noticing it. What was happening to her?

Had Daniel's pro-Demetri speech effected her so much?

"I was just surprised seeing you here, so...well, relaxed"

He grinned.

"This, is my room."

"I know, that brings up another question. Why am I here and not in my own?"

"That would be because from now on this will you be your room also. Daniel has taken up yours"

"What? Daniel would never..."

"He said he has no problem with us living together. Apparently he approves"

"I have a problem. Does anybody care?"

It had to be a joke. Daniel couldn't have never agreed to something...well maybe he could. He was the one with all the nice words for the tracker after all, that traitor of a brother.

"I don't really mind. It will give us a chance to...you know, spend more time together" Demetri had put down the book, and was now staring at her.

"It's just...unexpected. Weird maybe and a little embarrassing. Why did Aro decide this?"

"Well...after your little episode, he doesn't really trust you enough to leave you alone completely. The choices were me, or...well he didn't offer other choices"

"Oh"

"Oh...? That is all you have to say?"

She really wanted to feel a lot different than what she really felt. She didn't really mind being closer to him, even if it meant spending a with him. He had saved her, and he had brought her her brother back. How could she still despise him or treat him bad after all he for her?

"I...it's ok, really. Maybe...we could like you said..."

"I'm glad you're taking it positively, I was expecting screaming and fighting"

" Am I so terrible?"

"Well, you have a bad temper"

She pouted and he smiled as he looked at her. 't tell her the truth that it really had been his idea to have her move in with him.

"Ok, I got it"

She got up from the bed, making sure she was dressed under the covers, and stretched a little bit, feeling a lot better than the day before.

"There's breakfast for you here,in case you're hungry"

Demetri was now hovering over a table that she , was new.

On top of the table, there was a cappuccino, with what looked like a croissant. It looked delicious, and her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten in days, after all.

"Wow, you really went out of your way"

There a nice vase with a fresh bouquet of white roses.

"Italian breakfast. Probably the best you could find"

"How do you know? You don't eat"

He rolled his eyes, and took one of the two seats.

"just eat it ok? Daniel recommended I made sure you ate"

She couldn't ignore the warm feeling it gave her. It was obvious to her that she felt something for him, as much as she wanted to deny it or ignore it, it was there, just as Daniel had said.

"Demetri?" She called him as she took the seat in front of him.

He raised his gaze meeting his once again bright red eyes with hers.

"Thank you, for everything"

He smiled, "You don't have to thank me. I like taking care of you"

"I feel weird eating with you watching me"

"I'll leave if you want"

She shook her head. "You don't have to leave just..."

"Just?"

"Well, do you want to try?"

The tracker let out a laugh and raised an eyebrow.

"I...no, it doesn't appeal me, at all"

"Have you ever tried human food?"

"No, but it's like trying to feed a lion some grass, imagine that, a lion would spit it out like if it was poison"

"What if it's a vegetarian lion, than he would eat it" she mused as she drank a bit from her cup.

"Vegetarian lion?"

"hey it could be, even cats eat grass"

"When they're sick" he precised watching her with an amused smile.

It was nice, spending time together like this. Without fighting or questioning the other. He enjoyed it and so did she.

"So, if you ever get sick I can try giving you human food"

"Vampires don't get sick"

"You're just no fun"

The tracker smiled "Sorry"

She smiled back, as she finished her meal. She looked satisfied.

"So. How did it go with Daniel?"

"It went...well. I have to see him later. He will help me recover my memories"

"All of them?"

"There's no point in not doing so. You are alive, whatever reason he had for acting how he did is gone"

"Are you ready for that?"

"It will only do me good."

The tracker stared at her, different emotions in his crimson eyes.

"What? You look worried"

"No. I'm glad you made the decision. Daniel had mentioned it to me"

"There's nothing he can do for you?"

"I lost my memory naturally. He can't help me"

"he could"

"How?"

"His power consists in manipulating ones mind. He can make you believe what he wants, see what he wants. He can control your mind erasing or creating memories. He could if he really wants to. He could even put my memories in your mind"

"How?"

"When he touches someone when he's using his power, he can acquire whatever it's in that persons mind."

"He's that powerful?"

"Yes. It's a very rare capacity even among our people. The reason we ran away, was so they couldn't use him"

"Very well then. I think it's time for us to know the truth"

Author's note:

Hello!

So, I hope this chapter is clear enough, I'm always worried if a wrote something correctly since some language difficulties.

Well anyway, thanks as always to all the readers that have put this story as favorite/ followed! Thank you very much! I appreciate you chose my story!

And a special thanks to EJM87! I love your reviews! Thanks for your appreciation I really am thankful!

As for the mistery man, I will tell you just this little information, he won't be an enemy, or cause trouble, well he will cause a little trouble, bit in a good way, ok not adding any more, or I might slip ;-)

Till next chapter! Bye!

Darkshadows92


	25. Chapter 25

She was definitely feeling better. Her head didn't hurt her, her body wasn't aching and she felt good. She was sure that day, was going to be the day she would finally have all the answers she had been looking for.

Daniel was already there. Apparently Rose had informed him of her awakening.

He was sitting on the bed. Both hands on his face as he studied her. He was glad she was already doing better, and he had to admit, Demetri was taking good care of her even on his own.

He he would have more time, He knew what his sister wanted, and knew perfectly well she wouldn't back down. Lyla was stubborn. Once she decided something, she always went through with it. And this time was no exception.

Demetri, who had been leaning with his back to the wall was looking calm and slightly bored. He wasn't worried for Lyla like Daniel was. He didn't need to. She was strong. She could perfectly handle anything that came at her.

"So, let's start" she said looking towards her brother, who just nodded, standing up.

"Ok, come here and lay down"

Lyla did as she was told, and took her place on the bed.

"Lyla, you will fall into a trance. It will make you feel as if you're sleeping, and meanwhile you will see everything that I took away. It will be like one big dream"

"All right. I'm ready"

Demetri tensed when Daniel touched Lyla's forehead with his fingers.

After a few seconds, Lyla's eyes became heavy and she felt sleepy. Sje closed her eyes, and when she did, she heard Daniel's voice. It was faint, as if it came from somewhere in her mind.

"Relax. I will wake you up when it's all over" he said, before she slipped in her past.

Start ofdream _:_

 _It was spring. The trees around were in flower, and grass was green,and the scent of wild flowers was every where. The sun was warm and a soft comforting breeze flowed calmly._

 _She was sitting on a part of the big construction that stood menacingly in top of the hill. The sound of the sea calming her senses._

 _She was trying to concentrate. Daniel had said she needed to train on her powers, and she was trying to._

 _It was hard to concentrate, she was easily distracted. And the young boy looking at her from a certain distance didn't help_.

 _She felt her cheeks getting warmer as she took a glance at him. He was talking with Konstantin, who was explaining how to use the remedy he had come for. It wasn't the first time she had seen him. He had come often lately. Daniel didn't like him, and_ always made an annoyed expression _at his sight. He thought the young man had other reasons for coming so often, making up excuses to come every other day._

 _She didn't agree with her brother. He was such a fuss sometimes. She couldn't help but find the young human quite interesting, and cute. Sje was mesmerized by his eyes. They were the clearest blue. They reminded her of the sky, or the clear sea water she loved so much._

 _She couldn't help but smile at him when he looked at her so directly. He smiled back and she felt something in her stomach, as his clear eyes locked with hers. It made her feel weird. She never felt like that. Like butterflies in her stomach._

 _Her cheeks were even warmer than before, and she looked away, suddenly embarrassed._

 _It was the first time they had made eye contact, and she couldn't help but be even that his eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen._

 _Suddenly the weather changed, and so did her surroundings._

 _She was in the human village, with Konstantin and Rose was with her walking on the other side, studying the merchandise the market offered._

 _It was then, when we heard a banging sound that her head turned, and she met those eyes again. He was there. It was the blacksmiths laboratory. And he was helping another man, holding what looked like a very heavy sword_

 _Her heart felt like a drummer, it started beating like crazy. And she had to look away. Rose noticed her strange behavior and a half smile formed on her thin lips. Konstantin didn't notice her weird behavior, and just went straight to them, saying hi to the young man, and she finally discovered his name. Demetri. She liked it, she thought it suited him._

 _He was looking at her under his eyelashes, pretending to pay attention to what his father and Konstantin were talking about, but she noticed him and looked away._

 _Everything changed again._

 _She was now in the temple. She recognized the room she shared with Rose._

 _Daniel was there too. He was lookong furious and she almost held his same expression._

 _"I don't want you to see him anymore"_

 _"You can't decide for me! If I want to talk to him I will!"_

 _Daniel passed a hand through his hair, he was really upset._

 _"You don't understand, it's dangerous!"_

 _"Really? Why? We talk with Artemis and Alexis, Rose lives here with us! They are humans, just like him!"_

 _"There's something, the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him...i don't like it"_

 _Lyla shook her head, gritting her teeth._

 _"You don't have too. It's none of your business!"_

 _"You are my business!"_

 _"I'm not your possession! You can't tell me what to do!" Her rebellious nature couldn't be contained any longer._

 _She left the room, fed up with her twin's nonsense. He didn't know what he was talking about._

 _Konstantin stopped as he looked at her passing by, upset and with eyes full of tears. He wasn't surprised, he had expected it._

 _She ran, she ran so much, her feet hurt. And she found refuge in the old unused temple. She finally sat on the humid grass, and cried._

 _She didn't know how long she had been there, when she felt something warm encircle her shoulders. She looked up, meeting the clear eyes of Demetri._

 _The scene sped up, and she saw the two of them, in the same place. It was early morning, and it was chilly. She had covered a sleeping Demetri with the same cloth he had given to her the night before. He needed it more than she did. She couldn't feel the cold of the morning anyway._

 _He was so peaceful, sleeping on her lap, and she couldn't help but to stroke his cheek, and pass her hand through his hair. The feelings it caused her, were strong and foreign. Her heart beats felt like a hammer in her chest, and het stomach , but in a good way. It always felt this way when she was around him._

 _He stirred and she retreated her hand, uncertain of his feelings. Maybe he was just friendly and didn't feel the same way she did._

 _He opened his eyes, those eyes that mesmerized her everytime they met hers._

 _He smiled at her, and she felt for the first time, like if she was in the right place. For the first time she felt like she belonged._

 _Time changed again. She could sense it was Daniel's memory this time. He was showing her his point of view on something._

 _It was him, she saw. On the road that took to the temple. He had looked like he was waiting for someone, and she understood, when she saw Demetri coming his way._

 _Demetri looked above him and smiled slightly at the other man waiting for him. His smile had that same wicked gleam he had now. That hadn't changed after all._

 _"Daniel. Waiting for me?"_

 _"What does it look like to you?"_

 _Demetri raised his shoulders, he had a slight idea of what he wanted to tell him._

 _"What do you want then? If you want to talk, here I am" even his cockiness had followed him in his new life._

 _"I want you to stay away from my sister"_

 _Demetri smiled crookedly and shook his head._

 _"Does she know you're sticking your nose in her business?"_

 _"She doesn't have to know. Lately she seems to incautious on her decisions"_

 _"So I'm one of her bad decisions?"_

 _"She is not of this world. I think you understood that. You and her come from two different realities, what do you think, there will be no consequences on this? She is in danger, and you're the one putting her in such a situation"_

 _Demetri listened to those words. But he wasn't the type to back down so easily._

 _"I want her to tell me this things. If it's her decision, then I'll respect that, but since it's not, I will not let you get in the way."_

 _Daniel gritted his teeth. He knew Lyla was stubborn, but Demetri seemed even worse._

 _"You do not understand. You are not on her level. You're not enough for her"_

 _"Maybe you're right on that. I don't deserve her. But I won't let you tell me what to do. It has to be her decision. I will never force her to do anything against her will. I respect and love her too much for that"_

 _"If you love her, let her go"_

 _Demetri started walking again, passing Daniel, who was now fuming._

 _"I'm not forcing her to stay with me. If she will decide to not see me anymore, I will let her go"_

 _Lyla had been sitting on the temple steps all that time waiting for Demetri to show up. She was starting to worry he wouldn't come that day._

 _She felt relieved when she saw him approach her slowly, with that brightening smile of his._

 _"I was worried you weren't coming"_

 _"I had a little delay. But here I am. After all, I know you can't survive without me"_

 _"You wish" she folded her arms on her chest, and pouted at his words._

 _He chuckled as he looked at her pretty pouting face._

 _"Maybe I do..." He was still thinking about Daniel's words. He may not have showed it, but they had bothered him more than he had let show._

 _She looked at him, his expression had changed into a serious one, and that was enough to worry him. He was barely ever the serious type._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked him._

 _He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes._

 _"I need to talk to you"_

 _"About what?" She cocked her head in wonder, as her eyes widened trying to read his._

 _He was nervous, and she couldn't grasp the reason._

 _"About...well, actually, I want to tell you something"_

 _He was embarrassed now, almost shy. He was definitely acting weird._

 _"I know you're not human. I've understood that from the first moment I saw you, but...I don't care -"_

 _"You're not scared?"_

 _"Of you? How could I? You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."_

 _"So, you don't care?"_

 _"I don't. I only wish to be by your side as long as I live."_

 _"What...what are you trying to say?"_

 _He smiled shyly, but she could still see the cheeky boy he was under that uncharacteristic behavior._

 _"I love you"_

 _Lyla smiled, and before he could add anything else she threw herself in his arms._

 _"I love you too"_

 _Demetri tightened his grip around her and their faces were now incredibly close, she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers in their very first kiss._

 _She realized the scene had vanished as she realized she was laying on a bed. Her shoulders were burning terribly, and she couldn't understand how she had gotten there, with her body feeling so weak._

 _She didn't have to wonder much longer as she saw Demetri sleeping by her side. He looked pretty bad too. His face had some cuts and some black spots, and one of his arms had been bandaged, even if it was hidden by his body._

 _"You're awake"_

 _"I thought you were sleeping" she said as he moved sitting up beside her._

 _"I couldn't. I was worried about you"_

 _"I'm fine. You know you should worry about yourself more then me."_

 _Demetri shook his head, kissing one of her bare shoulders._

 _"Like I could do something like that"_

 _"You should"_

 _She heard him sigh and she moved to see him better,causing her to feel more pain._

 _"I should have protected you better"_

 _"You couldn't do anything against them, they are immortal, and have powers, you-"_

 _"Are a worthlessness human"_

 _"You are not worthless"_

 _"Look they did to you"_

 _She smiled stroking his cheek, tracing the small cut that went through it._

 _"You are better than all of them"_

 _He moved his hand on her back, and even without touching her skin he saw her wince in pain._

 _"This, will never go away"_

 _"The pain will, and I don't care if they see me as a traitor. I wasn't thinking of going back anyway"_

 _Demetri snorted, playing with a strand of her long hair._

 _"I have something for you then"_

 _She raised a brow as she watched him reach for something on the little table close to the bed._

 _"I had meant to give it to you yesterday evening...but_ "

 _He handed it to her, and she looked at it wide eyed._

 _It was a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped pendant and a lavender_ _stone in the middle._

 _"It's beautiful"_

 _"When I saw the stone, it reminded_ _me of your eyes."_

 _She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips._

 _"But before I give it to you, you have_ _to answer my question"_

 _Lyla rolled her eyes. "All right, what is it?"_

 _"Marry me_ "

 _"What?"_

 _"I could have lost you tonight. I want to be with you forever. I don't know if what they say it's true, about afterlife_ , _paradise or how they call it. But if it there's the slightest chance of it, I want it"_

 _Lyla grabbed his face with tears in her eyes._

 _"I love you so much, and yes, I want you forever too_ "

(End of dream)

Author's note:

Yes. I'm that terrible that I will end it up here!

Anyway I hope this chapter isn't too boring! I know we practically just took a look in Lyla's mind, but, as you guys can imagine, there will be more! Yay!

As usual, I want to thank everybody that has put this story among the favorite/followed

And thank to my reviewers!

EJM87, thank you for your review! It's always a pleasure for me reading them! I know I'm bugging you with the mistery man, but don't worry, we'll discover who he is, soon enough! ;-)

Evangelina Akriti: Thanks for your review! I will probably put the Cullen and the here, I'm working on it ㈴2 hope to see you next chapter!

Lastly but not less important, the forgotten, will be split in two parts.

In case you were wondering where the Romanians and the rest ended up, don't worry, they are hanging in there, they will show up nor in the sequel, that will start as soon as the forgotten ends.

I was also thinking about writing a prequel, where we explore young Lyla and human Demetri's relationship and everything that lead to the events of "the forgotten"

In case you're interested let me kno and I will start working on it!

Till next time!

Darkshadows92


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Lyla battled her eyelashes as the light hit her in the face. Confused she looked around, meeting her brother's comforting eyes.

She still couldn't believe all that she had seen, and instinctively touched the necklace that she wore. She had had it for all that time, and she had completely ignored the special meaning it held for all those years.

She had always felt a sort of affection towards it. Maybe unconsciously she had known it was an important gift.

She looked around the room and noticed the trackers absence.

Daniel understood what she was looking for and gave her a kind smile.

"He had to go. He can't ignore his duties as a guard for that long"

Lyla nodded, she understood. He was already risking a lot just for protecting or taking care of her, even if she really didn't need it.

A part of her though, was glad he wasn't there. She was so confused, especially after the last memory.

Had he really proposed to her? And what had happened after that?

"I want to see more"

Daniel raised a brow "You are still weak."

"No, I can make it. I can't wait anymore, so just go on, another time"

"Your mind is already over worked"

"It won't kill me"

Daniel sighed, he knew better than to argue with her, she never changed her mind once it was set on something.

"Alright. But if I see you can't handle any more I will stop"

She just nodded, and he touched her forehead inducing her into another dream.

Start of dream:

 _Everywhere around her was full of flowers and the scent of spring was everywhere._

 _She was wearing a beautiful white dress, with a delicate flower crown on her head._

 _In her hands she held a small bouquet of wild flowers that Rose had gotten early in the morning, thinking they would suit her._

 _Demetri, in front of her was dressed elegantly and was staring at her with emotion in his clear eyes, the same that it was reflected in hers._

 _Everyone was gathered around them. Rose was standing right behind them with Daniel and Artemis. Konstantin with a young Alexis were beside them a little further._

 _Beside Demetri there were what she believed were his parents, and two young boys that resembled him a little bit, that she figured were related._

 _"With the power invested in me from the Roman Catholic church, I now pronounce you husband and wife"_

 _Demetri smiled at her and she smiled back, her eyes water._

 _It was a busy time of the year, the last months of summer, it was harvest period, and all of them worked in the fields close to their home, all day, from early morning to late evening. Though it was a tiring job, they all enjoyed working together._

 _Demetri, was the only one who didn't participate. He still had his job at his father's laboratory, so Lyla only saw him in the evening, when he came home._

 _That day they had been busy collecting tomatoes. It had been really hot, so the plants were full of red fruits._

 _It was only around mid afternoon when she saw her now husband reach her put in the field where she had been all day._

 _"What are you doing here?" She asked him cleaning her hands with a rag she had took with her from home. They were all green from the tomato plants._

 _"I didn't have much to do. So I came home."_

 _"You usually have so much work you barely come home for dinner"_

 _"I took the day off, I had something to do" he smiled at her and she looked at him with confusion._

 _"Come with me, I have to show you something" he grabbed her hand, but she protested, saying she had to finish her job. She had enough work to do._

 _"Don't worry, I talked to Konstantin he knows you are leaving"_

 _Lyla batted her eyelashes and followed him._

 _"Where are we going?" She asked him when she noticed that they were leaving begin their home and the small village close to the huge temple._

 _"Don't worry, you'll like it"_

 _"You're acting weird" she mused as she tried to imagine what he wanted to show her._

 _Then he suddenly stopped. And she looked around curious. They were close to the place where they had dirt met. The old decadent temple was close by, and she the relaxing gurgle of the little stream of water that passed nearby._

 _"What are we looking at exactly?"_

 _Lyla was perplexed. Had he made her leave her job to look at a piece of land?_

 _"Where our house will be"_

 _Her eyes widened as she understood what he had said._

 _"You mean that...?"_

 _"We will live here soon."_

 _She laughed as she launched herself in his arms._

 _Finally they to have the house of their dreams._

 _There was blood. A lot of it all around her and the smell of it was in the air. Lyla looked around the battlefield, finding what she had been . Demetri was there a few her. Hr was holding his sword and she could see him panting tiredly. He was sweating and his face was covered of little cuts and blood stains._

 _She was just glad to see him alive._

 _Daniel behind her was doing fine. And so did everyone else. She could be thankful. The attackers were stronger, not power, but by number too. She had known they . They never left anything unfinished. Her people sure had weird rules. They weren't violent by nature, but they made a massive use of violence when it was to accommodate them or to make sure people respected them.._

 _She was drained. She had used up all her energy by helping defending the others, using her knowledge in manipulating water to build ice shields or attacking when needed._

 _Just when she had thought she could relax for a few seconds, she saw someone reach Demetri from behind trying to attack him. She wasn't fast enough. Someone stopped her from yelling. Pulling her hair and forcing her to try and her a sword Demetri had given her just in case. She couldn't wield it very well, but she had to defend herself._

 _It was useless. The man in front of her was stronger than she was. Before she could react and maneuver the sword correctly, she heard a blinding pain in her abdomen. It hurt so much she stopped breathing for a seconds. She touched the wound, feeling her warm blood run through her fingers. She heard Demetri's voice screaming and she had just enough time to see him fall on the ground unconscious, before everything went black_

 _She opened her eyes, adjusting them to the light. She felt as if she had and scratched her eyes still full of sleep._

 _She recognizing her old room. The one she had shared with Rose when she had lived in ._

 _She heard someone take a her hand and she turned her face, expecting to find the one she loved the most. She was disappointed when she realized it had been Daniel holding her hand all along. He barely smiled at her and she didn't have a good feeling about his expression. Where was Demetri?_

 _The still painful wound in her stomach didn't let her move around as she had expected. So she resigned herself and just laid there._

 _"Lyla.."_

 _"How long have I slept?"_

 _Daniel let go of her hand crossing his hand together._

 _" weeks. The been iron dust"_

 _"Those bastards..."_

 _Daniel quiet as he looked at her. He looked nervous and the fact Demetri wasn't there was starting to worry her and make her more nervous any minute that passed._

 _"Lyla...there's something I need to tell you"_

 _"Where is Demetri?"_

 _Daniel sighed and lowered his gaze, taking a hold her hand again.._

 _"He's... We couldn't find his body. Lyla...i think he's"_

 _"Don't say it..." Her voice .her whole body._

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _Fat tears her eyes. Her body shaking tried to get up and run around the building, or the her own her brother was wrong._

 _"No! You're lying"_

 _"Calm down, you are still hurt" he tried to hold her down as she tossed and kicked, trying to free herself grip._

 _Konstantin ran into the room, and gave her something to call her down, and it helped, making her slip back to unconsciousness._

 _"She's been there all day"_

 _Rose was just a couple of meters from her. Next to her was her brother who was looking at her with a very worried expression._

 _Lyla was sitting next to a tombstone. She hadn't moved all day. Only the day before they had some sort of funeral for Demetri, and now she just couldn't leave his grave. It gave her comfort being there._

 _"Daniel I'm worried. She hasn't eaten anything in days. She barely sleeps and talks..."_

 _"She is strong. She will get over it"_

 _"This isn't like the other time"_

 _Lyla could hear them, but ignored them. Her eyes went to another little stone close to Demetri's._

 _She had woken up feeling rage. She hadn't felt so angry since the night she had been marked. She knew whose fault was for everything that happened, and she just couldn't ignore the pain she felt. She knew what she had to do._

 _Silently she got up and left, it was early morning, nobody would notice her absence anytime soon._

 _She had something to do, and she knew Daniel would understand her intentions immediately and try to stop her. She couldn't risk that._

 _As soon as she saw the gate of her old home, she noticed someone standing there waiting for her._

 _She recognized immediately the figure of the head village. She stopped on her tracks for a few seconds, unsure on how to act. He knew her capabilities very well, after all._

 _"I knew you would come, sooner or later"_

 _The man had a grin on his lips, it made her even more furious._

 _"Then you know why I'm here"_

 _"We didn't kill the human, it was our intention,but we didn't do it"_

 _She half smiled, crossing her arms on her chest._

 _"I don't believe you."_

 _"So, you came here to me to get revenge for his death?"_

 _Lyla saw the gleam of his sword on his side. She knew that at this point he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he had the chance._

 _"Yes"_

 _"I never thought you to be vindictive type. The human world corrupted you"_

 _He charged at her with his sword pointed towards her. If he wounded her with that sword she would risk her life. She had already been wounded by it and she was miraculously still alive._

 _She decided it to react. She was lucky to be close to the sea. Her village was right on the shore because others just like her held her Sam power._

 _She moved her hands calling an amount of water towards her and she felt the big wave move towards her and create a shield of salted water that she managed to freeze so that it became impenetrable._

 _Her opponent on the other hand knew very well how her powers worked and that was against her. She was determined to win though. She hoped that destroying that man would relieve a little part of her pain._

 _The sword destroyed her defense and the blade almost pierced her skin, but luckily she was fast enough to avoid it._

 _It was the right chance for her. She had brought with her some iron powder that she had found in Demetri's father laboratory, and she mixed with some water, forming an icy blade and she stabbed him in the back._

 _He fell to the ground bleeding profusely and panting._

 _"Attacking from behind is never fair"_

 _He whispered, a grin still on his thin lips._

 _"I never said I would fight fairly"_

 _"I know you believe we killed your lover. Believe what you want, but you've killed the wrong person"_

 _"How can you lie to me now"_

 _"I'm not lying"_

 _She felt fury run through her and without her control a big wave of water raised from the sea and aimed at the village, the impact caused a big roar, the little huts crushed under the incredible destructive power and she could hear screaming._

 _The man lying in front of her had stopped breathing, she felt like she had her revenge, but, it didn't make her feel any better._

 _"Lyla!" Daniel's alarmed voice came from behind her and she turned to face him._

 _"What have you done?"_

 _She wasn't looking at him. Her expression reflected the numbness she felt inside._

 _"I..."_

 _"Come on, let's go home, I will take care of you"_

 _She just started crying at those words, in her brother's shoulder._

 _"We have to do something. She is getting out of control."_

 _Konstantin was looking at her sleeping form, and Daniel was sitting on a chair next to her bed._

 _"This is not like her at all. It won't happen again"_

 _"She destroyed the entire village and he killed a man"_

 _"He deserved. He had almost killed her"_

 _"It has nothing to do with that. Demetri's death crushed her. She is not the same anymore, we must do something or her powers will het out of hand. They are in part bound the her emotions. If she gets out of control so will they. She doesn't have the strength nor the will right now to control her emotions"_

 _"I can train her, when she gets better"_

 _Konstantin was serious. He knew that there was the chance for her to never recover._

 _"What if things gets worse?"_

 _"How can it get worse than this?"_

 _Konstantin sighed and Daniel knew what it had to be done._

 _"I will take care of it"_

 _"Artemis and Alexis will take her to a safer destination, she needs to be far from here"_

 _Daniel nodded and stroked her forehead, in the morning she wouldn't remember anything, and maybe she could live again._

 _End of dream_

She tossed in her bed, and woke up with a mixed feeling of horror shock and disappointment. Had all those things that she had seen really happen?

"How are you feeling?" Daniel's voice broke through her confusion and she just stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Did I really do that? Is it all true?"

Her twin looked sorry and he stroked her cheek as to try and give her comfort.

"It is. Do you understand why I did it?"

"I was a mess"

"Yes. You were"

She sighed and rubbed her hand on her face in disbelief.

"Were me and Deemetri... I mean were we really..."

"Yes. You were. Actually he is still alive, so that makes you and him still a c-"

"Don't make things worse, please."

"Well it is the truth"

"What about Demetri. Where is he? Does he know about this?"

"I believe he has remembered by now. Before he left I tried a little thing on his mind. See, he is a vampire, so he is incapable of sleeping, it wouldn't worked as it did on you. So, I believe he will have flashbacks while he is awake. If I did things right he remembered just as much as you did. So yes, I believe he knows by now."

Lyla felt her face warm up. He knew just as much as she did. How would she act now? But most importantly, what were her feelings towards him now? After all that she had seen, she couldn't ignore that she felt something, but those were the old feelings she had for the human Demetri, now he was totally different, well she wasn't completely sure. She had never tried to get to know him better. Her prejudices towards his race had put obstacles in their relationship. He had tried to show her, he had done a lot for her, and she had thanked him by treating him like a monster.

Maybe it was time she put the past beyond her, and with that her beliefs and prejudices and start from the beginning.

Helloooo lovely people!

I'm so sorry if I'm so late! I had family visiting for these two weeks and I couldn't find a minute to write something decent.

This chapter was a bit hard, and I'm not a hundred percent satisfied by it, but maybe when the story iyis over I will work and try to improve it.

So , now everything is out. Demetri and Lyla, know everything, at least, that's what Daniel makes them believe. You know he can mess with minds, after all!

There is one last big secret, so, hang on, the first part is almost over.

And, yes they are actually married! Didn't expect that, didn't you? I wasn't really planning it, but I just thought it would shake things up.

And lastly, Lyla's powers. She is capable in manipulating water, not create it out of nowhere. She can wield big and smaller masses of it and change it's state from liquid, to solid and to vapor. She has never really learnt how to control them completely so, they can get out of hand. She just needs more training.

That is all and as always, thanks to my lovely reviewers! EJM87 and Evangella Akriti.

And to everyone who has added this story to favorite/follow thank you!

And thank you to those who just read!

Till next time!

Darkshadows92


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Demetri was waiting in front of the door. He had heard the conversation going on inside, and know was taking his time to gather his own thoughts before going in to face Lyla.

Felix had advised him to just act normal and talk to her, but know, in front of the door of the room they shared he was having mixed feelings.

He was happy, worried, angry,sad...all emotions he hadn't felt for a very long time, and he exactly didn't know how to cope with them, he had never been good with feelings, emotions and those sort of things. Lyla had destroyed all the walls he had built around himself since he had woken up in his new skin. Walls he had accurately created to shield himself, his true self that the transformation had suffocated.

Now she was right behind that door and he had to face her. He wouldn't run away, a fighter like him never did, he hadn't in life threatening situations, he surely wouldn't do so now.

He slowly lowered the handle and as silently as ever, he slipped in.

His eyes, went straight to Lyla, sitting on the bed. He didn't even throw a glance to Daniel who was sitting next to her, he couldn't take his eyes away from her, and he didn't miss any of her nervous movements as she met his gaze for a few seconds, before lowering it to stare at her feet, in a sort of a shy manner. He also didn't miss the slight blush that was forming on her cheeks, and the way she played with her fingers nervously.

"Daniel, could you give us a minute?"

He asked, still not tearing his eyes from Lyla who was now playing with a loose string on her shirt. She still wouldn't look at him.

"I was leaving anyway" he said as he got up and gave a light stroke at his sister's cheek before he walked to the door exiting quietly.

Lyla had followed him with her eyes to the door, and when he left she sighed looking back at her hands.

Demetri made a few steps, and took off the the black jacket he was wearing and left it on the armchair and remained with just a black shirt.

"How are you doing?" He asked her softly sitting next to her. She finally looked at him and their eyes met for a couple of seconds, then she diverted her gaze to the window, the tracker's eyes were too intense for her to handle for that moment. He was looking at her so warmly her cheeks reddened again. She knew he knew the same things she did. The thought made her even more nervous.

"I'm fine physically. Just mentally exhausted"

"I understand what you're feeling."

He gave her a crooked smile and she relaxed a bit. They were both in the same situation, it wasn't awkward just for her. It made her feel a bit better

"So, you know everything, now?"

"Yes. I imagine it's the same for you"

She nodded and he breathed heavily, as to try and relax himself. His fingers ventured in search of her hand and when they found her skin, he started to caress her hand and she shivered at the contact. His skin was ice cold, a lot more than hers, that was slightly below a humans temperature. She didn't move it though, it was soothing her. She found she liked the contact and entwined her hand with his, she found it comforting.

He looked at their hands and a hint of a smile formed on his thin lips.

"So, how do you feel about it all?"

"Confused...it's weird, I would have never imagined that we were..."

"Yes. Me neither, but...it's not so bad... I mean... I think I like the idea" he liked a little too much. He liked the fact that she was his.

She fumbled with the little necklace that had been the start of everything. And he touched the little pendent with the tip of his fingers of his free hand.

"So, I gave you this when I" he found still hard to say the word.

"Proposed, Yes"

"It still feels weird" he admitted with a smile and she nodded. It was the same for her.

"I had to figure there was something weird. Daniel wouldn't have never left me alone in a room with you if things were different, he's always been very jealous"

"I know, and I also know that he wasn't a big fan of mine"

"I think he still isn't"

Demetri snorted, and Lyla felt less nervous. Things were getting less awkward between them.

"

They stared at each other for a while. She was reminded every time she met his eyes of the big change Demetri had gone through. She had loved his blue eyes, clear like the sky. She loved the human he had been. Now she had to learn the darkest side of him, and it didn't matter that sometimes she wished she didn't have to see him this way, she couldn't help the feeling that his closeness gave to her, she felt like she was in the right place when she was with him and she ignored that the tracker felt the same way.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but after a little while, she yawned, a sensation of tiredness in her mind and body. She had had stressful days after all.

"You should get some rest." He said as he let go of her hand. It was dark outside, it must've been very late.

"Yes, I should"

He got up and let her go and change into something more comfortable for the night.

"Maybe I should leave. I don't want to disturb you"

He still wasn't sure how she felt around him and even if he didn't really want to leave, he felt he had to leave her her space to get used to him and to everything she had learnt about them.

"You don't have to. You can stay. I don't want to send you away. You live here too"

Demetri gave her a surprised look. His eyes were wide and the red in them looked like it to darken.

"Well...if you want. You don't have to if you don't feel like it" she quickly would need a little time before getting used to one another, but neither one of them wanted to be alone that night.

"I'll stay. If that's what you want"

"It is"

He nodded and just watched her go into the bathroom to change. He sat back on his bed. Well, it wasn't just his anymore. It was their. Their bed, their room, everything. They looked like a real couple.

She got out, and he had to control himself. She wasn't wearing anything particular, but he couldn't help but find her beautiful. Her long hair ws loose on her shoulders and back. She was wearing a white tank top with a pair of sweatpants that he recognized as his.

"You're sure you want me to stay?"

"I feel better if you're here"

She admitted. It wasn't easy for her, She didn't like to show her weakness. But Demetri already knew her. He knew how she really was. She wasn't the one that had changed.

He at her and they laid down next to each other. She was under the covers he above them.

"I'm sorry if I treated you so badly. It's still hard for me to adjust to everything. These past months...they have been very hard for me"

"I am to blame also, I wasn't the best person to be around, even if your nerves and your personality haven't helped"

She laughed softly. She had to admit she had challenged him enough.

She searched for his hand this time and entwined again with hers.

He didn't moved as he stared at their hands linked together in front of their faces.

"Goodnight Lyla. I will be here when you wake."

"Goodnight Demetri" she whispered before she fell into slumber, comforted by the tracker's closeness.

3333333333333333333333333333333

Rose was reading a book. She had been trying to relax from the intense days she was going through.

Meeting Daniel again had given her weird feelings. She was now more sure she didn't feel anything for him. Felix had occupied the place in her heart he once had. Plus there was the fact that he probably didn't approve her part in this whole story.

She had been the one to lead Demetri to Lyla.

She sighed as she closed the book and left it on her lap. She didn't feel like reading, and never like in those days she had felt the desire of being human again, just to have the privilege to forget her troubles for a couple of hours during sleep. The first thing she had appreciated of her new life was her lacking need of sleep. She had time to do all the things she liked.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she heard someone tap at her window. She looked up, towards the glass and widened her eyes in surprise as she saw who it was.

She immediately got up and opened the window, letting the stranger in.

"What are you doing here?"

The man, who was covered from head to toe with a black coat snickered.

"Are you afraid something might happen to me?"

"Daniel is here. What if he sees you?"

The man shook his head, it was covered from the cloak's hoodie so she could barely see it moving.

"He thinks I'm safe at home with Konstantin. I'm leaving soon anyway"

"You still haven't told me why you're here"

"I wanted to make sure that everything is going according to plan"

Rose furrowed her brows

"You've traveled all the way here just for this? Couldn't you figure out everything was going fine by Daniel's departure?"

"Well, I wasn't sure he would be helpful, you know how he is"

"Well, Lyla has forced him to give her back her memories, and I believe he has."

The man,remained silent and took off his hoodie, revealing short brown hair and blue eyes.

Rose had never seen his face, he had always been covered with the hoodi the other times they met.

"So, they know"

"No, not everything. Daniel didn't think they were ready to know the real truth. But, is a matter of time"

"Time. Just a little time you say. You know how long I've waited for this?"

Rose felt sorry for him and leaned a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I promise you. If Daniel doesn't tell them when, when the moment is right I will"

The man stop up getting ready to leave.

"Thank you. I knew I could trust you"

"I made a promise didn't I?"

"So has Daniel, but if Demetri hadn't come to get him, who knows when they would have find out the truth"

"You don't like Daniel that much, don't you?"

She smiled sweetly at him. She felt sorry for the boy.

"Not after I learnt what he did"

"I know it was terrible. But..."

"There are no excuses."

The boy got on the window sill and looked back at Rose that was staring at him.

"I will be around the city, I'm not going back to Corinth"

"it's dangerous around here. You should go back to Konstantin. He is probably very worried about you"

He shook his head "Just keep your promise. You're the only one I trust for now"

Rose nodded "I will"

He smiled at her before going out of the window. Where he had come from.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis was watching a session of training. They were training new recruits, since the Romanians where taking their time, he figured might as well give the vampires that had decided to join them, plus those that had been created by them for their mission, a good training. The Volturi guard could vaunt perfectly trained elements. Plus the additions of the ones with powers, or with super strength. They would have to be very careful when the battle would start.

The two Romanians were watching with him, and were proud of what they were creating.

"I am sure we could win this time"

Hello lovely readers!

Oh my! What a complicated chapter this has been for me to write!

Hope you guys like it!

So, Demetri and Lyla are getting closer.

Rose is up to something, and we meet the mistery man again. I may have given a little hint on who he really is. I won't say no more, for now at least.

So, thanks to everyone who follows this story, and to my wonderful reviewer EJM87!

Till next time!

Bye bye!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Demetri had stared at the ceiling all night. He hadn't moved a bit, not even when Lyla had moved in her sleep, landing with her head on his chest and her arms around his body. He had just stopped breathing for a little bit, overwhelmed by the intense sweet scent coming from her hair.

She hadn't moved any more probably comfortable in that position. And he hadn't tried to move her. He actually liked that closeness, especially now that she wasn't aware and he could admire her sleeping face, though he hadn't really looks at it that much, feeling like a creep if he had.

She started stirring and he lowered his gaze and looked at her opening her eyes, still full of sleep, and met his that were attentively looking at her and every expression that passed on her face. She looked confused when she realized how close he was, he felt her hands roam his torso, and she raised her head, finally realizing where she was.

She got up suddenly, and blushed as she realized she had slept cuddled up to him.

"Relax, it's ok" he told her, getting a hold of her hand again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I would move." She touched one of her burning cheeks feeling like an idiot. What had happened to her? She was turning into Rose, or worse.

She face palmed hardly, trying to remind to herself that she was a strong and determined woman.

"You don't have to excuse yourself, it didn't bother me" he had his usual almost non existent expression as he said it, that reminded her of the ok times, but she could read something in his eyes, a new emotion brightened them, and for the first time since she had discovered the truth, they had reminded her of his human self. She didn't consider their different color, his different appearance, it was if she was looking at the human Demetri.

It made her feel butterflies right in the pit of her stomach, fluttering around, making her almost nauseous.

She blushed, again. And that made her even more uncomfortable. It wasn't normal for her. She never blushed.

Just as she realized that, she heard her stomach churning, and Demetri chuckled, staring at her reddened face , oblivious to her internal conflicts.

"Hungry?" He asked her, reminded that she, unlike him, still needed to eat.

Lyla really wanted to tell him that it wasn't that the main problem, but she didn't have the time to answer, because suddenly the door burst open and two vampires with not so reassuring expressions invaded the room, occupying the space in front of the bed.

"Sure, just come in why don't you" the tracker muttered sending a venomous expression towards Felix, that acted as if he was oblivious to the fact that he may be disturbing them.

Felix and Rose, obviously noticed Lyla's red face and Demetri's closeness, and the fact that they were on the bed, gave them the wrong impression.

"Maybe we should've knocked" Rose whispered to a grinning Felix who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Did we interrupt something?" He wiggled his eyebrows so hardly, that Demetri couldn't help thinking they would fall off.

Lyla, on the other hand was blushing even more as soon as she realized what he meant. He really had a dirty mind this one.

What no one expected was Rose's reaction.

She wacked his arm so hard, the other two actually saw him flinch, even if it was just for a brief second.

" Stop embarrassing my friend, knuckle head!"

Lyla and Demetri shared a quick glance and they were both sure they had thought the same thing. When had Rose started to be so feisty? They were dumbfounded.

"Why did you do that for?" The strong vampire looked almost offended, and Rose just rolled her eyes at him in response.

"Idiot" Demetri muttered under his breath, he knew they all could hear him anyway.

" So, Why are you here? Shouldn't you be anywhere else but here?"

He asked them before Felix's stupidity made him insult him any further.

Rose then turned towards him, and she almost looked like the old shy Rose. He was starting to think she was bipolar or something.

"Well we had to give this to you" she handed him a fancy piece of paper, that made him cringe just by the look of it. He was afraid he knew what it was, and he almost feared to open it.

"What is it?" Lyla, who had finally regained her regular super pale skin tone, asked curiously, peeking from behind his shoulder.

Both their names were written on it in elaborate handwriting.

"It looks like a big deal" she commented, noticing it's refimed facture.

Demetri cringed as he opened it revealing his utmost fear.

It was just what he had imagined.

"Since when vampires give balls?" A new voice came from behind Felix and Rose, who turned to look as Daniel made his way in between them, he was holding the same piece of paper as the tracker.

"Why do people just think they can walk in here?" Demetri said grumpily as he got up, not wanting to give Lyla's brother the same weird thoughts Felix had.

"Is that what it is? An invitation to a ball?"

Lyla battled her eyelashes surprised, sitting at the edge of the bed.

" A ball? Really?" She asked looking at Demetri who made an unpleased expression. He hated it.

"Aro gives a ball every year. It's tradition" Felix explained answering the question.

"And please, tell me, what's the occasion?". Daniel butted in. He was the in the room, worried about vampires throwing parties.

"Aro's birthday"

"You've got to be kidding me"

Daniel was chuckling, too shaken to say anything else.

Lyla opened her mouth as to say something, but Demetri talked first, anticipating her.

"Don't ask. I've lost count of his age three hundred years ago"

" I didn't even know vampires celebrate birthdays"

"We don't. It's just an excuse for Aro. He actually really uses the occasion to test allegiances and to keep an eye to the most powerful clans around. He's always eager to know if they have acquired a new member, how talented it is, and how strongly bonded to the clan he is. If it interests him, he will found a way to bring it on our side"

"Wow. He really is paranoid" Lyla commented gaining a weird look from Felix.

"What better chance to find a talent on a dance floor. He may find a vampire that has an incredible talent in dancing the waltz and use it to conquer the world"

Daniel couldn't hold himself. Sometimes he was just like his sister, impulsive on his choice of words.

"Hey, don't underestimate Aro. That's how he got Demetri to join, and others after him." Felix warned. He didn't like it when people talked that way about his master.

"Really? That's how he found you?"

Demetri sighed,"I'll tell you another time, I promise"

Lyla was eager to know. She wanted to know everything. From his transformation till the moment he had found her.

She wanted to at least understand him, the new him.

"So, we have to go to this stupid thing?" Daniel asked trying to break the tension, and also because he hoped there was a way he could

She wasn't thrilled, but to be honest she really needed a little break from all the events of the last few weeks. Memory recovery included.

"You don't want to go?"

"Like we have a choice. We live here, and we are part of the guard" Felix felt that he had to remind him, just in case.

"Right, yes we have to, you're part of the guard just like us" Demetri answered looking at him with his dark red eyes.

"Wait. You're what?" Lyla sprung up from the bed on surprise, staring at her brother with eyes wide like saucers.

"You didn't tell her?" The tracker was looking at him with a disapproving look.

"No he didn't"

"Someone is going to get his butt kicked so bad.." Felix was chuckling with his hand in front of his mouth trying to hide it, with no success.

"Shut up Felix"

Lyla was menacingly standing with her hands on her hips in front of Daniel, who was almost in the same position.

"Why did you do it? And why didn't you tell me before?"

"I did it to save your life. I didn't have any other choice than to accept Aro's condition"

"Maybe we should just..." Rose wanted to get out of there so badly...Lyla when she was mad.

"Shhhh, it's getting interesting" the tracker sent his friend a venomous expression, that made the other shut up.

"To save me?"

"It was the condition to get you out from the prisons" Demetri explained.

"you didn't have to do it. It wasn't worth it sacrificing your life for mine"

"It wasn't? How can you say that, you would have done just the same"

Her expression changed, it softened a bit, and she let her arms slid along her body.

"How are you going to handle working for them?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound less aggravated.

"I don't care. If it's the price I have to pay to keep you safe, then I don't mind"

"This reminds me. Aro said he's expecting your answer soon"

Demetri thought it was a good moment to remind her.

"My answer?"

"You know he wants you too"

"Yes I know. I also think he's using all this to his advantage."

" ?" Demetri asked, trying to get her to be more specific.

"Us. Our past, our relationship in general. Aro was aware from the beginning. I think it's why he forced us to stay together in the first place."

"I think that's my fault. I am the one who showed it to him" Rose timidly spoke up, and now all eyes were on her.

"But...why?"

"He saw it. The man reads minds, and I, unlike you two, didn't have a memory loss"

"We are not blaming you, Rose. He would have known eventually"

"So, what are you going to do?"

That was what Demetri wanted to know. He didn't care about the rest. He was terrified she could actually decide to leave. If Aro would let her, obviously. He was sure it was one of those times when he wouldn't take no as an answer.

"You can decide after the ball" Rose reassured her.

"Yes. I know, thanks Rose."

"About the ball..."

Demetri glanced at his black haired friend, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Well, Aro is expecting you two to go as a couple"

"What?"

Felix could swear he saw Lyla's left eye twitch. Demetri, on the other hand didn't react as strongly.

"Why are you assuming this?"

"There are both your names on this thing" he pointed towards the evidence in his hands "See?"

"All right, so?"

"I think he believes you're together"

"Why would he?"

"Well, damn, I have no idea. You've acted so much as yourself lately."

The tracker rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Ok I get why he might think that"

"But... I don't even know how.. I don't have a dress...I never been to this fancy parties"

Lyla was getting anxious. There were too many things happening.

"Don't worry, I will take care of that"

Rose winked at her, and Lyla couldn't tell why her anxiety level increased.

"why do you think it's going to be fancy?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know a thing about these parties.

"Aro. That's why" explained Rose

"And when is this event taking place?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Wait. Tomorrow it's Halloween night"

"Yes. And there's nothing better than to spend it in a ballroom full of vampires" Felix winked amused at Daniel's disgusted face. .

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Why do we need her anyway?"

Rose rolled her eyes, and explained for the hundredth time.

"She said to come to her for the party. She has thousands of the most amazing stylists"

"When have you started to follow fashion?"

"Never have and never will. But, I would like to look pretty at the ball tomorrow"

Lyla huffed annoyed. She couldn't understand why her friend was so excited.

"Why would you care so much? It's not like you're a type to dress up anyway"

"Women sometimes have the need to feel pretty"

"But, you're gorgeous the way you are, you don't need a...wait, that's not it. There is something else underneath..."

"What are you talking about?"

Rose was glad she couldn't blush, but Lyla wasn't dumb, and that grin on her lips proved it.

"You want to impress a certain someone..."

"That's just.."

"Please! cut it out, I remember when you had that huge crush on Daniel and went around our home with flowers in your hair trying to impress him"

"You know, I'm starting to think it wasn't that great of an idea helping you recover your memories, besides, it didn't work"

Lyla snickered shaking her head.

"Just because it was Daniel you were trying to impress. He doesn't like anything"

"You can say it was because I was human"

"That was one of the reasons. He would have never followed my path. He didn't like the strict rules of our village, but they had grown on him so much that he still when we left. Anyway don't try and distract me, I know what you're up to"

"Ugh...you just can't let it go"

"It's Felix isn't it?"

Rose lowered her gaze, finding her shoes very interesting, giving her away immediately, so that Lyla understood immediately that she had hit a soft spot.

"I knew it!"

"All right. Let all the castle hear you. Really I am starting to think I made a mistake "

The black haired vampire was now playing with a strand of her own hair nervously.

"I think he has a soft spot for you "

"But...he didn't even invite me to the ball"

"You got your own invitation, so?"

"He could have said together"

"Felix?"

" what's wrong with him?"

" I don't think it's his thing, you know court a woman"

Rose sighed, Lyla had a point, but still, she wouldn't have minded if he had at least thought about it.

Rose stopped in front of a door, apparently they had reached their destination she knocked and after a few seconds Heidi appeared. She gave them an irritated look, that was mostly directed at Lyla, and let them in.

"Well well, came here seeking for my help?"

She had a satisfied look on her face that made Lyla want to smack her.

"No, we haven't. Let's go Rose, we can do without her and her irritating attitude"

Rose face palmed. Had she really expect for two strong personalities like like them to just forget and be friends. She was a fool.

"Lyla, come on, can we forget what happened and be friends?"

"Only of she apologizes to me." Heidi

smirked, her arms folded on her chest.

"I have to apologize? For what? Saving those people's lives?"

"It is something you don't have to get involved in. It's my job and you interfered"

"For a good reason."

"Stop it you two. We wont get anywhere if you go on like this"

"Ok ok, I will be superior and leave all this behind me." The brown haired vampire gave a smug look that made Lyla's blood boil."Superior my a-"

"Lyla, we are trying to be civil here, you aren't helping"

"Ok then. But I'm not apologizing"

"So, are you guys going to at least tolerate each other?"

Lyla didn't really feel like swallowing her pride for a stupid dress.

"Ok ok, I guess I have no other choice, but remember Rose, you owe me" Lyla gave up. She was going to get a headache by the end of that day, she was sure of it.

Rose clapped her hands happily. "Whatever! Just pretend you're happy for today"

Heidi jumped up from her chair almost as excited as Rose was.

"Ok. Let's get started"

Lyla didn't know what to expect, but she didn't like the expression on Heidi's and Rose's face. It was going to be a long day...

So, finally! It took me forever to write this, I just kept fixing it and modifying it like crazy. This is the only version I liked, so I hope it'll the same for you!

So there's going to be ball. I know it sounded af of contest in this, but then i thought, why not? The Volturi are described as control freaks, so I figured it could be fitted.

So let mw know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated!

Thanks to all of you who have added this story as favorite / followed

And thanks to those who have reviewed EJM87! Thanks!

And to sab31987! Thank you! You will find out soon if you were right!

Till next time! Darkshadows92


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Twilight or anything related!

Brace yourselves, long chapter ahead ;-)

Chapter 29

Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She could hear it clearly in the quiet room as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

It was almost time for her to go, Demetri was supposed to be waiting for her in front of the throne room where the ball was going to be held, and she couldn't deny the mixed emotions she was feeling, as she brushed her thin fingers on the necklace that was barely visible on the black lace of her dress.

The dress she was wearing was beautiful. She didn't recall ever wearing something like it.

It was long, mermaid style, with long sleeves and open back, that made her feel a little uneasy, because the black mark on her shoulders was in view.

Rose came into the room and Lyla smiled at her friend.

"You look gorgeous" she told her as she smiled at her.

Rose smiled back kindly and dusted the skirt of her pink romantic dress.

"You think Felix will notice me?"

"There's no way he won't notice how beautiful you are" she reassured her friend that was now looking away shyly.

"Well, I hope so." She gave her a gentle smile, looking at her dubious face.

"Is everything all right?"

"I don't know. I feel...well, I don't know how I feel" she admitted rustling the tail of her dress so nervously, Rose had to take her hands in hers to keep her still.

"I know it might be confusing, and hard, but, Demetri is going through the exact same thing"

"I'm not the one that changed"

Rose squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Demetri accepted you when you were the immortal superior being. "

"But..."

"No. I know what you're going to say, and I know you're going to find an excuse, but, the only real question is, can you find the strength to overcome all of your doubts? Can you love him enough to do so? Answer that, and you'll have your solution."

Lyla gave a hint of a smile "Rose, I think Felix is rubbing off on you, you're more sure of yourself, you would have never spoke to me like this a couple of months ago"

Rose smirked at that, and put her hand son her hips.

"You know, I met a woman during my first years as a vampire. She was fierce, and very strong. She reminded me of you. You know what she told me once? That we are truly honest with ourselves and let our true self come out only with the right person by our side. She strongly believed in soul mates, and so do I. Demetri loved everything about you, accepted your true nature. Just something to think about"

Lyla gave her a suspecting glance and she placed her finger on her upper lip.

"You sound like you're trying to convince me"

"I am! I want you to at least consider giving him a chance!"

"I don't even know what he thinks about it! What if his feelings aren't the same?"

"I saw how he acts around you, believe me I highly doubted he had a heart at all before you came along"

They both turned towards Heidi who had just entered the room, they had been so caught up in talking they hadn't noticed her.

"I hate to admit it, but I wished he would have looked at me at least once , the same way he looks at you."

Lyla didn't know what to say. She knew Demetri had had a short fling with Heidi, and the thought really nagged her.

"Don't think I'm doing it for you, I still care about him as a friend and want him to be happy"

"See? I'm not the only one who noticed, and I swear, I will go and hunt down Felix and let him tell you, there's no one here that knows him more than him"

Lyla shook her head and hugged her friend tightly. She realized how much she needed her, and how lonely she had felt during all those years away from her, and with no memory of their friendship.

"Thank you" she said it lowly but Rose caught it and smiled softly.

When they separated the brown haired girl looked at Heidi who was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"I know you probably don't like me, and believe me, the feeling is mutual, but, thank you for your kind words, and for helping me for tonight"

Heidi nodded, they would probably never be friends, but at least they could respect each other enough.

"Now go or you'll be late, I'm sure he's waiting for you."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Demetri was feeling unusually nervous. He kept looking towards the hallway and at his watch. She was late, and he was starting to fear she wasn't going to show up, when he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps approaching. They were so delicate he had to strain his ears to hear them, he was sure then, it was undoubtedly her.

He tensed as he stood there and straightened his jacket, trying to calm his nerves and resume to his usual stoic demeanor.

He raised his gaze from his jacket when the sound of footsteps stopped, he looked up and his breathing stopped, he was glad he didn't need oxygen to survive, or he would be in real trouble

She was stunning and he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

She was only a few steps from him and wasn't looking directly at him, her eyes were looking at the floor, as if she was embarrassed.

stopped breathing, and he was glad he didn't need oxygen to survive, when he took in her appea

"You look...beautiful" he beamed at her, and he really thought he looked like a love-struck idiot, there was no need to deny anymore the strong feelings he had for her.

"I'm sorry I'm late...it just...well" she didn't really now what to say, he was staring at her with awe and she felt her cheeks redden under the intensity of his gaze, well, lately she had been blushing more than normal, especially when she was in his company.

"It doesn't matter. It's some sort of a rule to make the man wait" he said with a smirk.

His behavior now was much more controlled, almost cautious, his expression was more relaxed and less tense on his lips a small smile that she couldn't help but found endearing.

Without taking his eyes off of her he stretched out his hand towards her, suggesting for her to take it.

" Shall we?" he asked looking at her , the shadow of a smirk on his lips.

She looked at his hand with a little hesitation. She knew her feelings towards him had changed, but she wasn't quite ready to accept that fact so easily. Rose's speech had helped, and now that she was with him, she got the same feeling of the night before, she wanted to be closer to him.

"Let's go" she straightened her back with confidence. She had enough of her weak and insecure unusual behavior. It wasn't in her. She was strong and wouldn't be intimidated by her own messed up feelings. Whatever would happen, she knew she would make the right choice.

She took his hand and shivered from the contact. It was icy cold, but it didn't bother, she crossed her fingers with his and gave him a real smile. He smiled back, and together they crossed the door.

As soon as they stepped in, Lyla gasped. The big hall was so different from the last time she had been there she barely recognized it, she knew Aro liked to do things with great style, and he had managed to do so.

There were big flowers decorations all over the room. Some fell from the ceiling as a cascade, others were in the corners as huge compositions and others in vases as bouquets on empty table with big golden chandeliers. Everything looked very refined. The flowers were orange and yellow that fitted nicely with the gold of the chandeliers.

"Wow. I didn't imagine Aro as a flower person."

"He isn't. It's his wife that takes care of the details" explained Demetri as the door close behind them.

The room was crowded, full of vampires dressed up for the occasion, and most of them were now looking at them.

Lyla looked around ignoring their curious stares, looking for her brother who was supposed to be already there. She didn't see him, but she noticed Aro a little behind them that still hadn't noticed them, and she hoped it stayed that way as long as possible.

"So, is this what you call a ball?" She asked, as some music played in the background, lighting the atmosphere.

"Yes. Nice isn't it?" He didn't sound convincing, these events bored him to death.

"It's something...different I guess"

She answered truthfully, taking in everything. There were vampires all over, and she felt a little uneasy, most of them were looking at them curiously, probably wondering who she was, or why she was there.

Demetri let go of her hand, still linked to hers and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to his side, possessively.

" I can't stand the way they look at you" he justified hoping that his action made it clear she was his. Vampires were ruthless creatures, they would have paid no mind in snatching her on the first occasion if they thought she was available, and who knows what their intentions would be. She was lucky her blood wasn't appealing to them, but her body was another matter.

Lyla let her arms go limp along her body as he held her closely, she studied his face. His eyes were scanning the room and his expression was so menacing, she feared he was going to kill them by just looking at them.

She opened her mouth as to speak, but the question she wanted to make him didn't come out.

 _Is he jealous?_

She looked at him again, his beautiful face was now more relaxed, and she noticed the stares had died down. His action had had the desired effect, and he was glad he couldn't read minds, or he was sure some head would have rolled that night.

He would have made sure of it.

"Some vampires are like animals. They go after women as if it was a sport"

And he wasn't lying. Vampires craved blood more than anything, but there was only another thing that could compare to the feeling of drinking the crimson liquids.

"You mean they..."

"A lot of them. It's forbidden to approach human women though. I think most of the guests here are more interested in you because they can't figure out what you are exactly. You don't smell like a human, you don't look like a human, and you're here with me, a Volturi guard would never disobey such an important rule."

"So that's the principal reason everyone was looking at me. I thought you were jealous"

Demetri lowered his gaze on her, and their eyes met. There it was again, that emotion in his eyes. She had seen it other times, but never figured out what it was. Till that moment. She felt her cheeks flare up under the intensity of his crimson eyes.

"That I am. Not all of them look at you out of curiosity." He changed position so they now faced each other, and his hands slipped on her bare back. The tracker looked surprised of feeling the soft flesh and leaned on her shoulder to take a quick check at the back of her dress, and she felt his cool breath on her flaming cheeks, giving her chills.

" Heidi had to give you this dress" He muttered. His hands didn't move though, she felt his cold skin against hers and it was causing weird feelings to her stomach.

"I like it." She admitted, ignoring the shivers his cool hands caused. She was surprised she let him touch her in such an intimate way.

"So do I" he whispered in her ear, his fingers brushed on her back. He was messing with her and she couldn't focus on anything else but him. Her feelings were still messed up, but she had to admit to herself that she liked the closeness he had created, so she decided on making a move herself, resting one of her hands on his chest blushing from his bold word

"I found you, finally"

She immediately retreated her hand as she heard Daniel's voice behind her, Demetri snaked his hand around her waist instead, not breaking the contact as he put the other in his pocket nonchalantly.

"I thought you hadn't arrived yet"

"We have been here for a half an hour"

Lyla looked at the tracker "So long?" It had seemed only a couple of minutes to her

"Time flies when you're having fun"

He told her with a wide grin.

"Well, you two sure look like you're having fun"

Lyla felt embarrassed as her brother made assumptions, and Demetri was so close to her, and totally unfazed by Daniel's presence.

She needed air, possibly away from the tracker, at least for a couple of minutes to regain her composure, she didn't recognize herself, and she feared Demetri was the cause of her unlikely behavior.

"Oh, look, they are serving drinks! Daniel, would you accompany to get something, I'm thirsty"

"They're not serving water, just so you know"

"Whatever, let's go"

Demetri smirked as he let go of her "I will wait for you here" and she knew he would, he didn't look like he was going to let her out of his sight, plus he was a tracker so he would find her amongst all those people in a heartbeat, so she couldn't really escape even if she wanted to.

"What is wrong with you"' Daniel asked her as he poured some wine in a glass.

"Do vampires drink alcohol?"

"Apparently they do. But, that was not my question. You look out of whack"

She sighed and waved her hand to make some fresh air and cool her face.

"I know"

"So, Demetri is making a move. It was about time" he said as he took a sip out of his cup. She just stared at him with wide eyes.

"And you have nothing to say about it?"

"No, I gave my blessings once, can do it twice"

"How much have you drank?"

He snickered at her dumbfounded expression.

"This is actually my first."

"Then..."

"Listen to me. I have been looking at you since you arrived. I approached you because I noticed you were getting uneasy"

"Demetri knew, didn't he?"

"He saw me earlier, I had a little talk with him."

"About?"

Daniel smiled and looked at her softly.

"I know you are confused and I know the fact that he is what he is makes it more difficult, but listen to me, nothing in this world is easy. Everything we have, we have to gain pout of sacrifice and compromises. Nothing comes out perfect and just as we want it, we have to work hard to make it that way. That's how it is between you and him. It never was easy, and you know it. I didn't help, but with both your strength you eventually made it. You can do it again. Forget about the vampire part, focus on the other things. The ones that really matter"

Lyla listened, and she reminded Rose's words from earlier. Was everyone trying to get them together?

"Daniel I.."

"Just think about it. I'm not going to choose for you, that's up to you. Whatever decision you make, I will be here for you"

She smiled and hugged him tightly. She realized how much she had missed him, even though she still resented him for what he had done, he was the one who knew her better.

Only he could help her clear the mess that was in her heart and in her mind.

Daniel took away the glass from her hands.

"I think you won't need this"

"No, I think I'm already feeling better"

"Good then I-" he forgot what he was saying, as he noticed someone across the room. Someone that wasn't supposed to there. "What the..."

"Daniel, is everything alright?" She asked as she looked in the same direction he was, not really seeing what was bothering him.

"Excuse me, I have to go talk to someone"

He left and immediately Demetri appeared in his place, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice gave her chills. He had lost no time apparently he had noticed Daniel's weird behavior, that meant he wasn't far from them. She wondered if he had heard Daniel's words.

"He said he saw someone he knows. But who could it be? This place pullulates of vampires"

"Well, in eight hundred years you haven't seen him, he might have made acquaintances you don't know of"

"I guess. He just looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting to see that person here."

"Don't worry too much about it. He'll tell you when he's ready" Daniel had disappeared, she didn't see him anywhere any more.

"Let's go. Aro wants to see us"

She sighed, she really didn't want to see him, but she didn't have another choice, so she nodded,and followed him to the spot where Aro was sitting greeting his guests. Next to him was a woman, that Lyla assumed was his wife, on the far right was also Caius and his wife and at Aro's left Marcus.

Aro beamed when he noticed them, and got smiled widely, waving his hands, gesturing to come closer.

"My dear Lyla, Demetri, it's nice to see you two here together. My dear Lyla, you are a sight to behold tonight, Demetri you better keep her close"

"I will master"

Lyla felt as if she was an object and didn't quite appreciate the vampire's compliment.

"Are you enjoying the party, my friends?"

"We haven't been here long sir"

"Very well. I called you here for a reason, even if I would have rather spoke to you on a less crowded occasion, but we hadn't a chance to meet until now" he looked sorry, as if he would have really liked to avoid talking about.

"My dear, have you considered my offer?" He looked directly in Lyla's eyes, and she felt as if they were all looking at her. And they were. Aro with anticipation, Caius was more curious to hear what she would answer, Marcus looked bored and not really interested, and then, Demetri, he looked worried.

"I still haven't decided. I know my brother accepted, but I still don't know. I have thought about though.'

She knew that he could've just touched her hand to find out if she was telling the truth, but he didn't look like he wanted to find out, he was smiling, even if she hadn't given an answer yet.

"I see. Well, I guess I can give you another week to think about it"

"A week? You think it's the right amount of time? She hasn't been able to decide in two months. You think one week is enough?"

"I don't think so, no" Aro replied with a tiny smile on his lips.

"I'm convinced."

Caius gave a smile, which was shocking for Lyla, she had never seen him smile..

"Now, go my dear friends. Enjoy the party. I hope to ser you soon, Lyla"

He said with a big bright smile and sugary tone.

Lyla and Demetri exchanged a quick glance and then left.

Aro observed them and snickered.

"Marcus, what do you think?"

"The bond it's growing stronger." He commented as he observed them walk together. They didn't touch, but the tracker made sure to stay close to her.

"So, your plan is working Aro, I have to admit, I didn't think it would" Caius touched his upper lip with his index finger, covering his grin.

"Indeed, it's going exactly as I planned."

Author's note:

Hello my readers, I know it's been a while, but, unluckily my phone broke, so everything I had wrote got erased, and I had to write it all over again. It's a very long chapter, and with my language limits it took a while.

So, as always thank you for your support!

See you all next chapter!

Dark shadows92

"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Rose was latched on to Felix's arm, and she wished she could concentrate on his closeness. She had dreamed about this since she had learnt about the ball, and know she couldn't even pleasure it.

She had seen Daniel run out of the room, followed by the same person who had visited her a couple of days before. He was here, close to Lyla and Demetri, who were unaware of everything. She had noticed their closeness and had not hidden her happiness to Felix. He didn't show it as much as her, but she knew he was feeling the same as her, Demetri was his friend after all, and he cared for him. His only reaction had been a relieved "Finally!" Followed by "That damn idiot, took him months to make a move"

She had rolled her eyes at that, and they had observed the scene evolve in front of them.

She had hoped Felix would make a move himself, but she had only received a fascinated expression from him when he had seen her.

That was, when she had noticed Daniel leave Lyla, and she followed him with her eyes, noticing the person that apparently had caught his attention.

She battled her eyelashes, shocked, and she noticed him looking at her. His blue eyes stayed on her for two seconds, before Daniel got to him, and they both disappeared.

"Who was that kid?"

She heard Felix ask her the question, and she turned towards him her big eyes worried.

"I... I don't know"

"You don't look like you don't know" he was suspicious. Why did he have to be so observant at the worse times?

"You look like you saw a ghost"

"It's none of your concern"

"You're right, maybe you're worried for your boyfriend"

Rose's eyes widened. What was he talking about?

"What? My boyfriend?"

Felix had an unreadable expression, and a smirk on his lips

"I heard you have a crush on Daniel"

He looked bothered by that, and she wondered if he was acting that way cause he was jealous.

"Who told you that?"

"Demetri. He said you used to like him"

"That...that idiot! It was eight hundred years ago! I don't feel that way about him anymore"

"Really? Then what was that face? You know that kid then, don't you? I never saw him, and he's obviously not a vampire"

"it's complicated. I can't tell you"

"But...you don't like him, don't you?"

She huffed nervously. "No, you idiot. He's... I... It would be...weird"

"Good then"

"huh?"

She looked at him, and he smiled at her. He was acting a little bit strangely. Maybe it was the party or something, but she hoped he could feel what she felt for him.

"I'm sorry I assumed, I asked Demetri to tell me some things about you, and...well he did. When he told me you used to have a crush on Daniel... I felt this feeling... I was worried, and angry, and a lot of other feelings I don't think I have felt in ages"

Rose looked at him. Her mouth slightly parted, and, even if it was unusual for a vampire, she thought she felt hot, and her legs trembled a bit.

"What...why are you telling me this?" She barely whispered it, but Felix heard it, and he gave her a grin that made her knees falter and he caught her supporting her arms with his.

"You're the emotional type eh? Got to keep it in mind"

"Continue...what...what were you saying?"

His expression changed,and a slow music started, filling the room. On the dance floor, some couples waltzed at the sweet sound.

"Just...I'm not good with these things.."

"It's ok, I think I understood, and I want to tell you, I feel the same." She smiled at him and his deep red eyes, were fixed in hers.

"Thank you. You always seem to understand me" there was a sweet ring to his voice, that would have made her blush like crazy.

He gave her a cheeky smile, one that only belonged to him. She recognized his full essence in that smile. She wasn't a very observant person, or she would have realized that he only showed that smile to her.

"Now that we have cleared this, would like to dance with me, milady?"

She smiled and took his hand with enthusiasm

"Let's go!"

888998888888888888

"So...that was..."

"Weird?" Demetri finished for her, and she nodded.

"I was going to say interesting, but weird seems more suited for the occasion"

Demetri's thin lips turned upwards

"They can freak people out sometimes, that's what happened to me, when I met them the first time"

"Really? How did that happen?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"They had heard about me, and invited me and the coven I was living with, to a party like this"

"It really is a tradition, then"

She muttered and he snickered.

"He must really want you"

She raised her eyes to look at him a question in her mind.

"And, what about you? What would you do if I decided to leave?"

His expression became serious as he thought about that possibility. He had never really worried himself over it, but know the time of a choice closer, and he couldn't be sure she would choose to stay there, with him.

He was seriously worried. He couldn't think of her leaving. Not now.

"Are you considering leaving?"

She lowered her gaze, she hadn't really thought much about it.

In all the time she had been there, she had never given much weight to her decision. She knew that she didn't have a place to go, she had took her time, postponing everytime her decision. Then her past had come back to her, under the form of Demetri, and the thought of leaving had never crossed her mind again. Even if she hated the place and everything it represented, she felt like she could endure it. For him.

There it was, the answer of all her doubts. Aro had forced her to make a decision, using the only thing he thought would have weighed on it.

He was sly, and knew how to maneuver people to get what he wanted. He had used the tracker from the start, that is why he had forced him to guard her, using the excuse of her trying to escape.

"I..."

She was still confused and the worry in his eyes made her feel guilty. She felt a coward for lying to him.

"It must be a difficult decision"

She didn't say anything in return, but had noticed the disappointed tone of his voice.

She heard the music start, and that distracted her a bit, and she turned to look at the couples that were grouping on the dance floor. Aro and his wife one of them, and she thought she noticed Felix and Rose.

"I didn't know Felix could dance" she muttered as she looked at embarrassed tall vampire and a dreaming Rose

"Neither did I, even if, calling whatever they're doing dancing it's an insult"

In fact they were barely moving,unlike the other couples who were elegantly twirling on the dance floor.

"You are so mean, I think it's cute. He's making an effort at least"

He stared at her, and the gleam she thought she saw in his eyes worried her. Maybe she should have just stayed quiet.

"What?" She asked as he made a crooked smile that made her stomach flutter and her cheeks warm.

He didn't say anything, and for the second time that night just offered her his hand.

"No no no, you're not pulling me in there"

She protested as he got a hold of her arm and pulled her towards him.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked the smile still on his lips, the bastard.

"I can't dance, and I'm sure you can't either! We'll look like two idiots"

"So? We will look like two idiots together"

Something in the way he said that last word, made her legs weak, luckily she was already holding on to Demetri, one of his hands was holding her waist and the other was latched on the her hand. They were really close.

She looked into his eyes, feeling them familiar and warm for the first time. Rose was right, and so was Daniel. Nothing had really changed.

They were on the side, not really moving, she really thought Felix was a better dancer than both of them.

"See? It's not so bad" he whispered in her ear, and she shivered from his cold breath.

"We are terrible. We look like we're hugging on a dance floor"

"Terrible, huh? I think it's right the contrary. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

He was now looking at her with such an intense gaze that she had the impression that the red in his looked like flames. And they were burning her. She felt the sudden need of fresh air and she unlatched herself from his iron grip.

"I need some fresh air"

She ran towards the door, and exited on the big hall, leaning on the wall, trying to retrieve some oxygen. He was realm trying to do something to her, with his bold moves and romantic words. She tried to reorder her thoughts, knowing really well he would find her in seconds. He always knew where she was.

"Lyla?"

She heard her name being called, and she turned around, knowing she would meet those eyes again. But this time she was ready.

"I'm sorry...it's just...i needed to reorder my thoughts"

"And have you?" He asked approaching her dangerously again.

"Yes. I have. I know what I want, and I know the answer to Aro's question now"

"Really?" He looked alarmed, but not as much as she had expected. He might have already known, and she knew he did, after all, he always understood her.

"And what has determined it?"

She smiled softly at him, finally meeting his beautiful red eyes.

"I...thought I would never see the old you again, but, I realized that...your eyes, they still hold that same expression, you still loom at everything with enthusiasm and you're still as determined as you have always been. Your skin, still feels the same under my fingers, and the way you touch me...it still causes the same emotions in me...I can't deny any longer all these feelings... I..." He was suddenly close to her, one of his arms around her waist pulling her once more to him, and the other on her face, his fingers caressing her cheek.

"Say it...just say it"

"I love you"

There was a second of silence before his lips fell hungrily on hers.

Hello everybody!

Ok, I'm not saying much I think most of us were waiting for this moment, and that's why I stopped there. So, enjoy, and let me know if you liked it.

;-)

For everyone who is following my other story, I will updated probably tomorrow, so loom out for that!

Bye and thank you to all of you wonderful people who added the story as followed or favorite, I really appreciate it!

And to my loyal reviewer EJM87! Thank you thank you thank you!

We will finally know who the mistery person is next chapter!

Till next time!

Darkshadows92


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I love you"  
He could't believe she had finally said it. It had been easier than he had thought, he had to remember to thank Daniel for his little encouraging speech.  
He let go of her lips finally, still holding her in his arms, he leaned his forehead on hers, listening to her erratic breathing. She still needed air after all.  
"I love you too" he whispered still stroking her cheek delicately.  
She looked at him in the eyes, and their gazes interlocked. He was still  
holding her tightly and she was now reciprocating the hug as her hands slipped on his shoulders and her hands locked around her his neck.  
"So, tell me. What made you cjange your mind?" He asked with curiosity masked in his calm voice. She didn't almost notice his cheeky expression, it was natural of him, it was the part of him she liked the most.  
"You really want to know?"  
"You know the answe"  
She smiled and diverted her sight on the door behind him.  
"I think it was... Well a mix of things. I waa really confused... Then, all of a sudden, something cleared up all of my doubts."  
Demetri raised one of his light brown brows, his attention now focused only on her words.  
" And what was it?" He asked not hiding his curiosity.  
"Maybe I drank a little bit.. "  
She smirked as he furrowed his brows at her.  
"So, you see me under a different light cause you're a bit tipsy?"  
He asked her with the hint of a smile on his lips. She didn't smell like alcohol, and he was sure she hadn't drank.  
She had tried to control her feelings for so long, that now that she was letting them loose, she felt almost as if she really was drunk. Her mind was a bit spinning, and the butterflies in her stomach made her feel lightheaded.  
"Demetri...After Everything we have gone through, I couldn't just ignore my feelings anymore, and I know it will be hard for me to adapt to this life. But, I don't see another choice. I don't want you to make sacrifices for me, nor to change anything about you"  
"It's the same for me. I like the aggressive, temperamental Lyla"  
She rolled her eyes at his affirmation.  
"Demetri... I...don't miss your human self anymore. I used to think often, how much I would like to have him back, but, as time passed... I don't know, I started noticing how much of him is still here, under this new appearance, I realized he was never going to be lost, and everything we've gone through will never be forgotten"  
He stroked her cheek, and played with a strand of hair that had escaped from her loose braid.  
"The only question I have, is, are you really ok with every aspect of me? You know very well I can't change that"  
She knew what he was referring to. And she had asked herself that countless times.  
"I... I know it probably is not the beat thing to do, but, I don't want to know anything about that. Please, let's jus pretend it's not a problem"  
"For how long will we able to do so?"  
"Until we don't find a compromise"  
Demetri just nodded, and kissed her forehead.  
"Then we won't think about it. For now"

Daniel followed the hooded figure through the dimly lit hallways, sure that he was leading him to a place where they could finally confront themselves.  
He had immediately recognized the features under the black hoodie, even if he had been more than surprised to see him there.  
He suddenly stopped, when he noticed the other had stopped walking.  
He was now facing him, his hoodie still on. It was kind of useless, he already knew whose face was underneath.  
"Take the hood down, Damien"  
His tone was calm and patient, even though he really felt nervous and a bit angry.  
The other snickered as he did as he was told, revealing his young face and expressive blue eyes. The same ones Daniel had been expecting to see.  
"Long time no see uncle Daniel" he smirked, and he really had a feeling he had already seen that same expression on someone else.  
"What brings you here?"  
He asked still keeping his calm voice, his arms folded on his chest.  
"You know what brings me here, or are you still going to lie to me like you did all my life?"  
He could feel the hatred in his words, and in that moment he really had the impression of seeing someone else in his place.  
"You remind me of your father when you talk like that" he said with a little sad laugh. Damien snorted,he had been told before from that he looked like him, even though only recently he had had a chance to see him to realize how true those words were. His grandmother always used to say he reminded her of her late son but His uncle had never told him something like that. He always avoided talking about his parents, even though Konstantin and Iaia did.  
"Demetri talked and acted as everything was a challenge and as if he wasn't afraid of anything. You took that from him, but, your temper and determination, That comes from your mother."  
"Konstantin told me I've got her personality"  
Daniel nodded in agreement.  
"Anyway, why did you do all this?"  
"I found out my parents were alive, did you want me to sit and do nothing? I needed answers, and the only ones that could give them to me was them, but, as I searched for them, I discovered that you had used your power on my mother, so, I couldn't have any answers from her, and my father had some sort of vampire amnesia so, the only solution for me was to get them together so they could remember, plus every child wishes to see his parents together, so, I worked to make it happen. You wouldn't help, so I went to someone who would"  
"Rose"  
"Yes, Rose. She was shocked when I told her who I was."  
"But agreed to help you nonetheless"  
"She knew where my father was. And we looked for my mother together, and during the search, we worked on our plan. I'm glad to see it worked"  
"If Rose was in charge, then why are  
You here?"  
The man lowered his blue eyes on the floor, and sighed.  
"She was taking too long, and I grew  
Impatient" even if he had lived for a very pong time, and his time as a child was very a long time ago, he reminded him of the little kid that he had seen grow in front of his eyes, and he couldn't avoid feeling guilty for everything that he, Lyla and Demetri had lost.  
"Wouldn't you have done the same?"  
Daniel looked at his nephew in his eyes, slightly widened. Wouldn't he had done the same? He had asked. And the answer was, probably not.  
He had parents, he had grown up in a family, and ha decided to leave it on his own accord, but still, how would  
he feel had it been different? Even though it had been years from the last time he had spoken to his father, who considered both his children as a shame.  
He didn't consider them as his children anymore, and when Lyla had decided to marry Demetri, and later got pregnant, she was like dead to him. Their mother even though their father felt like he did, had never stepped out of their life. She would visit regularly, and when Damien was born, was the first to take care of him in a secret place so she could keep him safe.  
After Lyla had left, they had entrusted the small child to Demetri's mother who had raised him and stayed close to him till her death. She had been the closest thing to a mother he had.  
After all this though, he probably would have done the same.

"Tonight for the first time I've seen my mother. She's as beautiful as Iaia told me"  
Iaia, he smiled, he still used the old nickname for his grandmother.  
"I saw my parents, and for the first time I felt like I belonged somewhere and to someone. But, they don't even know they had me"  
"That's my fault"  
Damien smiled, "I 's why I'm here" 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Daniel had sent Damien to rest in the place the boy had found and had been using during his permanence in Volterra, a little hideout outside the city, with the promise of sorting things out on his own.

He believed, it was best he confronted Lyla and Demetri alone before Damien showed himself to them. He needed to prepare them telling them the truth, and, he knew he couldn't delay this time,even if it meant gaining their resentment and hate.  
He knew Lyla still hadn't completely forgot him for what he had done, and he was sure, this time she wouldn't this time. Whatever relationship he had now with his sister, would be completely lost. But he wouldn't let  
this be an obstacle.  
He was actually relying most of his trust in Demetri. He wasn't impulsive like Lyla, so there might be a chance he would actually listen to him more than her.  
Plus he had never been a resentful person,so that was another good quality of his.  
Last, he knew how to deal with Lyla's difficult character, and knew perfectly how to calm her when she got really angry.  
After all, he had to admit, he always knew the tracker was the right man for Lyla. He had realized it, after a few months after Lyla and Demetri met. Lyla was a little reluctant at first, she was fascinated and attracted to him, but was afraid he wouldn't accept her super natural abilities, so, as she tried to keep her distance, he got closer instead and his determination won her over completely. It didn't take long for she was already in love with him from the start.  
He had seen it all along, even before she had, and had tried to separate  
them. Without success. Demetri had not backed down, even after he had warned him to stay away and forget her.  
He ha fought for her, and she for him. At the end, he had to give them their blessings and watch as she started a new life.  
He had to admit he had been wrong about them, he still noticed it, even know, that he was observing them from a little corner, back at the party.  
It was almost four in the morning, and people were starting to leave.  
In an angle, close to the main door, there they were. He smiled as he heard them argue about something that was surely irrelevant, but, that's how they were.  
Lyla was complaining about her high heels, and Demetri, after hearing her complaints, was scolding about jer wearing high heels when she wasn't used too them, and why, an immortal creature like her, suffered from foot problems in the first place.  
Lyla rolled her eyes in return, and Demetri scowled at her as she said she would leave the party on her own aching feet.  
Useless to say, as she started to leave, Demetri after a big sigh, had followed her and lifted her form and set her on his shoulders,she had obviously something to say about it and slapped him lightly on one of his arms for the sudden move.  
Daniel laughed, they looked a lot more relaxed then when the party had just begun, and he was sure something had happened between them while he was gone. They looked and acted like they did in the old times. They had never been a normal sweet and sugary pair, on the contrary, they fought and bickered and laughed hardly together,and now as they disappeared from his view, he knew they had finally found each other again. They would be strong enough to handle everything, together. Just like years ago.

"It's been a nice party" Rose fixed a strand of hair that had fallen from her now untidy hairstyle, as she smiled at the vampire in front of her.  
"Yes. It's the first time I actually had fun at one of them"  
He looked straightly in her eyes, and she lowered her gaze, fascinated by his red eyes.  
"Felix... I really enjoyed your company" she blurted out, still not looking at him, but at her feet.  
They were in front of Rose's door, and either one of them felt ready to leave the other.  
Felix smiled crookedly pleased by her words. He could read her embarrassment from the expression of her face.  
"I should go, it's late. You may want to... You know relax"  
"Ohh sure... Huh... Goodnight then..."  
She felt like an idiot. She had hinted she felt something for him, she had done so all night, and she thought he did too. They had danced and talked a lot that evening, just the two of them.  
Felix noticed her disgruntled expression as she tried to open the door, and he sighed, as he caught her arm, stopping her.  
"I enjoyed every second of this evening with you too" It had been harder to say than he had thought, but her expression payed him back for it.  
"Really?"  
"Really. I'm... I think I need time to sort out some things"  
He had never felt like he did in that moment. He felt unsure, and he wasn't use to it.  
"I understand" she tried to sound comprehensive, and she smiled sweetly at him, unaware that the way her lips bended as she did so, made him eager to kiss them.  
"I better go, then. I will see you soon"  
He turned to leave, but her voice as she called his name made him stop, but he didn't look back towards her.  
"Do we have training tomorrow?"  
He smiled, even if she couldn't see it  
"Sure see you tomorrow"  
She smiled too, happy, and he was glad to see that smile on her face.

As he left, he thought about his messed up emotions, and thought he needed to talk about it with someone as soon as e could, before he saw her again for training.  
He knew there was only one person he could go to, but, he also knew that Demetri would not leave Lyla, especially know that they had settled things between them.  
So, he was very surprised to see the tracker, sitting on the floor, in front of the door, with a book in his hands,that looked almost as old as them.  
"What the hell are you doing there? Did you and Lyla fight already?" He smirked as Demetri snorted and got up, putting the book down.  
"No you idiot. She fell asleep as I carried her to our room"  
"Then what are you doing out here?"  
Felix asked as the two of them started to wonder around with no real destination.  
"I... Well I didn't want to feel like a creep and stay there as she slept."  
The answer surprised the other vampire who raised a brow, not convinced of the answer.  
"You know she is technically your wife." He reminded the other, who just kept walking as if he hadn't said anything.  
Maybe Demetri wasn't the best person to ask about those kind of things, Not that he had better options. They were all kind of the same way in there.  
Would someone ever think that the Volturi had issues about love and feelings? No. And they would have been right, a couple months before.  
"I know. It's just... I want to respect her, you know... I don't know how she feels about me staying in there and watching her as she sleeps"  
"God, find something else to do. You don't have to look at her all night"  
Maybe it was Demetri that needed some advices after all.  
"It's not that. I just can't help it. I love her. I just can't stop looking at  
Her"  
God. That's what he hated the most about this love business, the idiotc expression Demetri had, a half smile and eyes lost in the blazing sunset.  
It made him look kind of dumb, actually.  
"So, you can't avoid acting as a creep. jeez , you know, it actually suits you. You already creep up on people stalking them. It must be in your nature, who knows maybe she likes it"  
"You're insufferable. So, tell me. Why where you looking for me?"  
"I wasn't-"  
"Yeah right, so you where just taking a walk? Your room is on the other side."  
"Nothing, just forget it"  
"Come on, I've told you my problems, you tell me yours"  
"What are we? Teenage girls?"  
"Felix, I can see there's something bothering you"  
The taller vampire sighed as they  
Stopped near one of the balconies. The sun wasn't out yet, but the sky was already starting to turn an orangey pink, sign that sunrise was close.  
"How does it feel, to love someone?"  
Felix suddenly asked, as he and Demetri looked at the sky changing colors.  
"It's Rose isn't it. She's causing all this turmoil inside you"  
Felix laughed softly, what did he expect? Demetri knew him better than anyone, he couldn't hide anything from him.  
"Is it so obvious?"  
"Felix, you were on a dance floor tonight, you never even listen to music, let alone dancing"  
Damn it. He tried to be romantic once, and all the Volturi guard had to be there watching him. Thank God he hadn't met Santiago yet.  
" I don't know how to act, or feel, or say, I've never... Well you know"  
He scratched his head trying to hide his embarrassment.  
"Well, do what you feel and say what you think."  
Demetri smirked as he felt the other glare at him.  
"Just this? Is it that simple?"  
"Love is a simple thing. We make it look complicated, but it really isn't."  
"You sound like one of those love gurus."  
"Maybe. But trust me, I know what I'm talking about, and I can assure you that this is the best advice I can give you"  
Felix looked a little confused.  
"Doesn't sound like the best advice ever"  
Demetri chuckled and patted his friend on his shoulder.  
"I was human still when my mother told me the same thing. I was young, and I had just met a girl that had bewitched me in every way possible. She was just... I can't even tell you how I felt when I first saw Lyla. She was like...a dream. I started wandering around the place where she lived, hoping to see her. And, when she did, I...didn't know how to act, I actually left. My mother had seen everything, and when we went home, told me the same things I told you. It worked. It will work with you too, I'm sure, plus, Rose already likes you"  
"Mmhhh we'll see" he whispered more to himself than to his friend.

Rose opened her door, and as she closed it behind her, she immediately realized there was someone there waiting for her.  
She didn't need to turn on the light to know who it was.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I think you know it. You owe me some explanations"  
She huffed not really in the mood.  
"Of all times, Daniel-"  
"Damien was at the party, and I assume it was your fault"  
He was sitting on an armchair near the window.  
Rose sat on the bed in front of him sending him an annoyed look.  
"I didn't tell him about the party"  
"Then how did he find out?"  
"He's been here for a... A litte while"  
Daniel's expression got a little darker  
"How long?"  
"I...maybe three weeks"  
"That long?"  
She fiddled with her dress under as she talked.  
"Daniel, why did you came to me for?" She didn't look at him, he was as handsome to her, and he still had that effect on her, the same as when she was human, and totally in love  
With him. Now, she knew who her heart belonged to, but Daniel would  
Always be her first love.  
"What is your relationship with the kid?"  
"What?" That question had sounded so wrong to her ears.  
"What are you assuming?"  
Daniel raised an eyebrow, his eyes were glaring at her so severely she almost wished she could disappear.  
"You... You don't think...I.. with him? No! He is my best friend's son! I could never even think of something like that!"  
"Really?"  
"Do you think me so vile to use the pretext of helping him to seduce him? No! Plus there is someone else I'm interested in, if you really want to know"  
Her expression didn't probably show how much his assumptions had hurt her.  
"I noticed, the tall guy, Felix, eh?"  
"Well... Yes, even if i don't know if he cares about me the same way"  
Daniel sighed and scratched his forehead nervously.  
" I will tell Lyla and Demetri about Damien soon. I just wanted you to know, your plan has worked and Damien will finally have the parents he deserves"  
"You know it's the right thing to do"  
"Yes. But, I know he might still be in more danger than before now"  
"He is strong, and will have his family and friends here to protect him"  
Daniel got up from the chair and walked towards the door.  
"Goodbye Rose,Sorry for the intrusion."  
"It's ok, it's good to clear things up"  
Daniel turned around to look at her.  
"You've changed. You used to be so shy, I couldn't even look at you that you turned beat red"  
"Well... That was also because I liked you"  
He sighed. "Yes, I've always known..."  
"You... You?" She mumbled feeling ashamed. Thank god she couldn't blush anymore like back then.  
His eyes met hers, and he fixed the same strand of hair that Felix had just a couple of minutes ago, giving her a weird feeling, that something was wrong.  
"I knew, and decided it was best for me to stay away from you" he paused and gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
"Sometimes I just wished I had the courage Lyla and Demetri had. I envied them all of this time"

Rose blinked, but before she could ask what he meant, he was already gone. 


	33. Chapter 33

Lyla had been awake for almost an hour, as she had opene her eyes, she had realized the big change, or progress her relationship with Demetri had. So, as she realized they were now at all effects, a couple, again, she had been surprised of not seeing him there when she woke. She didn't expect him to stay there while she slept, but, he was usually there when she opened he eyes, and she had to admit, it felt weird not having him there.  
She had gotten up, not surprised to see she was wearing one of the tracker's t-shirts, instead of the black dress she had fallen asleep in. Demetri had really took a liking in treating her as a doll while she was unconscious, he was going to get an earful as soon asA he walked in the door.  
Till then, she had to find something to do, not that really there was much for her to do there, but she was getting bored, and had to get her mind off Demetri for a little while, so she fixe2d the bed, tidied the room a bit, even though it was unnecessary for it was almost spotless.  
Demetri had lived by himself for so long, that he was used in keeping everything tidy himself, and even though she was there now, he still kept his habit, and never let anything out of place.  
She was actually ashamed as she realized she was the disorganized one out of the two of them.  
She sighed, as she started to fix her part of the closet, folding and placing back the clothes she had left around, mostly on the armchair, and put them back in their place.  
She kept an eye on the clock though, and when she was done, there still was no trace of the tracker so she decided to go and finally take a well deserved shower.  
She got out after fifteen minutes, and stepped out in just her towel and her long wet hair loose on her back, she had almost forgot that she didn't live alone, when she noticed Demetri's tall form, near the bed, he wasn't facing her, luckily, and just as she thought she could slip back in the bathroom fast enough so he wouldn't notice her, he looked in her direction, and gave her a wide grin.  
"Well, good morning"  
She yelped and rushed back in the bathroom, closing the door nehind her, her face beat red and her heart thumping so fast and loudly she could hear it clearly.  
"Lyla? Are you all right?"  
His voice held some amusement in it and she felt irritated by it.  
"You jerk! You should let me know that you're in the room!"  
"What for? It's nothing new to me"  
She could feel he was smirking even if she couldn't see it, she knew him so well, she could imagine the expression he had on that face that she really felt like slapping.  
"You... You bastard!"  
"Hey, slow down with the compliments."  
"I'll stop when you say you're sorry!"  
Demetri laughed softly, not hiding his amusement for the situation they were in. But, he didn't feel like giving in too her wishes.  
"No"  
"Demetri!"  
"I didn't do anything wrong, I live here too"  
She really wished she could slap him, hard.  
"You are..-"  
"By the way, you left your clothes over here"  
She looked around in the bathroom to check he wasn't fooling around.  
"Damn it!" She let out as she realized he wasn't.  
Demetri was laughing so hardly, she actually thought he was rolling on the floor somewhere. She raised a brow, ignoring her odiotic husb- whatever he was now, that was something they had to clear up soon enough, and thought of a way to recuperate her clothes without him seeing her. The only way was throwing some water on him and freeze him, but she wasn't quick enough, he was probably one of the quicker vampires around.  
"Quit being such an idiot, and hand them to me"  
"Only if you apologize"  
She could hear his voice closer now, as if he was leaning on the door and even through it irked her, she knew he was amused but she couldn't blame him. She would have been too, in his place.  
She sighed, she really hated to admit that she may have exaggerated, it wasn't entirely his fault.  
She sighed and cracked open the door just enough so her clothes could get through. As she expected, he was right there, she met his blood red eyes and his wide grin.  
"So?" He was expecting and she rolled her eyes at him.  
"Okay, I'm sorry all right? Now give me my damn stuff"  
"Wow, such heart felt apologies, If only I could cry..."  
"My clothes, please" she let out one of her hands, the other holding the edge of the towel tightly.  
"Here" he handed them to her, but before she could take them, he leaned towards her, pushing the door without much effort, and stealing a quick kiss.  
"That's better. That's how I wanted to greet you this morning"  
"Then you should've been here when I woke"  
"You really like to make me feel guilty don't you?"  
"Only a little"  
"Mmhhh we're making progress here, it's impossible to make you admit smoething usually"  
"Yes well, things are different now, between us I mean..." She felt her cheeks burn up, and she felt ashamed for it. He simply smiled, and she felt entranced by it, he was so natural when he did so, as if all the years they had been separated didn't exist.  
"Go change now, I've got something planned for us today"

She came out after two minutes, finally dressed in comfortable sweat pants and a shirt. Demetri was sitting at the edge of the bed now, and was looking at her with his signature smirk on his thin lips, and she immediately wondered what was that he had planned.  
"Are you ready for some training?"  
He asked, and the smirk, turned into a wide grin. He looked excited, and she raised a brow at him.  
"Training? What do you mean?"  
"Well, if you're going to be one of us, you've got to learn to fight, and defend yourself. I won't be always around to save you"  
He said with a little apprehension in his voice, and she rolled her eyes at him as she put her hands on her waist glaring at him.  
"I can defend myself"  
"Because you did a great job against me that time we fought"  
"You cheated! You didn't fight fairly!"  
Demetri shook his head, his expression dead serious, his eyes straight in hers.  
"I know, and so will others, because doesn't matter what anyone says, or how noble someone is, when it comes to a life threatening situation, no one will fight fairly. Remember this, everyone is afraid of dying, and will do anything to avoid it"  
"So you were scared when we fought?"  
His cheeky grin came back as soon as she finished speaking the last word, stating his obvious answer.  
"You really need to ask? I knew from the beginning I was going to win"  
She pouted and he gave her a quick peck on the nose.  
"Let's go grumpy pants, Felix is waiting for us"  
"Good, then I'll have him teach me, you're too much of a smart ass"  
"Hey, you can ask him if you feel better, but I'll be there watching"  
"Ok, now I'm worried"

The training grounds, were in one par of the underground, the other being occupied by the prisons Lyla had had a chance to visit.  
The place was well illuminated, with no windows, and a little spartan looking. The floor was simple cement, and the walls were white, and if you looked closely, were full of hits and scratches and in some parts, pieces of wall had fallen of completely and left the red bricks exposed. They must have fixed the place a lot of times, from the way some spots look patched up.  
Felix and Rose were there,and for both Lyla's and Demetri's surprise so was Daniel.  
"What are you doing here?" Lyla asked once she got closer to her brother, who looked a little worried by something.  
"I heard you guys were supposed train here and I wanted to give a look."  
"Is everything all right? You disappeared last night" the tracker was staring at him attentively, he suspected something.  
"I thought I saw someone I knew"  
"And who was it?" This time it was Lyla that asked, and as she said that, Rose's head snapped up, and Felix gave her a weird stare.  
"No one you would know" he answered quickly, as if he was trying to avoid the subject, it was obvious to anyone he didn't really want to tell anything more about the subject.  
Demetri had noticed Rose's weird behaviour, and how she was nervously fidgeting, but he assumed it had something to do with Felix or maybe Daniel, it looked like there was a love triangle forming, and the tracker didn't want anything to do with it.  
"All right, we're here for training, Felix, would you like to start?"  
The tall vampire, stepped ahead, and Lyla gave Demetri a worried look. What was she supposed to do?  
The tracker encouraged her with a small smile, and he moved to the side, leaving everything in the other's hands.  
"I am usually the one in charge of training, Demetri is here because he wanted to watch"  
Felix was now looking directly at her, and made a sign for her to step forward, closer to him.  
"I will teach you everything you need to know, don't worry, I'll go easy on you, or lover boy over there might freak out if I hurt you"  
He nodded towards the tracker with his head with a wide grin spread on his face. He was probably enjoying teasing him, but Demetri didn't  
share the same emotion, as his eyes thinned and his expression became serious.  
"Idiot" he sneered, causing the other to chuckle amusedly.  
Rose ad Daniel had moved to the side too, near the tracker, but they didn't share a word.

"So, today, I'll show you the basics of self defence"  
He positioned himself in front of her and started explaining as she listened carefully.  
"When it comes to a fight, you have to consider your opponents weaker points. We, as vampires, have less then a simple human, but, we still have them. One, is our head, if you're able to behead us, it's done, but, if you can't grasp that, immediately, go for our limbs. The arms might be the easiest"  
"Yes, I know the theory" she reminded him, and he snickered positioning his hands on his waist.  
"Really? You think you know it huh? What if I made you fight against me now, would you be able to defeat me?"  
"What?" He was double her size, there was no way she could defeat him.  
"Well, I am curious at what level you are, maybe I should make you fight a bit, since you know the basics apparently, I heard you did pretty well against your boyfriend"  
Lyla rolled her eyes at Felix's chiice of words, he was really having his fun.  
"All right then, I'm on"  
Felix smirked, and she saw him look behind him at the tracker, that was making no move to stop them. Apparently he had faith in her abilities, or she was sure he would've stopped her opponent by now.  
Daniel looked more worried than he did.  
"Good. We start at three, one"  
She positioned herself in a defensive stance, and so did he, even if she was sure he was going to attack first.  
"Two" he was counting agonizingly slow, she could feel the tension build up.  
"Three, go"  
He moved so fast, she only realized e had when she found him in front of her, ready to throw a punch, luckily enough she had seen him, and was able to dodge him, grabbing his other hand and swinging herself in the air, managing to land a couple metres behind him. Again he went for an attack and she decided to answer an show him what she could do, an as she felt him hit her hard on the side of her abdomen, she grabbed again one of his arms and using it as leverage, managing to kick him on his knee, making him fall. It was just for a second, because he got up almost immediately and sped hitting her on the back, making her fall flat on the stomach, and hit her face on the floor as she didn't manage to use her arms to protect it. She heard the pain, an he nose started to bleed, but that didn't stop her, and she got up, knowing her blood had a repulsive tone to it for them, she wiped with her shirt and launched herself towards Felix who was waiting for her next move, with the same mocking smile.  
She managed to grab him around his waist, but he literally piled her form up with one hand and threw her without effort, on the other side of the battlefield. Fortunately she was able to land on her legs, and she was now breathing heavily as she realized Felix was going hard on her. He wasn't playing, and she looked towards the tracker that was holding his breath, his glare fixed on her. He was following every move with attention, but she was glad he wasn't stopping the fight.  
"Is this all you can do little girl? Real battles are harsher than this" Felix didn't even have a hair out of place, while she was lightly sweaty, bloody and her hair felt wild.  
" Less talk big guy"  
She moved quickly now, using her speed to try and catch him by surprise and kick him on the back of his knee, knowing the joints were weak point for vampires, but, Felix had a lot more of experience, and as she was about to hit swinged his leg towards her kicking her literally on her bottom making her lose balance and fall on her back.  
"Damn, that hurt" she protested as she sat up, massaging her back. She had hit hard that time.  
Felix sighed, but before he could say anything, Demetri was already in front of her, with a bottle of water.  
"Here, drink a bit"  
"Thanks" she really needed to wash out the blood taste she felt in her mouth. Her nose was still bleeding and her back felt sore from the bad fall.  
"I thought you were going to go easy on her"  
Demetri spoke with no tone, but his expression wasn't pleased.  
"I did. But I guess I will have to be more carefull"  
"You think? She's not one of you" Daniel ha stepped in, and Felix gave him a serious look.  
"She's not injured badly"  
"Only because she stopped. You might have continued and-"  
"Daniel, stop, it's unnecessary. I will be healed in less than an hour."  
"Next time Felix, be more careful" Demetri's tone now was serious and Felix nodded "I wasn't going to hurt her seriously Demetri"  
"I know, but just consider that she doesn't have our level of strength"  
Daniel just made a nervous sound an Rose handed Lyla a tissue for her nose.  
"You look a mess" she commented, as Lyla cleaned the remnants of blood from her face.  
"Yes, I imagine I do"  
"But you did great, even if, you know you lost"  
"Me and Daniel used to train with our father, and then with Konstantin as we lived with him. They Always thought it was best to know how to protect ourselves"  
Felix nodded  
"Yes, you are passable, but you need more training. I could have defeated you in a second if it was a serious fight"  
Demetri pulled her hair away from her face and touched her nose.  
"It's not broken fortunately"  
"It hurts if you keep touching it you know" she protested as she slapped his hand away.  
"Sorry. How are you feeling? Can you walk?" He asked as she tried to stand.  
"I'm okay, just sore. I'll manage. I don't need to be treated as a severely injured person"  
Demetri sighed and he just handed her his arm for support.  
"Come on, let's get you back to our room, you can rest and eat something"  
She nodded and grabbed his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder, and she felt as he pressed his lips to her hair. She closed her eyes, as she let him guide her through the castle.  
"I don't want to worry you, but Daniel was acting strange. He was really on edge"  
"I noticed, later I'll go talk to him"  
Demetri just nodded, and they dropped the subject, as they walked towards the elevator that would take them to the second floor, until a voice stopped them on the track.  
"Well well, what a lovely little vision I see here"  
Lyla opened her eyes, and she met Aro's bloody ones, and his cunning smile was directed at them, and their interlocked hands.  
"I see that there are some news you would like to probably share with me"  
"Yes master, there is actually something you should know" Demetri looked at him with intensity, and Lyla sighed, apparently her talk with Aro had to happen sooner than she had planned.  
"Very well. Dear Lyla, I want to see you in my study in an hour, alone. Demetri, you should get ready and leave, It's your turn to patrol the city with Felix"  
"Yes sir. I will be leaving soon"  
"Good. Lyla, I will be waiting for you. See you later"

Lyla watched him as he left, a satisfied grin on his lips, and she shuddered, tightening her grip on the tracker's hand.  
"It will be ok, don't worry" he reassured her, kissing her, stroking her cheek.  
"I hope so, I really do"

Hello lovely peopple, I'm back!  
So, just so everybody knows, I wasn't and still not sure about this chapter, but, I wanted to give an insight of Lyla and Demetri's relationship, they will always be like this, after all. Fighting and being close, so, I hope everyone likes it, but, you can let me know if you don't! I won't get offended.  
Anyway, Daniel is obviously reluctant at telling the big secret, everyone can tell he's on edge, but they don't know why. So, the question is, what's going to happen next chapter?  
Damien won't stay in the shadows for too long, that's all that I'm saying...

So as usual, thanks to everybody who has added my story as favorite/ followed, and to my amazing reviewer EJM87! I love your reviews!

Till next time... Darkshadows 92 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Are you ready?" Demetri was standing next to her, it must have been the tenth time he had asked if she was ready or if she was feeling well enough to meet Aro. He looked more nervous than she did, and far more concerned.  
"I told you already, I'm fine, and you should stop worrying" she looked at him in the eyes, and sighed when she noticed how the red that usually defined them, was fading. Now they were almost black, and she knew what that meant.  
"When was the last time you.. Well fed?"  
He lowered his eyes, almost trying to hide them from her.  
"Don't worry, I can handle it a little longer"  
"But... Don't you grow weaker the less you feed?"  
"Don't concern yourself over this. I can take care of myself"  
She pursed her lips together, he really made her mad sometimes.  
"Is it because of me? You're afraid of what I will think?"  
He sighed, and finally his eyes met hers, and she was mesmerized by them, the blackness in them, was almost more terrifying than the piercing red she was used to.  
"No, I'm not afraid. I don't want you to see me for what I really am."  
"It's something you can't run from, Demetri." She said in a low voice, and he knew she was right.  
He sighed, but didn't add anything. He just took her hand and leaned his head on hers, trying to comfort her.  
She closed her eyes in content, and tightened her fingers around his ice hand, as the other was now stroking his blondish hair, one of his few traits that hadn't changed.  
"We will find a way, Lyla, I promise"  
And she didn't say anything, confiding in him, and in their love.

She felt tension, and some sort of turmoil within her, as she was left in the training grounds with Felix adb Daniel. Demetri and Lyla had left and she had just finished her own training with the tall vampire, who was now getting ready to leave for his turn of patrol in the city. He didn't even look like he had just two rounds of fighting. His hair was perfect just like when he had arrived, an his clothes were spotless. The same thing couldn't be said about her. Her hair were tousled and one sleeve of her shirt was torn, and she had even managed to loose a shoe in battle.  
She was a total mess, an would need a lot more years of experience to become a least as half as good as Felix.  
Daniel had stayed there to watch them, and she felt sudden irritation for that choice. He had never tore his eyes off from her and she knew, she wasn't the only one who had noticed. That explained Felix's bad mood, and Daniel's wide grin. It was like those two were fighting their own battle, and she was starting to feel confused.  
Daniel had never shown much interest in her before, even though she had longed for it as a human.  
Felix was starting to drop some hints that he may had some sort of feelings for her, but she couldn't be really sure of it. Maybe he was just being nice and she was getting her hopes up.  
Now, the training was done, and before that she could even speak to Felix, Daniel had rushed to her side, and she gave him a dirty look, that the other vampire hadn't caught. But she noticed his eyes darkening.  
"Rose, you want me to accompany you back to your place?"  
Before she could answer, Daniel stepped in, reassuring Felix that he would take her back.  
"I can go on my own" she reminded Daniel, feeling that if she wasn't going with Felix, might as well go by herself.  
"I don't care. Go with your boyfriend" Just as he said that, Felix had disappeared and Rose was left with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.  
"Why? Why are you acting like this now? What is it that you want?"  
"What? I thought you wouldn't mind if I took you back"  
"First, you still haven't talked to your sister, about you know what, and second, if you think I still feel something for you, well you're totally wrong"  
"I will tell Lyla, don't worry"  
"Oh really? Then man up and go tell her now, before something happens' or I will go and tell her myself"  
His eyes thinned, "you wouldn't dare"  
Rose shook her head, incredulously.  
"Why? Why are you taking all this time? You're keeping her son from her, it's a big deal!"  
Daniel sighed and she got ready to take off l, feeling like her nerves ha been pushed to the limit enough in just a couple of minutes.  
"Wait, Rose"  
"What? What do you want now?"  
"You really don't feel anything for me anymore?"  
She stopped on her track, shocked and confused by that question.  
"Why should it matter now?"  
"I need to know"  
She turned around to look at him. He was still as handsome as years ago. His lavender eyes, his dark hair and pale skin, he was the incarnation of perfect to her. But, her feelings had changed so much, that she couldn't define what she felt for him anymore. She was starting to feel something strong for Felix, stronger than what she had felt for Daniel.  
"I... No. I don't feel that way anymore" as she said that, she sped away, wanting to be left alone and think. Maybe she would go to Lyla later and talk to her about it all this situation, but now, she felt like a big fat liar.

The door looked a lot more menacing than she had imagined. Especially now, she was on her own.  
She knew what, and especially who, was waiting on the other side, and as she stood there, alone, she felt like she wanted to be anywhere but there.  
Aro had a very weird interest for any subject with particular powers, and she felt like some sort of trophy in his hands, and that feeling creeped her out, especially know, that she knew he wanted to discuss her decision.  
He had played his cars very well, and she was now in a situation she had never thought she would have to face.  
Stay and be part of a vampire coven, that wished and aspired to rule everything that it could grasp.  
She would never be part of something like that. Or so she thought.  
She sighed as she was about to knock on the door, she heard Aro's voice inviting her to go in.  
She turned the handle and stepped in, realizing Caius and Marcus were there too. Great.  
"My dear Lyla, it's great to see you here, I was looking forward to meet you. After last night I thought I would have to wait longer for this moment, but I'm glad I was wrong"  
He was standing up, behind a desk covered in books, the other two, were sitting down, and looked like they were a little less enthusiastic than Aro was. She couldn't blame them, it really wasn't anything to be so happy about, but Aro had another way of seeing things apparently.  
"It sound like you were confident we were going to have this conversation"  
He grinned, and exchanged a quick glance with his brothers,before setting his gaze back on her.  
"I have to admit, I was sure you would choose to stay. Because that is your decision, isn't it?"  
"Why ask when you already know? Wasn't this all your plan to induce me to stay after all? You used Demetri, and you used our past to get what you wanted"  
Aro nodded, widening his arms in a solemn gesture "I won't deny what you are saying, but, I'm not the only one who gained something from all of this, am I wrong my dear?"  
Lyla didn't know what to answer, Caius had now a small smile on his lips. Marcus was studying her but his face was expressionless, as all of the other times she had seen him.  
"So, since you'e going to be one of us, let me give you this"  
He handed her a squared velvety red box, that was just a tad smaller than her hand. When she opened it, she wasn't surprised to see the same necklace Demetri always wore, the one that showed to whoever saw it, that you belonged to the Volturi.  
"I have to wear this?"  
She asked as she took the big v pendent in her palm, touching it with her fingertips.  
Aro was now sitting down, his hand was on his chin, his fingers touching his mouth as he looked at her.  
"Well, you and your brother look like you both have issues with jewelry"  
"Maybe they don't like to be associated with us" Caius commented, his face more intimidating than Aro's.  
"Maybe, but my dear, from now on, you are at all effects a member of our coven. You should be proud of being in the most powerful coven of vampires in the world"  
Her hand closed on the pendant. Se wasn't proud, but she'll learn. If Demetri was making sacrifices to be with her, she would make some for him. That was the only reason she had accepted on the first place.

"You look like you're in a bad mood"  
Demetri and Felix were inspecting a little hidden street. There was no one around in that part of the city, it was a little out from the touristic part and more likely to host unpleasant visitors.  
"Look who's talking. You look like you're starving"  
Demetri rolled his eyes, and Felix grunted in disappointment.  
"Nothing, I wish there was someone around right in the mood to start havoc, so I could just rip it's head off of his miserable body"  
"Whoa, I was mistaken. You're not in a bad mood, you're totally the hell happened?"  
Felix gave him a pointed look, but Demetri wasn't impressed.  
"So? Would you like to tell me why you're in war mode?"  
"Ask your damn brother in law"  
"What?"  
"Daniel, Lyla's brother"  
Demetri's brows furrowed, why was Daniel involved in this?  
"I think I know what's the problem"  
"Really? Well shoot, mister know it all"  
Demetri smiled, one of his arms was crossed on his chest and the other towards his friend, with his finger pointed menacingly at him.  
"I think you're jealous"  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Oh yes you are! You like Rose, and now you're afraid that she prefers Daniel"  
"You're full of it"  
Demetri smirked at his friends reaction, his expression was hilarious.  
"If you don't want to admit it, it's your problem"  
Felix huffed, one arm on his waist as he stared down menacingly at the tracker, who didn't even flinch. He was used to his temper.  
"You know, it was a lot better when we were talking about your problems"  
Demetri jumped up a little brick wall of an abandoned house, and smirked as he gave a quick check around.  
"Too bad. You see I as a mature person would do, solved mine"  
"Oh yes, you did a great job, keep starving yourself like that and your relationship will have no problems"  
"What else can I do? She'll never forgive me"  
"Or never accept you? Are you sure it's worth all this trouble?"  
Felix asked, he wasn't the most sensitive person and always went straight to the point.  
"She's worth it all" he admitted, looking towards the afternoon sky.  
"Sound cheesy, doesn't it?"  
He asked at Felix who was still looking at him.  
"Well, I never thought you would become such a romantic, damn, you sound like that Cullen now"  
Demetri chuckled, "That low huh?"  
"Now that I think about it, why don't you just feed on donated blood? It would be a good compromise, don't you think?"  
"You mean that I should go and steal blood from the hospital? Do you know why they even us it?"  
"Oh, damn, it's better to commit murder than to steal blood that's been collected in an honest way? That truly is the dumbest thing you've ever said"  
Demetri pondered about it for a few seconds. Felix was really a genius sometimes, he had to give him that much credit. Why had he never thought about it before? There really was nothing wrong in stealing some blood once in a while, even Aro wouldn't say anything, until he kept drinking human blood, there really was nothing wrong with it.  
"Admit it, you're thinking about it"  
"Yes I-" he was interrupted by a swift movement in the dark of another little alley that was on the other side of the one they were in.  
"Did you see that?" He asked Felix who was looking in the same direction.  
"It was too quick to be a human, let's go and check"  
They ran to the other part of the alley, and noticed a tall figure in a hoodie that was jumping across another brick wall that was situated between too houses, too tall to reach for a simple human with just a bounce.  
They saw the figure cross it with no effort, and they both immediately understood that whoever it was, wasn't human.  
"You try and get him up front, and I'll follow him from behind"  
The tracker instructed, Felix just nodded and ran to try and catch him up front. He was directed towards the centre of the Volterra, and with the pace he was going he was going to attract attention of the people who were taking a stroll at the local market. It wasn't a coincidence this hooded man had come on such a chaotic day.  
Demetri though, could rely on his sense, so, finding him would be an easy task for him.  
He looked ahead of him and notice the figure speed ahead, when suddenly it looked like he ran into something, that caused him to fall on the ground. He understood immediately that Felix had caught him first.  
Demetri stopped running and slowly approached the hooded man, that was trying to free himself from Felix's iron grip.  
"So, what we got here?" He Asked as he got closer to the fighting pair.  
"Well, I think things just got a little strange"  
Demetri raised a brow, and stopped just a few steps from the two.  
"What do you mean?"  
Felix took of the man's hoodie, that revealed a pale young face. Not what he was expecting, as he studied the boys blondish hair, almost the same color as his, and a pair of piercing blue eyes, that somewhat looked familiar, but he couldn't tell why.  
"He's not one of us" Felix explained, and Demetri felt those eyes inspect every centimeter of his face.  
"But, he's got almost the same abilities as us. Are you thinking the same thing I am?"  
"He's the same as Lyla and Daniel"  
Demetri then put his gaze back on the boy's face who was still looking at him.  
"What are your intentions? Who sent you here?"  
The boy didn't speak, and Felix was losing his patience, so he put his hand on his neck as to choke him.  
"You better start talking"  
But Demetri raised his hand, stoppin Felix.  
"Don't hurt him"  
The other snorted and muttered something about him being too soft.  
"We'll take you to our leader, but first, what's your name?"  
The boy looked at him, 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The two guards and their prisoner, entered the palace, Demetri ahead and the other two in the back. Damien had stared at the tracker's  
back the whole time, and, it had unnerved Demetri, that had noticed the boy's stares.  
The three crossed the corridor in total silence, but, Santiago had seen them, and had quickly spread the word amongst the other guards, and Rose, as she heard the prisoner's description, had immediately thought of Damien. He was reckless sometimes, and she had feared that he could have done some stupid action.  
She ran quickly, and she barely made it as she saw them knock at the door of Aro's study.  
Felix turned his head to look at her, but didn't say anything, he was probably still mad at her.  
Demetri was in front of them, unaware that the boy he had captured was his own son. The irony of the situation.  
"Demetri" she called, ignoring the hard glare the other vampire was sending her, and the surprised one from Damien.  
"Rose? What are you doing here?" He asked as he sent a side glance at Felix.  
"What are you going to do with him?"  
She asked indicating the prisoner who was now staring at her and not at the tracker anymore.  
"We have to take him o Aro. It's the rule, then, he'll decide what to do with him"  
Rose shook her head, afraid of what te Volturi leader might see and do.  
"Wait you can't take him in there"  
Felix snorted " Do you know him?"  
"Well... I"  
Demetri didn't comprehend her behavior and Felix was getting even more pissed than he already was.  
"What are you trying to tell us?"  
Damien smirked towards Rose, as if he was challenging him her to tell him right there.  
She ignored his stare, it was now or never.  
"Demetri I-"  
The door opened, interrupting her, and another guard was there in front of them.  
"We have to see Aro" Demetri explained, before the other could talk.  
"It's important" he added.  
The guard moved aside, letting them through, and Demetri turned to Rose  
"You can tell me later" he tried to sound reassuring, he had noticed her distress, but the situation was too delicate, he had to get the prisoner to Aro.  
He nodded to Felix who was still behind him, and they entered closing the door behind them.  
Rose pursed her lips. Felix didn't look at her, and she was upset by his behavior, but she couldn't just concentrate on that. There was a huge problem she had to take care of, so, she went to the only other person she could think of.  
She thought of knocking on the door, but she was in too much of a hurry to bother about formalities, so she opened the door with such a force, she almost ripped it open.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Daniel was standing up, and he looked like he had been busy fixing some things, but se didn't pay attention to anything he was doing.  
"They captured Damien" she blurted out, and she finally saw the realization hit him, and he finally realized her behavior.  
"When? And who?"  
"Now, Demetri and Felix just took him to Aro"  
"Demetri? He took him to Aro?"  
"It's standard procedure in these cases, I couldn't stop them, plus, Demetri doesn't know. Maybe if you would have told them when you were supposed to"  
"I know, I messed up, but Aro won't harm him, he's too precious"  
"But, he will know the truth I thought that's what you wanted to avoid"  
Rose asked as Daniel left the room and she followed behind with a fast pace.  
"Yes. He will tell them the truth, and then they'll have a reason to hate me, but I'm not worried about that, I didn't want Damien to end up in a place like this"  
"Then you should have avoided it. You know what a hard headed kid he is"  
"He couldn't be more like his mother if he tried, should have expected something like this to happen"  
Rose scowled at him, now it was too late to ponder about such things.  
They reached the door of Aro's study, were less than five minutes ago,Felix and Demetri had stepped in.

Lyla was still in Aro's study, the necklace in her hands still. The Volturi's leader though, was now more concentrated watching the three figures that were coming further and his expression held some  
sort of satisfied expression.  
Demetri and Felix lined up, with the prisoner between them, and Lyla now was on Felix's right, while Demetri was further on the other side.  
She smiled lightly when he gave her a quick look, and she looked at the prisoner who was now, only held by Felix's left hand on his shoulder.  
She was surprised when the boy looked back at her, and she almost gasped by the intensity of his gaze on her, and the singular color of his eyes. He wasn't a vampire, but even for her own race blue eyes were rarely common.  
She felt his eyes on her, and she got a weird feeling as he studied her. She noticed Demetri unpleased look, and she knew he was getting territorial now, not that he really needed it to.  
Aro, was the only person in the room who looked pleased to see them.  
He took some minutes, as he read his brother's thoughts with their hands entwined, even though, their shock and stupor were pretty visible on their pale faces.  
"My my" Aro leaned on his chair, his hand on one of his cheeks, his expression of pure surprise.  
"I have tried for centuries, to come across your precious and particular race, and even in books or popular stories you are hard to find. You don't even have a name your people can identify with, but, in just a few months, as if appeared out of nowhere, I have found two of you, and now, a third comes here on his own accord." His expression was more fascinated now.  
"Come closer, child. You look younger than what you really. Let me see you"  
The boy looked towards Demetri, that simply nodded, at that, Felix took his  
hand off the shoulder, and the two guards, followed his movements with their eyes, making sure he didn't stray.  
"Mmhhh" Aro said, and he looked surprised as Marcus took his hand, apparently to tell him something. The leader's eyes, widened, and they wondered for a brief second on Lyla and Demetri, who didn't even notice, for how quick it had been.  
"There is something curious I want to know more about. May I?" He asked pointing at his hand.  
Damien furrowed his brows, a little puzzled about the request.  
"Don't worry, it's just an easier way to communicate for me, I can read every thought your mind has ever made"  
"Everything?"  
He asked, his voice sounded a little harsher than what everyone thought, almost human.  
"Of course, do you have something to hide?"  
"Yes. Will you promise not to tell anything of what you will read?"  
Aro raised a brow.  
"I never make promises to anyone. Why should it be different?"  
"You will see"  
He gave the vampire his hand, and Aro took it eagerly. At first his expression was neutral as he scanned the boy's mind, but then something made him change expression, and his face was more one of shock.  
"It really is... Interesting"  
He said after he had finished and he released Damien's hand.  
"Did you see?"  
"Perfectly. Everything is clear now, and my doubts have become certainty."  
He glanced towards the other three in the room.  
"I even see the resemblance now"  
His eyes had wondered longer on Demetri, who raised a brow in return.  
"Aro? What is going on?"  
Caius had stayed silen for too long, waiting for some sort of explanation, and he was very indignant that no one had given it to him yet.  
"My dear brother, is something so incredible... You will think I'm joking with you"  
"I would have never thought I would see something like it"  
"Aro, explain yourself, I can't stand you being so cryptical"  
Aro massaged his chin, and chuckled.  
"I shouldn't really tell should I?" He shot a glance at Damien who was now serious. It wasn't the way he wanted his parents to find out about him, not in that moment. What would he say? What would they do?  
He checked around him, sensing the tension in the room increase.  
Suddenly someone entered in the room, without knocking, and everyone turned to look.  
"Daniel, Rose? What are you doing here?" Lyla gave a weird look at her brother, whose angry expression she couldn't understand.  
"You! What do you think you're doing? Get yourself in trouble?"  
He was looking at Damien, who just scowled in return.  
"Daniel, what... You know him?"  
"I know I didn't listen to you, but, I'm hardly feeling sorry"  
"Of course, you just have to be so damn stubborn"  
"Daniel, what is going on?" Lyla ha raised her voice. And Daniel looked like he had just realized who was there with him. Damien was in front of him and quite ironically, Lyla were on opposite sides of him.  
"Do you know him?"  
Aro's voice made everyone else quiet.  
He obviously knew everything, so he was asking the question just for the hell of it, probably.  
"Master Aro, I..."  
"He does" Rose, hadn't talked tipl that moment, and she felt as everyone was staring at her, especially Felix, who wasn't happy to see her give such confidence to the other man.  
"What is going on? Who is he? Is he the person you met at the ball?"  
Daniel sighed, it was now or never really, so he got closer to his sister whose eyes still wondered from the stranger to Demetri.  
"Lyla, you will probably hate me after this..."  
Demetri eyes thinned and he gave a chilling look to Daniel who was now looking at him mostly.  
"Daniel... Who is he... Those eyes..." She had only known one person with those eyes. She would have recognized them anywhere.  
The deep blue, she had always compared to the water of the sea, their shape, a little bit irregular that almost made them look small. The intensity they held... It was all too familiar to her, just that those eyes she had loved so much, didn't exist anymore. Or so she thought. The feeling she had felt in her stomach when she had seen that man jad given her a weird lingering feeling, she couldn't understand.  
Demetri had walked by her side, running one of his hands through her back, knowing well that the simple gesture usually soothed her.  
The scene was unfolding under Aro's curious eyes, he was eager to find out what would happen next.  
"Daniel, answer Lyla's question"  
Rose wanted to tell herself if he wouldn't speak up.  
"Lyla, Everything I did, was to protect you, just understand this"  
"I'm tired of hearing it, answer me now!" She almost yelled, and he could feel all her nervousness and he understood immediately she had sensed something.  
Demetri looked calmer, and he remembered his thoughts on the matter. The tracker would know how to calm her, and how to protect his family, in case she wouldn't want anything to do with him after this.  
"Daniel-"  
"I know, you feel something towards him, like a connection. And not just you, I can almost imagine Demetri has felt something similar"  
"Where are you trying to go, saying this?"  
Rose closed her eyes, knowing what he would say next, and she hoped that that way the impact of such news wouldn't hit her too hard. 


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 36

"He's your son"

Lyla's eyes widened as she heard those words, and kept repeating in her head as a broken record.  
She suddenly felt as her body had been deprived of oxygen as she felt like choking.  
She couldn't believe. She didn't have any memories that she could relate to, that made it more believable.  
The young boy in front of her was a stranger in her eyes.  
Demetri, who stood behind her, was shocked, just like the rest of the people in the room who weren't expecting such a big revelation.  
"We should take this in a more private place"  
The tracker found his words soon enough, as he realized that this wasn't something he felt discussing in front of the Volturi leaders.  
His voice had a menacing tone to it, it had sounded like the hiss of a snake. His black eyes, betrayed his thirst, giving him a murderous expression. He was a frightening sight, and it reminded Lyla of their first fight, when he had come for her in London.  
Daniel didn't feel like denying him anything, as he had the impression Demetri would enjoy breaking his neck with his bare hand if he did.  
"Of course, it makes sense"  
He said as he eyed his sister.  
Her shocked face had changed too, in one of subtle fury. Still shewasn't as frightening as her partner was. He had never seen the tracker in such conditions.  
Demetri left the room, even before he was done talking, Aro having barely had the time to say a word, had just observed in silence as Lyla and Daniel had followed him.  
The leader's eyes fell on the prisoner, who was now sporting a worried look as he looked at the door closing behind the three, he smiled slightly, he wouldn't interfere at all, he could only gain something precious out of all of this.

Demetri didn't mean to go far, he actually couldn't wait and as soon as they all stepped out of the study, he grabbed Daniel by the neck, and lifted him about a meter from the floor.  
"Are you playing with us Daniel? What do you think we are?"  
Even though the vampire was tightening his fingers around his neck, Daniel couldn't bring himself o be scared of his brother in law, that had his life in his hands.  
"It's not what you think" he whispered with little breath he ha left.  
"Oh really? Then tell me, how is it?"  
"Let...me explain"  
"Demetri, put him down" Lyla had put her hands on the tracker's shoulder, and he calmed down a bit, and did as she said.  
"I want to hear the truth. No lies this time Daniel"  
Lyla was visibly angry, but she wanted to know, she had to understand why he had done it.  
"You know very well, how our society, our people judges the impure"  
"Impure?" Demetri asked his jaw still  
Tight, sign he was still very pissed.  
"Yes. It's the name they use to indicate those who are born from the union pf a human and one of us. They are called that way because our people consider their blood dirty."  
Lyla nodded, she had heard about it, but she didn't know there were so many of them.  
"So?"  
"Lyla, back in our days, it was very dangerous to mingle with humans, me and you, we already were on the black list, and it got even worse when They found out about Demetri. They almost killed the both of you when they marked Lyla, and, but I only discovered it later, they were spying on us. The minute they found out Lyla was pregnant, they were already planning to kill the newborn and you when the time came. I did the only thing I thought would save you"  
Lyla and Demetri looked at each other.  
"I can understand it on some level, but Daniel, you had to tell us and let us decide"  
"You wouldn't have listened! Wherever you would have gone they would have found you. They had to believe the baby was dead"  
Lyla's eyes widened.  
"Dead? Daniel, how did you take the child from us?"  
Daniel lowered his eyes, and passed his hand through his hair nervously.  
"I...am not proud of what I did"  
"Tell us!"  
"I... Made you believe he was stillborn"  
"You did what?"  
"When you gave birth, Demetri wasn't there, he wasn't allowed to assist. Our mother helped you and made you lose consciousness during  
The birth. She took him away as  
Soon as he was born, to a secret location Konstantin had found.  
When you woke, we told you he was dead. We faked the burial and all. There was nothing in the coffin, but I knew you wouldn't have the courage to look in it."  
"You really did all of this? You were  
That cruel to us? You made us cry our dead baby? You gave me comfort while you knew it was unnecessary? How could you do something low as this? I can't believe you did all of this to me!"  
"It was to save you!"  
"We could have taken the baby somewhere and raised him far away, but you didn't let us make that decision"  
"Lyla, you didn't have a choice! They would have found you! The mark, it was a way to keep you under check! It was magical, a way to surveil you"  
Lyla battled her eyelashes and Demetri furrowed his brow  
"How is that even possible? They would have found her by now!"  
Daniel sighed "No. Lyla broke the bond with Ambrose when she killed him after your presumed death, I checked"  
"You killed him?" Demetri now looked at her, a small proud smile on his lips.  
"I might be a little vindictive on certain occasions"  
"I won't judge"  
Lyla shook her head at that, and returned to her brother who held a guilty expression.  
"I'm sorry, I never meant to make you suffer"  
"You really thought that once we discovered what you did we wouldn't suffer? Daniel, your actions have consequences"  
"I know, but it was for the best. Look, you are alive, and reunited with Demetri, and your son is healthy and alive"  
"Look at what we had to go through to get to this point! Me and Demetri almost killed each other! It took months to get to this point, and our son, he got caught, and he was blessed Felix didn't kill him on the spot"  
" You can't call it a success"  
Demetri folded his arms on his chest.  
"And I don't know if I can forgive you this time"  
Lyla looked at her brother in the eyes. He looked surprised but he knew he had to expect it from her.  
She hadn't reacted the way he thought she would. She hadn't yelled, she hadn't insulted him, he had even expect her to slap him or hit him, but she hadn't done any of this things.  
But, her disappointed expression and the hurt he read in her eyes hurt more than anything.  
When she said she couldn't forgive him, she meant it. And he knew it would be hard to gain her trust back, and especially the special bond they always shared.

"I wish you could see why I did all of this"  
"Even if I did, it wouldn't change much. Daniel, what you did... It's unforgivable for me"  
Demetri's black eyes were fixed on Lyla, as if assuring himself that she was all right. Daniel figured that he wouldn't let him touch her if he tried. She had been hurt enough, and the tracker's expression betrayed his calm exterior.  
"I need to stay alone for a little bit"  
Lyla shared a quick glance with Demetri, and didn't even look at Daniel as she turned to leave. Her quick steps could be barely heard as she left the two men on their own in the huge hallway.  
"She won't forgive me" Daniel sighed, an Demetri's stare snapped on him.  
"Would you? If someone had done to you what you did to us?"  
"Probably not" he paused a few seconds, and then looked up towards the vampire again.  
"What about you? How do you feel about it?"  
Demetri snorted, as he looked out one of the windows.  
"How do you expect me to feel? I have been alone in this world for at least eight hundred years, and now all of a sudden all of that is changed."  
Daniel didn't say anything anymore, and the tracker started to walk around as he felt like moving his legs.  
"On some degree I can understand why you did it" he suddenly said, surprising the other who looked at him with eyes wide like saucers.  
"And, it might take a little time, but I'm sure Lyla will forgive you. I know I will"  
"It's weird hearing it from you"  
Demetri snickered, looking at one if his hands as if they were more interesting than anything else around him.  
"Well, I caused it. I came looking for you in the first place hoping you'd help me. Now I think it's only right I do something for you"  
"You almost killed me before"  
The tracker snorted "We both know that you don't die easily, plus I have a bad temper  
"If that's how you want to call it"  
Demetri scowled, he wasn't in the mood to fool around, he just turned on his heels, and started to walk away.  
"Where you're going?"  
"To see how Lyla is doing. She is my only concern, right now"

"Tell her I'm sorry"

Demetri stopped for a split second, and looked behind his shoulder

"I hope it won't happen again. I won't stop myself from hurting you if you make her suffer again" and with that he left, leaving Daniel alone in the empty corridor.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Sitting on a little edge if the little non functioning fountain of the secret garden where Demetri had took her, on her very first tour of the castle.  
It felt like years had passed from that day, even though it had barely been a couple of months.  
She looked at the yellowish grass, it was withering because of the colder weather, as most of the beautiful flowers and plant that usually colored and gave life to the small green oasis hidden in the walls of that palace.  
Her thoughts though, didn't let her concentrate on the garden, she was still too shocked to think about anything else, but the last events.  
She couldn't believe what Daniel had done. It was just too much too take in all at once, she still couldn't believe the lengths Daniel had gone through, to make sure she would be safe, she couldn't forgive him just because he thought it was the best thing to do though. She felt too bitter towards him to forgive him anything.  
"I knew I would find you here"  
Demetri's voice came from behind her, and it broke through her confused mind. She hadn't even realized he was there, and that showed how tuned out she was.  
She smiled, and turned her head to look at him, he was right behind her, standing in front of the closed door. He looked like he had been standing there watching her for a while.  
"Was it so hard?" She asked,avoiding his gaze.  
"I barely need my sixth sense with you, you're too easy to find for me".  
She sighed and didn't say anything. Demetri made a few steps towards her, a little doubt on his face.  
"Are you avoiding me too now?" He pouted and she couldn't hold in a little laugh.  
"No, I just felt like being alone for a little while"  
Demetri sighed, sitting down beside her, taking her small hand in one of his large ones.  
"I know how you're feeling"  
She looked at him, finally making eye contact with him.  
She battled her eyelashes, he was right. He was involved in all of this with her. She felt selfish, she had not even thought about him, just about herself and her feelings.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot I'm not the only one touched by all of this" she said, tightening the grip on his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder, she felt better now that he was there with her.  
"So, what are we supposed to do now? I think we should meet him" she said with a low voice, feeling a little uncertain. She wasn't sure if she was ready to meet their son, and she didn't know if Demetri was ready either. He glared at her, his perfect dark eyes bore into hers, as if he was trying to study her.  
"Do you feel like it?"  
She raised a brow at his direct question. Maybe he felt the same way she did, even if he was acting more controlled than she was.  
"Do you?" She looked at him, and studied his pale face. His brows were knitted together as if he was deep in thought, and his jaw was tense, as if he was angry about something. That wasn't an easy situation for him either and she knew it.  
"I don't think there will ever be the right moment, we should just take it as it come"  
"Yes, I know, but, I'm scared. What if we are not what he expects? we can't be the parents he deserves? I know nothing about being a mother, and you... You are not really the best fatherly figure"  
"Should I take that as an insult?"  
"You know what I mean" she clarified and he snickered and stroked her hand with a light touch.  
"We will be fine, we just need to be the best parents we can"  
"How come you sound so sure of yourself while I'm a bundle of nerves?"  
"Maybe because I'm wiser, and reasonable and a little older than you"  
"Demetri... We're about the same age"  
"Ok then, just go with more reasonable and a little wiser"  
"Yeah right"  
"I'm freaked out just like you are. But, panicking won't help anybody. We have to take the first step towards the kid"  
"You're right"  
"I know, I'm always right"  
She rolled her eyes at him, and he gave her an amused smile.  
"Yeah, convince yourself about it"  
He laughed softly, but then his expression turned serious when something else came to his mind.  
"And what about Daniel? What are you going to do with him?"  
"I don't want to talk about him"  
She answered with a little edge to her voice.  
"I know you're mad at him, but you should try and understand him too"  
She looked at the tracker with a little surprise.  
"I thought you were mad at him too"  
"I am, but, I understand his reasons, at least a little bit"  
"You do?"  
He grinned at her surprised expression, he knew he was gettin on her nerves know.  
"I love you, if doing what he did was the only way to protect you, I might have done the same"  
"He took our son away"  
"And he's alive because he did so. You can't deny that his intentions weren't bad. The only thing I blame him for is for not coming to us after everything was done. He knew I was alive, and he knew where you were, he could've got us back together a lot of years ago, maybe we could have formed a family while Damien was still young, but anyway, I'm willing to forgive him, when my nerves calm down"  
She looked at him, he was acting a lot more maturely than she was, not only with Damien, but with Daniel too. He had always been more thoughtful and patient than her, so she wasn't surprised by the difference between their personalities. They compensated each other perfectly.  
"So, you think I should talk to him?"  
"When you're ready"  
She sighed as she felt one of his arms encircle her body and pull her towards him, trying to comfort her.  
"I think we should go now, there's someone who I think it's eager to see us, and It's getting chilly too"  
She nodded, and kissed him on the cheek before they both got up, and, hand in hand walked towards the door.

Felix walked out of the throne room, his expression made him look exhausted, even though he couldn't possibly feel physically tired.  
His eyes fell immediately on the two figures left in front of the two wooden doors, an his lips turned into an indignant smirk.  
Rose and Daniel were arguing about something, and he could tell Rose was not happy about something.  
He decided he wanted to say something too, feeling irritated that she hadn't told him anything about Damien, but the real problem for him was, that he was incredibly jealous.  
"So, I hope you two are happy"  
He spat with a venomous tone, and he immediately noticed Rose eyes look at him with a hint of delusion.  
"Felix...I... This is not how it was supposed to go... I had told Daniel to tell them as soon as he arrived here"  
"When he didn't why didn't you go up and tell them? Or did you want to make them suffer? All of this could have been avoided by you"  
She gave him an incredulous expression.  
"Why are you so harsh with me? You knew almost everything, I had told you most of the story"  
Felix almost didn't know what to answer. He knew she had, and he also knew that it wasn't his place to get mad. Demetri had surely gave them a piece of his mind already, said he couldn't really say anything more. But he was feeling furious for other reasons, it was blinding his judgement.  
"Forget it Rose, I'll leave you two alone"  
"Wait Felix, you can't leave now! Not like this! Not thinking that there's something between me and Daniel"  
Daniel sighed and gave Rose an understatement look. He had known he stood no more chance against Felix. He had understood the girl's feelings for the tall vampire immediately.  
The vampire who was already turning to leave, stopped on his tracks.  
"What do you mean, Rose?"  
She bit her lip, trying to gather the courage, to tell him what she had wanted to for a long time now. It was no mystery she was shy.  
She took a deep breath, and finally said.  
"I mean that I love you!" 


End file.
